Simples palabras
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Una conversación desata la furia de cierta kunoichi y al mismo tiempo hace a un insensible shinobi consciente de algo muy importante. Sí, Neji es un genio, o eso dicen. Y Tenten,... Ella es más de lo que cree. Capítulo Final: "Palabras Verdaderas"
1. Tenten es:

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia, sí.**

* * *

¡Zaz! El zumbido se repitió formando una serie de silbidos que rasgaron el aire.

¡Tak! Una sucesión de golpes continuos hicieron crujir la madera.

Sí. Perfecto de nuevo.

Uno tras otro en pulcra sincronía, se habían clavado en el objetivo, creando esos particulares sonidos como si tratase de una melodía. Y eso era para la persona que lo había causado, música para sus oídos.

Dicha persona respiraba con gran dificultad. Jalando con avidez grandes bocanadas de aire intentaba llenar sus desprovistos pulmones de vital oxígeno. Gruesas gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente y podía sentirlas también bajándole por la espalda. El cuerpo le pesaba. Notaba un vago e incesante dolor en cada músculo del cuerpo.

Al parecer ahora sí se había excedido.

Sin poder sostenerse por mas tiempo se dejó caer de bruces, el olor de la hierba le penetró por la nariz. El terrible agotamiento le mantenía el cuerpo pegado al suelo, respirando el aroma dulzón de la hierba seca. Arriba la inmensidad azul del cielo, a pesar de ya estar bien entrada la tarde, contrastaba con el blanco de unas pequeñas nubes que lo cruzaban con lentitud. Cerró los ojos, el trepidante bombeo de su corazón le retumbaba en los oídos.

No se movió durante un buen rato, aguardando a recuperarse.

Había sido exhaustivo pero se sentía muchísimo mejor.

Entrenar hasta el cansancio siempre le liberaba de la tensión que a veces agobiaba a su cuerpo. Incluso las raras veces que se sentía apesadumbrada, el entrenar le reanimaba. El hablar ayudaba, sí, pero había veces en que existían cosas dentro de uno, que una conversación simplemente no mejoraba la situación por la que se atravesaba. Al menos eso no funcionaba para su persona. Lo mejor era sacarlas del sistema por uno mismo y mediante métodos propios.

Y eso es lo había hecho ahora, deshacerse de la furia que cegaba su cabeza mediante un duro y martirizador entrenamiento (tal vez tanta convivencia con esos dos locos que vestían de verde ya había hecho mella en su comportamiento). Pero esa actividad al extremo se había convertido en un ritual privado de relajación.

El cosquilleo que le producía el frío metal de las armas entre sus manos, la agitación al lanzarlas, la emoción de observarlas cortar el aire con rapidez y el enorme placer al verlas clavarse de manera prefecta en el lugar que deseaba, a un ritmo vertiginoso y continuo, sin un solo fallo, eran su terapia particular. En eso, ella era la mejor. La mejor maestra en armas que tenía Konoha. Controlándolas de tal forma que parecían una extensión más de su cuerpo. Por más difícil que pareciera el lugar, ella indudablemente acertaba. Sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

Aunque parecía que ni eso bastaba para decir algo sobre ella. Ahora la boca se torcía en una mueca.

Sí, sabía que tal vez no tuviera el manejo casi perfecto de chakra y los jutsus asombrosos de Hinata, ni tampoco poseyera la fuerza descomunal y habilidades médicas de Sakura o la destreza en el espionaje y la facilidad para la observación que caracterizaban a Ino.

Pero, ¿Alguna de ellas tenían su resistencia o su entereza en las misiones? No, pero ella sí era capaz de mantenerse a la par de su mismísimo sensei; ¿Podían lanzar con ojos cerrados las armas ninjas y acertar? No, pues ella sí lo hacía, con un cien por ciento de aciertos. ¿Eran capaces de invocar algo? Tampoco, en cambio ella ni siquiera necesitaba cargar armas de combate mientras llevara consigo sus pergaminos de invocación. Era la única de ellas que había logrado hacer esa clase de técnica.

En cuanto a su persona, también sabía que no se caracterizaba por ser muy delicada en sus maneras y que tampoco ponía especial interés a lo que vestía ni al cuidado de su piel, su cabello o sus manos. No es que no le importara su apariencia, sino que había cosas más significativas para ella que eso. Solo cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba trataba de arreglarse. Porque para qué gastar el poco dinero que obtenía en las misiones comprando ropas que tal vez no vestiría, o perder el escaso tiempo que a veces tenía aplicándose lociones, humectantes o menjurjes como esos.

Le gustaba la vida sencilla y práctica, ¿desde cuando eso era algo malo? Kami-sama. Ella era una ninja.

Sus únicos tratamientos de belleza (no estaba muy segura de que contaran como tal, ya que todo mundo lo hacía) eran darse un buen baño y cuidar su higiene (lavarse los dientes, cortarse la uñas, usar desodorante; cosas de esas) ¿Maquillarse? Ni venía al caso. Salía a trabajar, en ocasiones combatir, no a una sesión de fotos. Todo su arreglo personal consistía en vestir ropa limpia y peinarse el cabello en sus clásicos chonguitos (si a eso le podía llamar peinar, adoraba su cabellera castaña, pero a veces era tan rebelde que más bien parecía librar una batalla con ella.)

Sí, era cierto, lo admitía. Era bastante diferente de las otras kunoichis. Pero, ¡Maldición! Aun así no dejaba de ser una chica. Tenía un poquito de vanidad y orgullo femenino como cualquiera, no le costaba admitirlo. Algo podría decirse de ella, algo que no fuera ese simple y llano comentario que había escuchado hacía dos días.

_Flash Back..._

El calor del verano estaba en su apogeo. Sentados, dentro un pequeño establecimiento de la zona comercial de Konoha, los tres jovenes integrantes del equipo de la bestia verde tomaban bebidas frías para refrescarse.

Después de casi seis semanas de estar fuera por una agobiante misión, al fin habían regresado a la villa.

La vuelta hacia la aldea había sido trepidante, la bestia verde de Konoha no había tenido piedad con esa carrera frenética a la que los había sometido. Sí, ellos estaban deseosos por regresar pero no era para tanto.

Lejos de mostrar cansancio su sensei lucía pletórico, aunque ellos sí que estaban hechos polvo. Hasta el chico de las enormes cejas negras parecía fatigado. Él era quien había dado la lata una y otra vez en beber algo pronto, argumentando que la llama de su juventud se extinguiría si no lo hacía. Así era como habían acabado en ese lugar en donde las chicas que atendían no dejaban de mirar y dedicarle sonrisitas tontas al chico de los ojos aperlados, aunque el genio de Byakugan siempre parecía indiferente al revuelo que causaba. Su compañera de cabellos castaños las veía con ligero fastidio, pero con cierta resignación, siempre era lo mismo. Pero tenía su ventaja, sonrió mientras daba un sorbo a su naranjada, nunca tardaban en ser atendidos.

Gai se había marchado solo a entregar el reporte de la misión a la Hokage, su pupilo predilecto le había insistido en acompañarlo, pero él que los había visto tan exhaustos, se negó; sugiriendo que lo mejor era que se retiraran a descansar para que renovaran el verdor e ímpetu de su primavera. La parafernalia verbal de siempre. Con eso Lee desistió.

Tenten levantó, con algo de esfuerzo, su bolsa del suelo para ponerla sobre una de las sillas vacías. ¡Kuso cómo pesaba! Por eso es que estaba tan molida. Un golpeteo de cristales se escuchó al depositarla en la silla. La miró extrañada. Revisó el interior. Las botellas de sake especial que el Señor Feudal enviaba como obsequio a la Hokage en agradecimiento por los servicios prestados (parecía que su fama de fanática del sake sobrepasaba el País del Fuego) estaban dentro de su bolsa. Lo mejor sería llevarlas de una vez.

- Solo por hoy descansaré, mañana no esperaré siquiera la primera luz del amanecer, me levantaré super temprano e iré a entrenar.- Lee parecía más recuperado, ya empezaba a hablar sin parar con su habitual entusiasmo.- Haré 1000 abdominales, 2000 sentadillas, 3000 lagartijas, correré 10 kilómetros.- Neji solo bebía sin prestarle atención. De pronto a Lee se le iluminó la mirada.- Tal vez Gai-sensei quiera entrenar conmigo, se lo pediré, así mi entrenamiento podría ser serio de verdad, yosh!

- Neji, Lee.- ambos voltearon a verla.- Tengo que irme, me quedé con el regalo "especial" del Señor Feudal para Godaime, se lo iré a entregar.- mostró las botellas, Lee puso cara de susto, como si hubiese visto un demonio (el sake lo asustaba mas que nada). Tenten sacó unas monedas para pagar.

- Esta bien Tenten, yo invito.- Sonrió Lee, quien había recobrado la compostura luego de que ella metiera otra vez la botellas dentro de la bolsa.

- Oh Arigato, Lee. Bueno, pues nos vemos.- lo más probable es que tuvieran al menos tres días de descanso.

- Nos vemos Tenten.- contestó Lee con su característico tono, levantando el pulgar a modo de despedida. Neji solo se limitó a asentir con gesto algo adusto. Por más que Tenten intentó ignorarlo, le molestó. Él no era muy expresivo que se dijera, pero no solía mostrarse tan hosco. Sin embargo, en los últimos dos meses andaba más intratable que de costumbre. Y ella creía tener una ligera sospecha del por qué.

Cuando llegó al edificio de La Hokage, ella ya no estaba. Shizune, que sí se encontraba allí y parecía muy contenta, le dijo que Tsunade estaba haciendo ronda en el Hospital junto con Sakura (tal vez a eso se debía su alegría, era bien sabido que La Godaime se escapaba para no trabajar, pero si estaba con Sakura era bastante improbable que lo hiciera). Le dejó el "obsequio" a ella para que se lo entregara, (si es que lo hacía) cuando la viera.

Salió del edificio, iría a su casa, dudaba que sus compañeros aún se encontraran en el mismo lugar. Lo mejor sería ir a descansar, dormiría hasta que la cama la escupiera. Necesitaba una buena dosis de sueño reparador fase seis (en la que ni siquiera un ataque del Kyubi la despertaría).

Revisó la bolsa para ver si no tenía otra cosa que no le perteneciera y encontró el trasmisor que su sensei le daba a cada uno para que lo utilizaran en las misiones en donde tenían que separarse.

Era bastante raro que recurrieran a ese artefacto. Lo miró con atención. Esas cosas siempre le habían intrigado. Sonrió al recordar cuando era niña y jugaba, junto con su tío, que usaba uno de esos en una superimportante misión ninja de rescate. Tomó el pequeño audífono y lo introdujo en el oído. Sin dejar de sonreír, alzó la vista hacia el despejado cielo, mientras lo encendía.

De pronto escuchó, algo lejana, la entusiasta voz de Lee en el aparato. Ese loco seguro había encendido su trasmisor sin darse cuenta.

- Te digo que yo traía dinero, Neji.- al principio se escuchaban una serie de ruidillos tintineantes (seguro la mano de Lee revolviendo el interior de su bolsa buscando el dichoso dinero) para después dar lugar a cadena de golpeteos sordos sobre madera (definitivamente había vaciado el contenido sobre la mesa)

- Déjalo ya Lee, yo pago.- La neutra voz de Neji se escuchó muy clara, sin duda el transmisor había quedado cerca de él.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Dije que yo invitaría y yo pagaré, sólo dame un momento para seguir buscando.- Tenten seguía escuchando los ruidos de su búsqueda. Lo mejor sería apagarlo, no estaba bien que oyera conversaciones a escondidas.- ¡Yosh! Aquí esta Neji.- escuchó el grito triunfal de Lee

- Konichiwa Neji, Lee.- Ahora la voz de Sakura se escuchaba. Prestó atención de nuevo.

- Konichiwa Sakura.- contestó Neji.

- Konichiwa Sakura-san.- saludó Lee con furor. Tenten sonrió con malicia, casi podía imaginar el rubor en el rostro de su compañero

- Tenía tiempo sin verlos ¿cuándo regresaron? Eh, un te helado y un jugo de dieta, por favor. – se escuchó a Sakura pedir.

- Hace apenas unos momentos Sakura-san, estábamos tomando algo para refrescarnos.- Al escucharlo Tenten volvió a sonreír. Sí, la llama de la juventud ya estaba reestablecida

- ¿Y Tenten?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

- Fue a dejarle unas bo…unos obsequios a Hokage-sama.- se corrigió Lee con cierto nerviosismo.

- Espero que les haya ido bien en su misión.-

- Así fue Sakura-san, el equipo de Gai-sensei siempre se esfuerza al máximo para lograr sus misiones.- Lee era el único que hablaba, ¿Neji seguiría ahí?- Y tú Sakura-san ¿que has hecho?

- También estuve fuera, pero sólo un par de días. Ahora mismo estoy haciendo labor en el Hospital, junto con Ino, sólo que tuvimos unos minutos de descanso y… aproveché a venir por unas bebidas.

¿Sakura llevándole amablemente un jugo a Ino? Porque el jugo de dieta sin duda era de la rubia. Lo mas seguro era que había perdido en un piedra, papel o tijeras, pensó divertida la castaña. Lo hacían a menudo. Incluso ella y Hinata solían entrar a veces en ese juego cuando se reunían en el kunoichi time (una idea disparatada de Ino de reunirse para contarse y hacer cosas de chicas). Oyó que agradecía al encargado.

-Me tengo que ir, me dio gusto saludarlos.- se despidió.

- Hasta luego Sakura.- Neji seguía ahí.

- Espero verte pronto otra vez, Sakura-san.- escuchó a Lee despedirse con entusiasmo. Hubo un silencio momentáneo y después habló de nuevo.- Sakura-san es tan bella.- Soltó un suspiro, Neji no dijo nada.- Creo que somos afortunados por conocer y tener como compañeras a chicas tan agradables.- Casi imaginaba la cara de fastidio de Neji.- Porque todas ellas aparte de ser excelentes ninjas, son personas muy buenas.- Tenten sintió algo de pena por Lee, con el humor que se traía Neji dudaba que hablara con él.

- Mhmm.- Fue todo lo que el genio Hyuuga dijo.

- Sin ir más lejos.- comenzó Lee, como siempre sin importarle si Neji quería o no hablar, al puro estilo de su sensei. - Ahí tienes a tu prima, Hinata-san, ella es… eh… como decirlo, siempre trata bien a los demás, con tanta amabilidad, siempre se esta esforzando por mejorar, es tan… eh…-Parecía que Lee sufría en buscar una definición para la poseedora del Byakugan.

- Dulce y determinada.- contestó con, lo que a Tenten le pareció, bastante calma. La castaña se sorprendió ¿Neji iba a participar en la conversación? ¡Qué diantres! Eso no importaba. Nunca había escuchado a sus compañeros hablar sobre ellas. Se emocionó ante la idea. La curiosidad la carcomía, la incitaba a aguzar el oído. Solo escucharía eso y después apagaría el trasmisor.

- Así es, eso define perfectamente a Hinata-san.- casi podía ver a Lee asintiendo fervientemente.- Después tenemos a Sakura-san- Lee volvió a suspirar.- Ella siempre lucha, intenta, sin importar el riesgo, y a pesar que me desagrada que siga pensando en Sasuke-san, no puedo dejar de admirarla por mantener sus sentimientos hacia él. Ella podría decirse que es taan…-Tenten imaginaba a Lee masajeando su barbilla, intentando decir en dos solas palabras, como lo había hecho Neji, una descripción para su adorada Sakura.- Tann…

- Valerosa y perseverante.- respondió Neji con tono paciente.

- ¡Yosh! Neji tienes toda la razón. Exactamente eso estaba pensando.- se le escuchó admitir con seriedad.- Luego tenemos a Ino-san, debo admitir que no la conozco mucho, solo por lo que Shikamaru y Chouji dicen; según ellos tiene tanta confianza en sí misma que nunca duda que logrará lo que se propone aunque que a veces no piensa las cosas, solo hace lo que siente. A ella ¿Cómo la definirías?- le preguntó directamente, al parecer se había dado cuenta que no era bueno para describir en unas cuantas palabras

- Decidida e impulsiva.- contestó y luego en tono muy bajo, que la kunoichi si logró percibir, añadió algo más. ¡Eeeh! ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

- Y por último, pero no menos importante, esta Tenten.- La aludida se ajustó el audífono, era su turno. Estaba nerviosa por saber qué pensarían sus compañeros de ella.- A ella si que la conozco, mejor que a ninguna.- Lee guardó silencio.- Por donde empiezo… a ver...- Tenten sonrió, Lee tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza sobre ella que no sabía como comenzar.- Bueno, Tenten es dura,… fuerte…-volvió a callar, parecía seguir pensando.- También es bastante li…

- Tengo que irme Lee.- dijo de pronto Neji con su acostumbrada indiferencia, interrumpiéndolo.

- ¿Tú qué piensas de Tenten?- preguntó Lee con interés, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su compañero. Las palmas de la castaña comenzaron ponerse húmedas, la expectación por saber qué diría Neji de ella le agitaba el pulso. Pero el genio tardaba en contestar. Ella sentía el corazón en la garganta.

- Tenten es… sólo Tenten.- contestó el genio con acritud y cierto dejo de frialdad.

A bastante distancia de allí, una mujer que caminaba de la mano con un pequeño, jaló a éste hacia la calle contraria. El motivo de su desvió había sido el extraño comportamiento de una joven chica castaña que se encontraba justo enfrente de ellos. Luego de ver a la rara joven con espanto, murmuró algo por lo bajo.

La extraña chica había azotado con violencia un enredijo de cables contra el suelo mientras apretaba con furia los puños hasta poner sus nudillos blancos. Pero lo que realmente había asustado a la mujer era ese brillo homicida que irradiaba en esos grandes ojos chocolates. La chica dirigió una mirada fugaz a la mujer quien al verla apresuró el paso para irse rápidamente del lugar.

_Fin del flash back._

"Ojala estuviera loca" pensó la furiosa kunoichi castaña tirada áun sobre el suelo. Eso era lo que había murmurado la mujer ese día. Así tal vez no la habrían encontrado culpable de lo que en ese momento había pasado por su cabeza. Porque en aquel preciso instante lo único que había cruzado por su mente era destazar con un filoso kunai... no, mejor si filo para que el dolor fuese mayor, a cierto compañero de cabellos largos e insufrible actitud.

* * *

Mi primer intento de NejiTenten, acabo de ver el inicio del shippuden otra vez y me surgió la idea... en fin. Tambien creó que es influencia de tantos fics hermosos que he leído sobre esta pareja (sobre todo los de Vistoria ^_^)

Cualquier review, crítica, consejo o lo que sea sera bienvenido....

Ja ne!


	2. La Kunoichi de Hierro

**Lo de siempre los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.** **La historia estrafalaria, sí es de ésta servidora (más estrafalaria aun).**

Heme aquí con el segundo capítulo. Espero lo encuentren entretenido…

* * *

¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué de ellas había podido decir esa clase de cosas?

Dulce y determinada, valerosa y perseverante, decidida e impulsiva. A penas habían sido un par de palabras, pero conociéndolo era como si hubiera dado un discurso.

Y de ella, de ella qué. A ella que la conocía desde hacía tanto por qué sólo esa miserable respuesta.

"Tenten es… sólo Tenten" resonó la fría voz del genio en su cabeza.

Esas molestas palabras la hacían sentirse tan indignada, la hacían sentirse tan… nada.

¡Aho! ¡Baka! ¡TEEEEME! Soltó un bufido de exasperación nada femenino, cerró las manos con fuerza contra la tierra arrancando hierba seca. Frunció el ceño. Se estaba molestando otra vez.

¡Kuso! Por lo menos podría a ver dicho que era buena colega. Decir algo que le hiciera saber que la estimaba, aunque fuera en la parte laboral, sólo como integrante del mismo equipo.

Pero no, ni siquiera eso. ¡Kuso! ¡Kuso! Soltó dos puñetazos contra el suelo ante la sensación de frustración que la estaba inundando.

¿Qué? ¿Qué tenían ellas?

Bueno sí, Ino y Hinata pertenecían a clanes prestigiosos y ancestrales de Konoha y Sakura tal vez no tuviera tal abolengo pero era la única kunoichi bajo la tutela de Tsunade-sama, La Hokage, la legendaria Sannin que ella tanto admiraba. Pero con todo eso no eran mejores que ella, claro que no, eso no le quitaba lo torpe a la Hyuuga, lo superficial a la Yamanaka, lo tosca a la Haruno…

… ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando?

Las chicas no tenían ninguna culpa de lo que le sucedía. ¿De veras era tan… infantil para dejar que la furia la cegara y la hiciera pensar cosas como esas? Aunque la palabra "mezquina" se le podría emplear mejor.

Esas kunoichis tal vez no fueran perfectas, tenían sus puntos fuertes y sus defectos, al igual que ella y que todo ser humano, pero eso no debía importarle porque esas chicas le habían demostrado que aparte de ser buenas en su trabajo eran personas grandiosas.

Cómo iba a olvidar aquella ocasión cuando estuvo enferma por una dura gripe y las tres habían aparecido en su casa para ayudarla y cuidarla, sin que ella lo hubiera pedido. Ellas estuvieron allí cuando a causa de las altas fiebres no tenía fuerza para hacer nada. Le habían acompañado, subiéndole el ánimo cuando en ese momento se sentía terriblemente mal tanto física como anímicamente, más que ninguna otra vez.

Acaso ya había olvidado que Hinata le había preparado unos tés deliciosos y había cocinado para ella, librándola de esas detestables comidas instantáneas; que Sakura, a pesar de tener sus rondas en el hospital y su trabajo con Tsunade, se pasaba dos veces por su casa para checarla en los cuatro días que estuvo convaleciente; o que Ino le había llevado flores, le ayudaba con la limpieza y con su graciosa manera le contaba todo lo que sucedía afuera.

…Ino… de nuevo las palabras de Neji se remitieron a su mente, qué habría querido decir con eso cuando habló sobre Ino. Bueno, eso no importaba ahora.

Lo cierto era que todas ellas con sus particulares estilos, la animaron al visitarle en esos días que estuvo tirada en la cama casi como si fuera un trapo viejo. Esa tierna peliazul, esa atenta pelirrosa y esa alegre rubia le habían demostrado que de verdad eran sus amigas.

Y con todo y eso había despotricado mentalmente en contra de ellas. Ahora se sentía peor. Una serpiente rastrera era mejor que ella.

- Gomenasai, chicas.- dijo con sentimiento.

"Por culpa de ESE estoy pensando idioteces" caviló mientras miraba el inmenso cielo y colocaba los brazos con bastante pesar detrás de su cabeza haciendo una mueca... Abrió los ojos con desmesura ante una posibilidad que se presentó en su cabeza.

¿Y si quizá Neji se estaba vengando de ella al decir sólo eso?

Por lo que había ocurrido aquel día. Por la absurda reacción que ella había tenido. No, eso era muy improbable, él ni siquiera se había percatado que lo estaba escuchando.

¿Pero entonces por qué había mantenido ese tono raramente amigable cuando hablaba sobre ellas y después había cambiado tan marcadamente cuando Lee la había mencionado?

¿Por qué se había referido a ella de esa forma tan cortante?

El sol comenzaba a desaparecer, escondiéndose lentamente detrás de las caras monumentales de los cinco líderes de Konoha. Dentro de un par de horas oscurecería.

Intentó levantarse con un salto acrobático pero al ver que todos los músculos se negaron rotundamente a responder ante semejante ocurrencia, decidió que por su estado lo mejor sería hacerlo con mesura (aun así a duras penas lo había podido hacer). Sus piernas estaban hechas puré a causa del exceso de taijutsu. Aunque claro, cómo no iban a estar de esa manera, si casi había desenterrado el poste de práctica por el sin fin de golpes que le había propinado (y es que al verlo tan inamovible y seco le recordaba innegablemente al genio). Mientras hacía muecas de dolor al caminar, volvió a aceptarlo, definitivamente se había pasado de la raya.

Se acercó a los postes de práctica para lanzamientos y miró las armas incrustadas. El estado en el que estaban los kunais y los shurikens en los troncos le hicieron darse cuenta de lo furiosa que se había sentido. Unos se habían hundido casi por completo en la madera. Se preguntó si le quedaría el chakra necesario para hacerlos regresar a todos con su invocación. En cualquier otra ocasión los habría retirado ella misma, pero en definitiva gastaría menos energía utilizando su técnica que retirándolos uno por uno, si es que podía.

Tomó su equipo y sacó los pergaminos. Juntó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, cerró los ojos para concentrarse y, con movimientos prodigiosamente rápidos para su estado, realizó sus sellos de retorno. Abrió un ojo para ver los troncos de nuevo.

¡Kuso! Dejó caer la cabeza con dramatismo. No todos habían regresado, era de esperarse estaba hecha picadillo, su chakra no había sido suficiente.

Sacó con bastante esfuerzo los que quedaron. Jugueteó un momento con el último kunai que retiró. Miró la familiar pieza de hierro, parecía duro e inquebrantable. Pero no era así. Recargó el peso de su cuerpo sobre uno de los postes mirando hacia el cielo en pleno crepúsculo.

No, no tenía caso darle más vueltas, no había nada truculento detrás de la respuesta de Neji, él era así. Y por eso mismo él no era culpable de nada. La única, con rango Jounin en cuanto a la culpa de todo lo que padecía, era ella. Ella era la culpable. La señora Feudal del País de la Culpa. Por ingenua, por ilusa, por almacenar dentro de sí patéticos deseos.

Porque ella anhelaba que algún día, tal vez la realidad fuera diferente. Porque en un recóndito lugar de sus adentros guardaba cierta esperanza de que él la apreciara por algo más que por el simple hecho de ser su compañera. Suspiró con pesadez.

¿Kami-sama, por qué habiendo tantos shinobis lindos y agradables, tenía que haberse fijado precisamente en el más frío e insensible de toda Konoha?

Porque en un principio por más que había pretendido hacerse creer que lo que sentía era simple camaradería, preocupación natural por el bien de un compañero, se había dado cuenta que no tenía caso engañarse. No era una niña que no podía definir sus sentimientos. La verdad simple y clara era que Neji Hyuuga le gustaba.

Sus ojos se iluminaron sutilmente y una tímida sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de su boca.

En aquel entonces, cuando había reconocido esa obvia verdad, lo había aceptado porque se percató de que era algo que podía manejar. No era la primera vez que pasaba por esa situación. Antes también le habían gustado otros chicos. Pero en un momento le atraían y al instante siguiente ya los había olvidado. Bueno era humana, tenía sentimientos; aunque claro, también estaba eso de que era joven y tenía hormonas.

Creyó que lo de Neji también sería algo temporal. Tal vez la convivencia diaria lo haría un poco dificultoso, pero sin duda se olvidaría de él. De eso creía haber estado más que segura.

Pero ese periodo de fijación con Neji no se le pasaba como sucedía en otras ocasiones. Había cavilado concienzudamente sobre el asunto para encontrar el motivo del por qué le gustaba tanto su compañero. Entonces, una tarde mientras descansaban después de una hora continua de taijutsu y lo veía tan imperturbable y distante como siempre, llegó a la conclusión de que todo era debido al clásico conflicto: "cuando no debes más lo quieres". Sí, subconscientemente se estaba aferrando a él porque ella sabía que ligarse con un integrante del equipo, no era correcto, mucho menos profesional. Definitivamente era culpa de una mala jugada, por no decir perversa, vil y retorcida, de sus hormonas juveniles. Sí, eso tenía que ser lo que mantenía al genio en su mente.

De nuevo una sonrisa bailó débil por sus labios. Una suave brisa se coló hasta donde estaba, acariciándole la cara y jugueteando con su flequillo.

En esa ocasión había intentado no preocuparse porque aún tenía un as bajo la manga que ya le había funcionado antes con otros chicos que también le habían gustado pero que no le convenían o tenía sus dudas sobre ellos. Y una vez que, con ese recurso, descubría que eran unos idiotas que no valían la pena, se borraban de su cabeza.

Si no podía de forma natural, echaría mano a su método personal para deshacerse de sus indeseables fijaciones, ese que los hacía bajar poco a poco (a veces a unos más rápido que a otros) de "fantasía hecha realidad" a "insípidos sin humor", "brutos sin talento" y muchas otras acertadas descripciones para el hato de lerdos en los que fijaba. Anteriormente lo había llamado "Convirtiendo al Adonis en bicho", pero era una falta de respeto; no para el tipo en cuestión sino para los bichos. Hasta ellos tenían más talentos y eran buenos. Ahí estaban los del Clan Aburame como ejemplo. Ahora su método se llamaba "Descenso en la escalera de la atracción", más sofisticado aunque también menos gracioso.

En aquel momento el genio de ojos perlados estaba posicionado en lo más alto de esa escalera. Más que posicionado, sus traidoras hormonas lo mantenían aferrado en la cima. Nunca hubiera creído que tendría que llegar a los extremos de usar la escalera por él. Aunque, Kami-sama, le atraía bastante; no, bastante no definía con justicia lo que le causaba, le atraía tanto que hasta había ideado un nuevo adjetivo para describirlo: perfecto dios de ensueño. Y aunque fuera tanta su fijación, usando la escalera lograría pasar de ella; es más con las actitudes que a veces mostraba el genio, botarlo sería pan comido. Lo único que necesitaba era la situación adecuada.

Y casi lo había conseguido, casi lo había logrado aquel día. Pero "casi" era una palabra, que arrogantemente creyó era una distancia mínima que franquear, aunque después entendió, que significaba en verdad, una fisura abismal en la realidad. El "casi" sólo la hizo engañarse, para hacerla más consciente después de su irremediable fracaso y de algo más.

Supo indudablemente que había fracasado, aquel día, cuando por primera vez le habían arrebatado toda su energía e inteligencia con un solo gesto.

El recuerdo hizo suavizar el rostro de la castaña. Cerró los ojos recargando la cabeza sobre el tronco de madera astillada. Esta vez, la sonrisa apareció plena en su boca. Sintió el calor del sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas mientras suspiraba, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que le regresaba a la memoria la imagen de "aquel día".

_Flash back…_

Tenten miraba con ojos desorbitados el despertador. No podía ser, se había quedado dormida.

¡¡KUSOO!!

De un salto salió de la cama. La desesperación le hizo fruncir el rostro. ¡No, no le daría tiempo! Respiró, intentando tranquilizarse. Aún tenía veinticinco minutos. Normalmente a buen paso le tomaba más de media hora en llegar, contando a partir de su salida de la casa.

Pero ella podía lograrlo.

Tomaría la actitud de sus compañeros de verde. Sería un reto desafiante, muy al estilo Gai y Lee.

Y además, ella era la kunoichi a la que nada doblegaba, era férrea, dura e inquebrantable como las armas que manejaba. Era la Kunoichi de Hierro (como se había autodenominado secretamente, una ridiculez más que le contagiaban sus excéntricos compañeros de equipo)

¡Vamos Tenten! se dijo y hasta se atrevió a gritar un ¡Yosh! como lo hacía Lee para animarse.

Entró al baño, en un mínimo de minutos salió vestida y con la cara goteando. Tomó una toalla para secarse. Salió corriendo de la habitación mientras se colgaba su equipo al hombro (por suerte lo había dejado listo antes de dormir).

Entró como rayo a la pequeña cocina, tomó un poco de pan devorándolo, cuando sintió que estaba a punto de atorarse abrió el refrigerador y bebió con avidez unos tragos de leche directamente de la caja, no había tiempo para servirse en un vaso. Se cepilló los dientes con tal rapidez que se golpeó en una encía. El ojo derecho le lloró pero no tenía tiempo de quejarse. Tomó una manzana (le alegró siempre tener sus frutas favoritas a la mano), medio la lavó y la metió a su bolsa. Esa la comería en el camino.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, el pequeño espejo que tenía en la entrada de la casa le devolvió su reflejo.

Se pasó con rapidez las manos intentando recomponer un poco el desastre en el que iba; tal vez cuando llegara al área podría…

…¡Eeh! De inmediato, su mirada reparó en la marca, parecida a una cicatriz, que bajaba desde su ceja izquierda hasta la mitad de la mejilla.

¡Kuso! "¿Por qué precisamente hoy?" gimió acercándose al espejo.

Parecía que la noche anterior a su almohada se le había antojado incrustársele justo en la mitad de la cara estampándole uno de sus pliegues. Intentó con un suave masaje borrar la marca un poco. Nada. Bueno, eso no era importante, lo que de verdad importaba en ese momento era darse prisa.

Mientras se desplazaba presurosa entre las calles, las personas con las que se topaba la miraran con curiosidad.

Cómo era posible que viviendo en una aldea ninja donde siempre ocurrían cosas insólitas e increíbles, sin olvidar algunas prodigiosamente absurdas, se sorprendieran de algo tan ordinario como una chica que corría arrebatadamente. Claro, también estaba el hecho de la apariencia en la que iba (una que poquitísimas veces mostraba) a parte además de que se iba dando ligeros golpecitos con los dedos de la mano izquierda sobre la cara agrietada mientras al mismo tiempo comía una manzana roja. Pero sucedían cosas más estrafalarias que esa.

Lo mejor era ir por los tejados, así evitaría las miradas de pasmo que iba causando a su frenético paso y también se libraría de arrollar a alguien que no se quitara a tiempo de su camino.

Neji iba a estar hecho un basilisco si llegaba tarde a la práctica, práctica que ella le había pedido hacer. Y era tan quisquilloso con eso de la puntualidad y el respeto al tiempo de los demás. La parte buena del asunto era que ya no iba a necesitar calentamiento.

Si las chicas no la hubieran entretenido tanto tiempo la noche anterior en el dichoso kunoichi time, esto no le habría pasado.

Todas habían decidido desde un principio que no estarían muy tarde. La mayoría tenían cosas que hacer al otro día y lo mejor era marcharse temprano. Pero del dicho al hecho había mucho trecho.

Primero se enfrascaron en esas charlas sobre la vida ociosa de los habitantes de Konoha (ella les llamaría chismes locales, pero las demás preferían referirse a ello de esa forma) Cada una con anécdotas diferentes, pero sin lugar a dudas las más jugosas eran las de Ino y Sakura (quien diría que en una florería y en un hospital uno se pudiera enterar de tantas cosas). Lo mejor era la forma en que las comentaban la rubia y la pelirrosa, hacían a cualquiera desternillarse de risa.

Luego habían hablado de las misiones que tenían en puerta. Se suponían que eran cosas secretas pero ellas no tenían inconveniente alguno en decirse las fechas, los integrantes, el objetivo de la misión, el grado de riesgo y su probable duración. Ella al principio se mostraba reticente a hablar sobre ello, pero después ya no le importó, le parecía exagerada tanta hermeticidad, además de que todo quedaba entre ellas y se daban ánimos unas a las otras. Aunque estaba segura que el genio se infartaría si supiera que ella comentaba con sus amigas los trabajos que les designaba Godaime.

Y cuando creían que ya no tenían nada más de qué hablar, Ino había hecho un final espectacular. Era de esperarse, después de todo ella había insistido en reunirse porque tenía algo genial que contarles.

Ante la mirada incrédula de todas, les había mostrado su original y extravagante nueva adquisición (aunque la definición de "colorida" también le sentaba).

Contó con lujo de detalles lo que había padecido por obtenerla. Claro no sin ganarse muchos regaños y sermones de Sakura, unas cuantas miradas asombradas y de pánico de Hinata, algo de su crédito y respeto por atreverse a hacer tal cosa, y varios comentarios divertidos y de admiración de Hanabi (ella también asistía; en qué momento se había vuelto muy íntima de Ino era un misterio; pero era algo que Hinata debía detener según Sakura antes de que la rubia le trasmitiera sus manías, y ahora le daba algo de razón a la Haruno). Aunque claro, la rubia admitió que los tragos que había ingerido antes de, habían acabado de completar el valor que le faltaba para hacerlo.

Creían que eso era todo, pero cuando apenas se estaban recuperando del shock causado por su reciente locura sin darles más tregua, les soltó con gran naturalidad la nueva y deschavetada ocurrencia que se le había metido en la cabeza; dejando a todas, sin excepción alguna, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Cosa que si llegaba a hacer, definitivamente tendría todo su respeto (porque ella tal vez ni drogada se atrevería a hacerlo)

Así habían pasado las horas volando. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era mucho más de medianoche. Sonrió, se la había pasado bien a más no poder, así que no le valía de nada quejarse.

Volvió a la realidad al ver que por fin llegaba al ansiado lugar.

Miró su reloj… ¡Sí! La Kunoichi de Hierro lo había logrado.

Admitió con sinceridad, que las carreras locas y las prácticas desquiciantemente exageradas que realizaba con el equipo, bien valían la pena. La habían ayudado a llegar al lugar en tiempo record y aunque tal vez estuviera agitada por la prisa, se sentía llena de energía.

Por un momento pensó que tal vez las fuerzas del cosmos se pusieran de su parte y hubiera llegado antes que él…

…pero no, el cosmos era masculino y parecía que siempre estaba de parte de los de su género. ¡Maldito machismo cósmico!

Lo vio sentado de espaldas a ella.

Tenten frunció el ceño. No era necesario que Neji la mirara, seguramente ya había percibido su arribo. Estaba muy quieto, parecía relajado como si meditara…

….Un momento, no se meditaba con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza baja…. Mala señal.

- Llegas tarde Tenten- dijo en tono tan sereno que sonaba frío.- Sabes que me molesta estar esperando.

- Go-gomenasai, Ne-Neji.- contestó con dificultad, el esfuerzo que había empleado en su vertiginosa carrera la tenía sin aire. ¡Kami-sama tan sólo eran dos minutos! Pero con eso bastaba para que el frío demonio Hyuuga ya estuviera impaciente. Tenten rodó los ojos con fastidio. Un momento, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar con la escalera.

Neji se levantó pausadamente, mostrando una reacción muy enormemente parecida a la sorpresa cuando vio a la kunoichi. Algo que Tenten no notó ya que estaba doblada, sujetándose de la rodillas para intentar restablecerse y pensando que ese tono usado en ella por lo pronto significaba bajar de un escalón al perfecto Neji Hyuuga. El reciente objeto de sus fantasías, en unos días estaría en el pasado.

- Traes… el cabello suelto.- dijo con voz pausada.

"¡Vaya que observador!" pensó irónica mientras levantaba la mirada aun respirando trabajosamente por la agitación. En esa posición, su cabello, que era bastante largo, le caía hacia adelante creando una especie de velo marrón que enmarcaba su sonrosada cara. Casi nunca lo soltaba, menos para entrenar, le estorbaba. Cuando había salido de casa sólo se había pasado las manos por su cabeza, pero había pensado en cuanto llegara pedirle un pequeño momento para hacerse sus acostumbrados y prácticos chonguitos.

- ¿Por qué no lo peinaste?- preguntó con esa voz neutra, que antes admiraba y ahora la desquiciaba.

"¡Kuso!" Maldijo la kunoichi. Ahora tendría que decirle, tsk, podría mentir pero qué más daba, ya estaba ahí; además de que estaba lo de la arruga en la cara, cosa que seguramente si aun no había notado, lo haría.

- Yo…me… dormí.- un rubor de vergüenza se sumó al del esfuerzo, tiñendo más sus mejillas. Aguardó unos segundos, más recuperada continuó.- Y no quise perder más tiempo peinándome.

Neji cruzó los brazos otra vez.

Sí, se había dormido ¿Acaso a él nunca le había pasado?

El Hyuuga la miró con cierto aire de suficiencia, casi contestando con eso a su pensamiento. Era Neji Hyuuga, obviamente no. Ella prefirió desviar la mirada. Bien, otros dos escalones más abajo por hacerla sentir como una inepta.

- Antes de comenzar… - casi se mordió la lengua para adoptar un tono de voz amable, además de que bajó la mirada, sabía que sus ojos delatarían su farsa.- Puedes darme unos minutos para recogerlo, lo haré rápido.- omitió un "onegai" deliberadamente.

Neji la observaba sin parpadear.

¡Kuso! Esa actitud analítica que a veces usaba hasta en lo más mínimo, la sacaba de sus casillas. ¿Por qué parecía examinar la situación? No le había pedido matar a alguien o peor aún bailar para ella, sólo tiempo para arreglarse el maldito cabello; el cual seguramente debía tener un estado de completo desastre. Sus ondulados mechones habían sido alborotados al vaivén de su loca carrera cuando atravesaba corriendo las calles y luego habían volado libremente cuando saltaba con rapidez sobre los techos de Konoha.

Bien, dos escalones más que descender por desesperarla. Vaya, la estadística era de cinco en apenas cinco minutos. Y el fondo eran treinta, si seguía así, ese mismo día estaría allí, impondría record y lo más importante… sería historia.

- Está bien, date prisa.- consintió el ojiluna

- Hai.- contestó.

Comenzó a buscar en su bolsa ligas y horquillas para levantarse el cabello. Si sus ondas fueran más suaves tal vez se atrevería a llevarlo suelto como el resto de las chicas. Pensándolo mejor le gustaba mas así, todas tenían el cabello lacio, su cabello encrespado la hacía diferente… ¡malditas horquillas donde estaban!

- Tú cabello es…raro.- comentó su compañero de repente.

¡Eeh! ¿Raro? Raro parecía un adecuado eufemismo para horrible. Apretó las ligas con fuerza dentro de su bolso.

¡Qué! Ahora le criticaba el cabello. El que él tuviera un cabello perfecto no le daba derecho a menospreciar el suyo. Exhaló aire molesta. Eso sin duda, le significaba los veinticinco escalones restantes de un tirón.

"Sayonara, perfecto dios de ensueño. Konichiwa, perfecto imbécil maleducado." Una venita comenzó a resaltar en donde comenzaba la marca de su almohada. Volteó a verle mientras le soltaba a la defensiva.

- Sí, es…diferente, pero a mí me gusta… - le miró con ojos refulgiendo de indignación. Sacudió con impaciencia su cabello echándolo hacia atrás para luego levantar la barbilla de modo desafiante. "Imbécil maleducado" se acercó hasta ella.

- A mí… también.- le contestó Neji.

Tenten lo miró atónita. Involuntariamente el corazón le saltó y con ese salto la estúpida escalera desapareció por completo. Y si eso la había sorprendido, lo siguiente sacudió todas las fibras de su ser.

Por primera vez, en todos los años que llevaban de conocerse, su compañero la derrotaba antes siquiera de comenzar a luchar.

Con lentitud, el inexpresivo e inalterable genio Hyuuga, el perfecto dios de ensueño tomó uno de sus mechones castaños entre sus dedos pálidos palpándolo. Después la miró con una extraña curiosidad en esos ojos plateados.

- Es… distinto,… bonito.- dijo en un tono que nunca le había escuchado y luego…

…luego Neji le sonrió.

Entonces el tiempo se detuvo y sus ojos chocolates se inundaron de un reluciente brillo con esa sonrisa.

Una sutil sonrisa que le vació el estómago para llenarlo después con un millón de aleteos cosquilleantes provocando que ella también quisiera sonreír; que le había agitado el corazón de tal forma que temió que sus acelerados latidos se pudieran escuchar; que le despertó en todo el cuerpo un calor profundo haciendo que le ardiera la cara y una bruma le nublara la mente.

Una sonrisa apenas perceptible pero inolvidable que le hizo sentir que en ese momento no había viento, olores, sonidos o colores a su alrededor; que sólo existían ella y ese chico de ojos opalinos.

Ese que nunca mostraba sus emociones, que siempre era hermético e imperturbable. Ese chico que le gustaba y trataba de olvidar, ese le había dado esa encantadora sonrisa. Porque esa no era la clase de sonrisa que a veces empleaba el genio, esa que sólo era un falso tirón en su boca. No, esta era diferente; ella lo sabía porque lo conocía. Sus ojos perlados resplandecían suavemente y sonreían al igual que sus labios.

No supo cómo reaccionar, estaba perturbada y cómo no estarlo si todos los poros de su piel parecieron despertar al sentir la proximidad del genio. La cercanía de Neji y su sonrisa le habían robado momentáneamente la razón y la vitalidad. (N/A Y a quién no)

- Va-vamos Neji, no-no bromees- contestó riendo nerviosa a causa de todo lo que sentía.

- Yo nunca bromeó.- le habló de nuevo con esa fría seriedad.

Lo miró mortificada. Era verdad, él nunca bromeaba. Y ella que siempre se creía ingeniosa, vivaz; ahora no, ahora simplemente no sabía cómo actuar o qué responder. Sus neuronas también parecían estar babeando por él dentro de su cerebro.

- …Yo…Arigato.- fue lo único coherente que atinó decir.

Mientras lo veía darse la vuelta y buscar algo en su equipo, la verdad la atravesó como si fuera uno de sus filosos kunais. En ese instante lo supo, entendió por qué no podía olvidarlo.

…_Fin de Flash back_

Salió de su ensoñación y volvió a mirar el arma que sostenía. Sí, el kunai parecía duro e inquebrantable, pero sólo era hierro, y el hierro al calor se volvía débil, inútil. Y al igual que un kunai al calor, ella ese día cuando él le había mirado y sonreído de esa manera, se había sentido sumamente débil y completamente inútil.

Se colgó su bolsa a la espalda haciendo caso omiso al crujido que habían hecho sus omoplatos por hacer ese ligero movimiento. Jugando aun con el kunai, comenzó a caminar mientras se alejaba lentamente del área de entrenamiento del equipo diez. El equipo de Ino no se encontraba en la aldea, según supo estarían fuera unos días, así que había decidido tomar prestado su campo. Se alegraba de no haber usado el de Hinata o Sakura que estaban más alejados, porque al ritmo que llevaba a causa del cansancio (las piernas le pesaban horrores) seguramente habría llegado a medianoche a Konoha. Tal vez debería buscar otro método de relajación, uno que no la dejara hecha picadillo.

No había utilizado el área de práctica designada a su equipo porque no quería encontrarse con ninguno de sus compañeros de verde y mucho menos con él. Pero ahora ya desahogada podría enfrentar y soportar la presencia de ese shinobi.

Ese shinobi causante de su molestia, de su furia, de sus presentes calambres musculares y su futuro envaramiento general.

Ese que había sembrado en ella, en todos los años de convivencia que había compartido, un sentimiento profundo y muy fuerte, más que todos los que había sentido antes, más que todo lo que hubiera experimentado en su joven vida. Que ella había confundido con otra cosa. Y que había florecido y se había hecho claro aquel día.

Un sentimiento que iba más allá del compañerismo, de la admiración, de la simple atracción, más allá de todo. Ya no estaba confundida, ella sabía cuál era verdad…

… y la verdad era que ella, Tenten, la Kunoichi de Hierro, estaba enamorada de Neji Hyuuga.

* * *

Antes de comenzar… ¡Hola de nuevo!

Bueno, pasado el protocolo social, ¿pues qué les pareció?

Sí, lo sé, algo empalagoso al final del flash back. Pero qué, déjenme sacar mi "yo" cursi (sí, a veces aparece en algún momento de romance).

Saben, siempre me preguntaba cual sería la reacción de nuestra castaña favorita al ver al ver al precioso-fastidioso Hyuuga sonriendo de esa manera. Sonriendo de verdad. Creo que nunca lo he visto sonreir en el anime ni en el manga. Si sí lo ha hecho, díganme en que capítulo lo hace para verlo. (Babearé como las neuronas de Tenten)

Está situación me pareció la perfecta para el segundo capítulo. Explica el enfado de la vivaz Tenten. Sé que lo de la sonrisa no es nada nuevo, ya he leído sobre esto en otros fics. Y sobre el nombre del capítulo, creo que es idóneo para Tenten.

Tardé en actualizar porque ando algo escasa de tiempo, además de que estaba sin internet. Pero espero subir el tercero más rápido.

Antes de irme, gracias por leer estas descabelladas ideas y por último…

…¿algún review que dejar?

(Vamos, la timidez y la desidia no son buenas… anímense y presiónenle aquí abajito)

¡Ja ne!


	3. Malhumor Nocturno

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. El disparate que leerán a continuación, ese si es mío.**

* * *

La vaga claridad del la luna llena impedía que las penumbras envolvieran el ambiente. Los cantos nocturnos que entonaban las escondidas criaturas de la noche eran el sonido de fondo que se escuchaba en todo el distrito.

Una respiración algo exasperada se unió momentáneamente a la algarabía nocturna de sonidos.

La habitación de donde provenía era algo grande para una sola persona. A un lado de la única ventana que daba vista al exterior se encontraba un modesto futón. Originalmente ese era el lugar que correspondía a la silla y a la mesa que fungía como escritorio, en la que apenas cabría una persona. Pero en ese momento, éstos se encontraban justo al otro extremo del lugar, pegados a una gaveta y a un pequeño armario, en cuyos interiores todo estaba perfectamente acomodado. El bochorno agobiante de la noche había hecho necesario ese pequeño reajuste en el escaso mobiliario que se podía enumerar. Tal vez por eso la habitación daba esa sensación de espacio engañosa. Era un lugar sencillo pero muy adecuado para quien residía allí.

Una espalda desnuda cubierta por una espesa cabellera larga, que la noche volvía más oscura de lo que era, yacía sobre el futón. De entre lo que dejaba ver la melena oscura, justo en la parte superior de esa espalda, se vislumbraba la fina piel de una cicatriz que los traslucidos rayos de la luna daban la impresión de hacer brillar. Se escuchó otro suspiro hecho con fastidio. Quien estaba tendido sobre el futón se dio la vuelta.

Con los brazos y las manos cruzadas sobre la almohada, la figura apoyó su cabeza en ellos. Un pecho duro y pálido, y un abdomen plano, marcado atléticamente por tantas años de entrenamiento, se distinguieron de entre la menguada oscuridad. Momentos después se giró a un lado, una pierna fibrosa salió de entre la sábana, flexionándose. Unos segundos pasaron, al parecer no encontró comodidad en esa posición y decidió girar de nuevo. Se reflejaba un hastío en esos ojos cuyo color se parecía al del astro nocturno que ahora miraban. Neji Hyuuga soltó otra pesada exhalación. El calor en la aldea era tan insoportable que había llegado al punto de hacerle dormir en ropa interior.

Pero la exasperación del Hyuuga se debía también a otra cosa. No estaba solo.

Una vez, por, ya no recordaba cuantas noches más, otro personaje yacía con él, no dejándole descansar como debiera.

Nuevamente el insomnio, se hacía presente al lado del genio.

Era su intermitente compañero nocturno en las últimas fechas (siendo más exacto desde hacía dos meses). Unas veces parecía que llegaba pero no, el genio lograba evadirlo conciliando el sueño. O tal vez era que el cansancio lograba vencerle. Pero en otras, no le abandonaba hasta el asomo de los primeros halos del alba. Dejándole malhumorado.

Y todo había comenzado desde que Ino Yamanaka, esa rubia latosa, había conversado con él. "Decidida e impulsiva" había dicho de ella hacía dos días. Pero también había agregado al final "E impertinente; causante de esto". Otro bufido exasperado se escuchó en el distrito Hyuuga.

_Flash back…_

Sí, se acabo, no más clases en el Clan. Neji Hyuuga pensaba esto mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas dentro de unos de los tantos salones de reuniones que había en el edificio principal del la Hokage.

A partir de que Tenten había decidido ayudar a Hanabi a mejorar sus lanzamientos de armas, había comenzado el acoso. Ambas no habían dejado de molestarlo, tratando de convencerlo que él debía hacer lo mismo con el Juken. Qué el gran genio del Byakugan (Hanabi lo decía con sinceridad y respeto, su compañera con algo de malicia y un esbozo de sonrisa burlona) debía iniciar en el mundo ninja a las nuevas generaciones del Clan Hyuuga.

El resultado había sido que por las tardes de los miércoles hacía práctica con tres niños y dos niñas de la rama secundaria, y tres niños más de la principal. Un total de ocho pares ojos que le miraban con una extraña mezcla de admiración y miedo por parte de los del Bouke, y otra aun más rara de admiración, desdén y respeto por parte de los del Souke.

Lo extraño del asunto, según apreciaba el genio, era que le estaba gustando su nuevo papel, aunque tal vez sólo fuera que se estaba acostumbrando.

"Ó simplemente gustas de alimentar a tu perverso ego con el hecho de que te llamen sensei de forma tan solemne" le había dicho con natural franqueza su compañera cuando se lo había comentado. No hacía caso a los comentarios de Tenten porque al finalizarlos siempre mostraba esa sonrisilla de niña traviesa que le hacían saber que no los decía con mala intención.

Ese miércoles en particular habían terminado bastante temprano. Después de lo que había pasado con una de sus pequeñas pupilas, ya no tuvo ánimos de continuar.

Una de las niñas había recibido un bloqueo de chakra en una pierna, desplomándose estrepitosamente al suelo y acto seguido se había soltado a llorar en leves quejidos Él había creído que al hablarle de forma seria y dura, ella callaría y entendería (así lo veía él) que debía omitir el dolor, cesar el llanto y convertir su sufrimiento en fuerza para seguir atacando a su oponente.

Pero lo que había conseguido era todo lo contrario. "Mujeres" rechistó el genio.

La niña al ver su expresión había arreciado el llanto. Hinata y Hanabi habían llegado hasta la pequeña para ayudarla, y reconfortarla con absurdas palabras. Pero sin poder evitarlo había sentido cierta congoja por no poder socorrerla él. Vio en ese momento como sus neblinosas intensiones de ser algún día sensei se desvanecían como bruma por la mañana.

No, definitivamente aquello no era lo suyo, le había dicho a la castaña. Y Tenten se había mostrado totalmente de acuerdo con él. Claro, riéndose sin disimulo alguno, mientras le contaba la forma en que había abordado la situación con la pequeña del Bouke.

Lo mejor era seguir su camino como Ninja de Elite.

Pero ahora su presuntuoso camino de ninja lo tenía atrapado en el edificio de la Hokage, llenando el papeleo rutinario y obligatorio sobre la siguiente misión que llevarían a cabo. Aun faltaban más de quince días para salir a ella pero a él nunca le gustaba dejar las cosas para el último momento. No, esa era el sello personal de Lee y Tenten que siempre esperaban el último minuto para llenar los "malditamente aburridos" (adjetivo que le daba la castaña) formularios administrativos.

El castaño miró con indignación la pregunta numero veintinueve, la ultima que hacía la hoja de trámite TJ-6.

¡Kuso! Eso era una burla.

Tenía entendido, ésta pregunta había sido incluida a petición de Jiraiya como parte de su premio por ser el ganador en los torneos de combates mixtos. Seguramente lo había hecho para saber cuántos pervertidos como él había en la aldea. Lo peor era que la Hokage lo había permitido.

_"¿Ha desarrollado usted alguna técnica poco ortodoxa que no siga el protocolo ninja por presentar tendencias poco morales?"_

- ¿Qué clase de aldea ninja es esta? – dijo entre dientes.

Recordó con cierto enfado que Naruto se había pavoneado por ser el único que había llenado esa pregunta. Ya que había desarrollado una técnica así. El "Sexy no jutsu".

Con eso había desatado en cierto grupo de idiotas, que se hacían llamar shinobis, un frenesí por desarrollar otras cosas igual de imbéciles para llenar el espacio de la estúpida pregunta veintinueve y no quedarse atrás. Los primeros habían sido Kiba, ese chico Konohamaru y Sai. De los primeros lo entendía eran muy similares al atolondrado rubio. Sobre Sai, le parecía extraño, pero al parecer su cercanía con Naruto no era muy conveniente. Según el ex raíz había ingresado porque argumentaba que la competencia sana entre camaradas reforzaba los lazos de amistad y otras cosas como esas, según decía el libro que estaba leyendo.

Lo que Neji pensaba era que el tipo era igual de pervertido que el resto. Porque no sólo la competencia de jutsus estúpidos era llevada por los más jóvenes, otros no tanto como Ebisu, Kotetsu e Izumo también estaban desarrollando los suyos.

Lo único que hacían ese hato de retrasados era degradar a una versión indigna y caricaturesca la honorable y renombrada vida de un ninja.

De los chicos lo podía creer, eran unos degenerados de tomo a lomo, pero nunca creyó que una de las chicas participaría en eso.

La población femenina de ninjas de Konoha podría tener chicas ridículas, absurdas, estrafalarias pero dentro de un rango normal. Todas, menos una.

Sin duda Ino Yamanaka, se cocía aparte. Ella estaba orgullosa de ser una de los pocos ninjas y la única kunoichi en llenar el espacio de la pregunta veintinueve.

Neji recordó como Tenten se doblaba de risa al contarle que la rubia había desarrollado una técnica de confusión mental, en la que el oponente bailaba a un ritmo frenético mientras se quitaban la ropa a voluntad de la kunoichi.

Su gesto duro se suavizó al recordar riendo a su compañera. No tenía mucho contacto con las alumnas de Tsunade, le parecían infantiles y desquiciantes. Pero a Tenten le agradaban. Aunque Ino era de quien más le hablaba Tenten, la castaña decía que la Yamanaka era la más normal de todas las kunoichis con las que convivía.

"¿Normal esa rubia?" pensó el genio. Sin duda Tenten debía revisar sus definiciones. Porque a él la rubia le parecía cualquier cosa menos normal, algo así como un caso perdido.

La realidad era que mientras esas chicas no le molestaran ni le importunaran, a él no le importaba cómo se comporta-

De improviso la puerta se abrió sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eeh Neji? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo una voz que respiraba trabajosamente.- Pensé que el lugar estaba vacío. Bueno, no importa. No digas que me has visto.

Un par de centellantes ojos azules lo miraron de momento. Después como un veloz rayo amarillo, se coló dentro de un pequeño armario, que seguramente guardaba papelería, para esconderse. Neji miró con fastidio como el escondite se abría de nuevo para que su morador metiera la pequeña bolsa que portaba y que había dejado afuera.

El sonido de unos pasos acelerados que se acercaban le hizo dirigir la vista a la puerta del salón otra vez. Esta se abrió por segunda ocasión en menos de tres minutos. Un chico de cabellos negros y lentes oscuros había entrado al lugar.

- ¿Oh Hyuuga?- miró sorprendido al chico.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Bueno, no importa. ¿Has visto a Ino por casualidad?

El genio se dedicó a mirar con gesto ceñudo a su nuevo interlocutor. Pero qué diablos se creían esos dos. ¿Qué todos los ninjas de Konoha eran idiotas?

El chico de las gafas le miró algo abochornado.

- Esta bien Hyuuga, entiendo.- dijo el tipo interpretando la mirada como "Crees qué sé donde esta" Y "Lárgate no me fastidies más". El recién llegado se dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta tras él.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando la kunoichi "caso perdido" salió de su escondite.

- Uff qué maldito calor hace allí adentro. Pensé que Aoba nunca se iría.

La rubia miraba sonriente al castaño. Se estiró contorsionándose un poco. El Hyuuga la observaba con su gesto neutro. Era una ninja por qué no había realizado un Henge en lugar de haberse escondido de esa forma tan absurda.

- Arigato por no decir nada, Neji.

El genio la siguió mirando. Lo que Ino no sabía era que él no había dicho nada porque el tipo se había marchado así sin más, sin darle tiempo a responder. Si no seguramente que le habría contestado, él nunca mentía.

- Por cierto ¿qué haces?- preguntó acercándose hasta donde estaba sentado Neji. - ¡Qué! Ya estás haciendo el papeleo pre-misión. Pero si faltan casi dos semanas para que salgan - dijo mirando la hoja que Neji llenaba. Él se apresuró a tapar el papel con la mano.

- Ino, esto es confidencial.- dijo mirándole con dureza. Tan confidencial que seguro ya sabía a dónde irían, cual era la misión y cuando partirían. Tenía que hablar con su compañera muy seriamente sobre eso.

- Oh vamos, Neji. No seas pesado.- dijo con clara desfachatez sin importarle que le siguiera mirando de ese modo que hasta a Naruto amedrentaba.- No sigas al pie de la letra la vida ninja, relájate.- la sonrisa de Ino apareció con gracia en su rostro.

-Si no te importa Ino, tengo que terminar esto, así que no puedo seguir hablando contigo.- respondió tajante

- Hummm no me importa. Me quedare un rato más. No quiero correr el riesgo de encontrarme a ese baka por ahí.- contestó con naturalidad

La Yamanaka se sentó en una de las sillas contiguas, colocando la pequeña bolsa que portaba en su regazo. Neji la ignoró. No tenía caso que gastara su tiempo con esa rubia loca.

Al poco rato la escuchó murmurar cosas. Neji alzó la vista un momento. Parecía que Ino hablaba consigo misma mientras se veía en un espejo de mano. Sí, definitivamente estaba loca.

- Sí, Ino. Perfecta como siempre.- dijo en voz alta mientras se hacía un guiño a sí misma.

Neji la ignoró de nuevo. Pero entonces, momentos después sintió el peso de una mirada sobre su persona. Volteó de soslayo, la rubia lo miraba de forma concienzuda, sin parpadear, como si cavilara algo importante.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó con tono apático sin mirarla.

- Es sólo que… te envidio un poco, ¿sabes? - dijo pesarosa.- Tienes varias cosas que se me hacen muy difíciles de conseguir…

Neji la miró. "Como coherencia o madurez, o tal vez te refieras a profesionalismo, seriedad o cordura" pensó irónico el genio.

- Porque, sólo mírate…- dijo con cierto dramatismo.

Neji sintió algo de compasión. A su modo le entendía.

El había sido el mejor novato de su generación, el primero de ellos en ser Jounin. Le habían ofrecido un puesto en los AMBU, que aun estaba meditando en aceptar o no. Era nombrado líder cuando formaba parte de otro equipo, incluso fungía como tal en el suyo cuando Gai no los acompañaba. Gracias a su impecable desempeño como ninja había logrado que el Souke lo considerara en las reuniones del Concejo del Clan. Por no decir que era la mano derecha de Hiashi-sama. Y recientemente, un señor feudal del País del Viento, por recomendación de los shinobis de Suna, había solicitado sus servicios exclusivos como escolta. Y mientras tanto ella, la rubia que le miraba con gesto algo entristecido, a penas había obtenido su rango Jounin.

Así que comprendía el tono que usaba la rubia. Después de todo parecía que de vez en cuando sí le hacían conexión las neuronas en esa cabeza amarilla.

Ino dio un suspiro. Tal parecía que iba a comenzar a hablar de nuevo, Neji creyó que lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella era escucharla.

- Cómo empiezo…- lo miró ladeando la cabeza.- Primero está tu piel. - los ojos del genio se contrajeron apenas un milímetro.- ¿Por qué un chico tiene una piel tan fina? No es justo. Apenas y se notan tus poros, y jamás de los jamases te he visto un solo grano.- hizo una pausa y los ojos de Neji se redujeron otro milímetro.- Yo tengo que hacer tantas cosas para mantener mi piel tersa y limpia.

Ino soltó un leve gemido mientras se tocaba con suavidad una mejilla. La parlanchina continúo.

-Luego esta tu cabello. Es tan lacio y brillante. Y no pareces tener orzuela, ni las puntas abiertas, prácticamente parece de anuncio. O dime. –dijo en tono bajo como queriendo que él le contara el secreto.- ¿Usas algún tratamiento en particular para mantenerlo así? Al mío tengo que ponerle ciertos aceites para que mantenga su humedad.- le confesó solidaria.

La rubia tomó su larga coleta palpándola con sus finas manos, jugueteando con unas hebras de su melena color oro.

- Y por último tus cejas, ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es depilarse las cejas?... Que pregunta tan tonta, obvio no sabes.- dijo sonriente. Neji apretó los labios hasta que su boca se volvió una dura línea horizontal. - Las tuyas están delineadas de una forma tan natural y perfecta… - volvió a suspirar.- Si fueras una chica serías tan afortunada, Neji.- dijo mirándole sonriente mientras ponía los codos sobre sus piernas y apoyaba la barbilla en sus manos.

Una venita a un lado de la ceja "natural y perfecta" de Neji Hyuuga empezó a latir. Que mierda de conversación era esa. Más aun que hacía escuchando a esa desadaptada.

Ino seguía sin apartar la vista de Neji. Según Tenten, su compañero no era muy adepto a los cumplidos. Era muy modesto decía la castaña. Neji siempre se mantenía indiferente a los halagos. Pero lo cierto era que las señales que daba el rostro del Hyuuga no era estoicismo. Por más que el genio intentara ocultarlo, ella era una experta en observar, leer las expresiones. Y claramente podía verlo. Neji Hyuuga lucía molesto. Aunque a Ino no le importó en lo más mínimo el gesto ofuscado con el que esos ojos perlados le miraban.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle Neji a la "desadaptada", ésta se levantó de su asiento, para asomarse por la ventana.

- Menos mal que se va.- dijo la rubia con alivio. Sus chispeantes ojos azules seguían la figura del chico que hacía un rato le buscaba y que ahora se alejaba del lugar.- Bien, entonces me voy. Arigato otra vez… Eeh… ¿Qué pasa?

Neji Hyuuga la miraba de forma extraña, algo contrariada. Por lo que podía leerle parecía abochornado, incluso tenía un levísimo rubor en esas pálidas mejillas.

- Tu falda está… Eeh… sucia.- dijo el genio con voz apagada.-… de atrás.- finalizó, desviando la mirada.

- ¿Qué?

La chica giró la cabeza para mirar la parte baja de su cuerpo. Un pequeño manchón rojo podía verse justo en su trasero.

-¡Kuso! – dijo indignada. Neji enarcó una ceja perfecta, al parecer a Tenten no era la única que gustaba de maldecir.- Lo que me faltaba. Debió haber pasado por los movimientos bruscos que hice en la misión. O lo que hice para esconderme de ese molesto de Aoba.

Miró a Neji, éste le seguía viendo con turbación y bochorno. Acaso el Hyuuga estaba pensando que la sangre se debía a…

Un brillo malicioso apareció en los ojos de la Yamanaka. Sería muy divertido crear una situación para reírse un poco de Neji. No, mejor no; no lo conocía bien, tal vez él no tomara la broma con el mismo tono que ella.

- Tranquilo Neji, no es lo que tú crees. Así que quita esa cara azorada.

El genio enarcó de forma milimétrica su ceja, cómo había podido deducir que estaba incómodo.

- No, no es mi menstruación, ni nada de eso.- soltó con naturalidad sospechosa.

Por más que pudo, no logró vencer el impulso de decirlo para ver cómo reaccionaba el genio. Los shinobis podían ser o mostrarse muy duros, pero esa sola palabra los perturbaba. El genio no era diferente, el rubor se intensificó al escuchar la palabra con "m". Sin poder evitarlo, Ino estalló en risas. "Tengo que contarle esto a Tenten" cruzó en la mente de la rubia.

Después le explicó a Neji a que se debía su misterioso sangrado. No hacía mucho, en realidad una semana, había logrado obtener su rango Jounin. Todo gracias a su práctica médica. Y había decidido conmemorar la buena nueva con un recuerdo perpetuo. En honor al sobrenombre de su difunta madre, ahora una perfecta avispa color carmesí descansaba sobre su glúteo derecho. Había escogido ese lugar no visible porque así evitaría problemas con su padre.

- Un… tatuaje. - dijo el de los ojos perlados, su rubia interlocutora asintió. - Debió haberte dolido – Neji se sorprendió un poco de lo que comentó.

- Muy poco. Bueno, bastante en realidad.- confesó haciendo una mueca.- Pero, no me importó, quería recordar ese día para siempre, así que sentí el impulso de hacerlo y "voila"… Una nueva y excitante experiencia.

- Los impulsos no son buenos en la vida de un ninja.- dijo Neji con su tono habitual.

Ino le miró con infinita paciencia, como si fuera a explicar algo complicado a un niño pequeño.

- En la vida de un ninja, puede que tengas razón.- Neji le miró con petulancia, por supuesto que tenía razón.- Seguir mis impulsos me ha metido en problemas.- aceptó. El chico le mió con cierto aire irónico. - Pero en la vida normal, como a persona humanas corrientes me refiero, creo fielmente que está bien. Aunque claro cuando son causados por malas emociones como coraje o furia es mejor ignorarlos porque no sólo hieres a alguien más, también terminas mal tú. Pero cuando los impulsos son causados por sentimientos buenos, del corazón. Esos, mi amigo, nunca se deben contener porque al final nunca te arrepientes de haberlos hecho. - la Yamanaka sonrió. Neji la miró imperturbable.

- Ni aunque debido a ellos apenas hayas obtenido algo que el resto de tus compañeros ya obtuvo desde hace tanto.- comentó algo sarcástico el Hyuuga, haciendo alusión en que la rubia era la última en obtener su rango de elite. Ella ladeó la cabeza, pensativa, pareciendo no importarle el comentario hiriente de Neji.

-No, ni aun así me arrepiento. Yo creo que todos los sentimientos que crean a mis impulsos me han vuelto fuerte... - Neji la seguía mirando impávido. Dudaba que eso fortaleciera a algún ninja. – Me han hecho hacer cosas que ni siquiera me hubiese creído capaz de hacer. Además de que he obtenido inolvidables y divertidas vivencias.- sonrió con placer. - Es tan difícil contener esa fuerza invisible cuando te atrapa.- le confesó divertida.

Neji dudo que algún día pudiera entenderle. Bueno, tal vez cuando el infierno se congelara. La chica "caso perdido" vio su reloj.

- Kami-sama ¡qué tarde es! Lo siento Neji, me encantaría seguir hablando contigo pero tengo que irme.- comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta. Antes de salir, se detuvo volteando hacia Neji. El fastidio regresó a la cara del Hyuuga, ahora qué querría esa desadaptada.- Por cierto Neji, si ves a Tenten dile que no olvide que hoy tenemos Kunoichi Time en mi casa.

- ¿Kunoichi time?

- Cosas de chicas.- "¿cosas de chicas?" formuló Neji en su cabeza, no atreviéndose a preguntar a que se refería.- Tú sabes, belleza, chismes, romances… galanes.- añadió con picardía guiñando un ojo.

- ¿Galanes?- le brotó la pregunta

- Chicos lindos, shinobis apuestos, buen mercado masculino disponible…- agregó traviesa.- Oh vamos, quita esa cara de desaprobación. - por cuarta vez en la tarde Ino Yamanaka lograba leer sus gestos. – Si ustedes hablan sobre mujeres, porque nosotras no podemos hacer lo mismo con los chicos.

- ¿Tenten participa en eso? – ahí estaban otra vez saliendo las palabras de su boca. Qué rayos le pasaba.

- Claro que sí. Es una chica después de todo.- resaltó la rubia. Por segunda vez en la conversación el brillo malicioso aparecía en los ojos azules.- Una muy linda, por cierto.- remarcó Ino.- No me extrañaría que tuviera uno o dos pretendientes por ahí.- soltó con naturalidad.

Esta vez Neji fue consciente de lo que la rubia pretendía, así que dirigió su atención de nuevo a los papeles pre-misión.

- Ino... - dijo sin mirarla. Ino no era tan tonta como él creía. Quería leer de nuevo sus reacciones.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó cantarina

- Decías que tenía prisa, ¿no?- le miró de soslayo sin girarse. La Yamanaka sonreía.

- ¿Neji?... - un sonido ininteligible obtuvo Ino como respuesta del Hyuuga. La rubia estaba tonta si pensaba que él voltearía.- Será mejor que tú también te des prisa, o si no tal vez se te hará tarde.- dijo enigmática con un tonillo burlón, después cerró la puerta tras ella.

Neji miró la puerta cerrada mientras se decía que debía olvidar la conversación ridícula que había acabado de tener con la persona más absurda de toda la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

"Debía" se mofó se sí mismo. Ni siquiera necesitaría esforzarse para olvidar lo que acababa de compartir Ino Yamanaka con él.

…_Fin de flash back_

Neji apartó con molestia la sábana, saliendo del tradicional lecho oriental. Hacía un calor de los mil diablos, el insomnio no lo dejaba dormir; no tenía caso seguir tendido. Se paró junto a la ventana contemplando la luna brillante, los lacios cabellos le acariciaron la espalda. (N/A Suertudos cabellos)

Más que enfadado con la rubia, estaba molesto consigo mismo.

Porque lo que más le irritaba de todo era que, sin saber cómo, se le habían introducido esas estúpidas ideas en la cabeza. Por culpa de esa cabeza hueca, se había visto sometido por algo que él se enorgullecía en dominar y que ella, muy al contrario suyo, al parecer se divertía al dejarse llevar: Los impulsos. A la mañana siguiente de su conversación con Ino había caído por primera vez, en toda su sobria vida de ninja y persona normal, en ellos. Y en la noche de ese mismo día su insomnio había aparecido por primera vez. Aunque también ahora se aunaba lo de Lee.

Pero en cuanto a lo de Ino, ella no tuvo razón. Él sí se arrepentía de lo que había pasado.

"Te arrepientes porque no esperabas lo que pasó después" le dijo una vocecita burlona en la cabeza.

- Tal vez…- susurró el genio. Dándole algo de crédito a la vocecilla.

En la lustrosa redondez del astro nocturno, la memoria del genio hizo aparecer un sonrosado y contrariado rostro femenino de grandes ojos chocolates y largos cabellos castaños. Neji no pudo evitar sonreír mientras miraba esa inolvidable imagen sobre la pálida luna llena.

* * *

Hola!

Este capítulo disfruté al hacerlo, sí, mi pervertida mente gozó imaginando al genio en escasa vestimenta. ^^

Esta vez actualizé más rápido. Sí, cuando me trabaja el hamsters, me trabaja sin parar.

Espero les haya gustado. Aclarado el malhumor del genio, aunque... hay algo que le molesta más. jojojo.

Nos vemos! Besos desde el caluroso (como siempre) Puerto Jarocho.

Algo que comentar?

Un review no estaría mal...


	4. El Genio Hyuuga

**Lo de siempre los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto-sama. La historia, sí es de esta jarocha.**

_Antes de empezar:_

_Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a una malvada que quiere quitarnos sus maravillosos fics. La muy insolente me arrastró y envició a esta adicción/pasión por el NejiTen y ahora quiere abandonar el barco._

* * *

Desde que había comenzado el verano el calor no daba tregua en ningún momento. Desde los primeros rayos de la mañana empezaba su sofocante trabajo. Comenzaba a caldear el ambiente casi con el alba, para después caer como plomo ardiente sobre la ciudad durante las tardes y terminar con un bochorno ahogante por las noches. Ese día parecía que no iba a ser muy diferente de los anteriores.

Una brisa apenas perceptible movía como una suave mano invisible la corteza de los árboles y acariciaba con delicadeza los pétalos de las flores del pulcro jardín que adornaba la parte trasera del dojo de entrenamiento del Souke, en el distrito Hyuuga.

Con un humeante vaso de té como única compañía, una persona mantenía la mirada de sus ojos perlados fijamente en el estanque que bordeaba la salida del dojo. A pesar del desvelo que llevaba, éstos apenas denotaban cansancio. Sólo una ligera tonalidad algo oscura que se posaba bajo cada uno de ellos indicaba que su propietario no había dormido bien.

Normalmente el brillo del sol de la mañana que resplandecía entre los árboles y la visión de las suaves ondas que se extendían lentamente sobre el agua, causadas por las carpas que nadaban en el fondo, le proporcionaban paz y armonía a Neji, el Genio Hyuuga.

Sin embargo aquel día no lograban serenarlo, pues tenía cuatro días con un raro anhelo por cierta presencia, tanto hasta el punto de tener que obligarse a no partir en su busca. Afortunadamente una sabia voz en la cabeza le decía que se controlara. No debía caer otra vez en eso que la parlanchina rubia del equipo diez cedía tan fácilmente.

Cuatro días habían transcurrido desde que regresaran a la aldea. La mano suave de la brisa llegó hasta el vaso que sostenía haciendo que le vapor que desprendía se moviera bamboleante. Cuatro días desde que ella se había despedido de ellos. Cuatro días en los que no daba señales de aparecer.

Se decía que su necesidad de verle se debía a que estaba preocupado. Él ya estaba totalmente recuperado de la extenuante misión, pero ¿Y ella? ¿En dónde estaba?

Por supuesto se aseveró a sí mismo con serenidad y firmeza que toda su inquietud hacia la ausencia de Tenten radicaba en el hecho de que la conocía de tantos años. Era su compañera, quería su bienestar.

Aunque no había necesidad de tantas interrogantes y ni de atribularse por el estado de Tenten. Con creces había demostrado ser tan dura y resistente como ellos. Pero lo cierto era que no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Una y otra vez en esas noches su imagen había aparecido en la luna.

¡Kuso! ¿Por qué ni siquiera había ido a buscarle como en otras ocasiones para salir a practicar?

Una de las carpas koi saltó en ese momento.

Impertérrito, el chico de ojos perlados vio el súbito oleaje creado por el salto del pez. Un salto aparentemente pequeño pero que agitó todo el agua del estanque, rompiendo la quietud de la superficie. Parecía una metáfora de la naturaleza sobre el efecto de ese reciente suceso en su interior.

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que esa conversación con Lee había agregado otra inquietante sensación a su catálogo de cosas que analizar. Una sensación que había experimentado por vez primera, que había acarreado en su ser una pequeña pero perturbadora miríada de emociones. Primero la rubia y después Lee. Ahora parecía que no sólo en las noches iba a encontrarse intranquilo y pensativo.

- Neji – sonó una voz regresándole a la realidad.

El genio se levantó de inmediato al reconocer quien le hablaba. Dos pares de ojos perlados le miraban. Unos brillantes con expectación, los otros con seriedad y algo de hastío. A un lado suyo se encontraban Hiashi Hyuuga y su prima Hanabi. Neji escuchaba con atención las palabras de su tío.

- No es ninguna molestia Hiashi-sama.- asintió Neji con una reverencia.- Será un verdadero placer acompañar a Hanabi-sama.- dijo el genio mirando con suavidad a la chica que sonreía detrás del líder del Souke.

* * *

En las zonas verdes que rodeaban Konoha el calor era soportable, pero en el área urbana de la villa, simplemente parecía la antesala del infierno. Sin embargo, aun así la vida y el comercio tenían que continuar.

En uno de los establecimientos más visitados de la zona comercial, dos personas entraban y salían, acarreando unos singulares paquetes al interior del local mientras una tercera trabajaba dentro.

- No sé que habría hecho sin ustedes. - la voz ahogada de Ino Yamanaka apenas se escuchó. Desde el área climatizada en donde guardaban las flores para mantenerlas frescas acomodaba los paquetes con capullos que le acababan de llegar. Con gusto se quedaría ahí dentro hasta que terminara el verano.

- No hay problema Ino-san. Es un placer.

- Vamos, Ino. Para que están los amigos.

- ¡Ay! ¡Son un sol! – gritó la rubia para que la escucharan. A los pocos segundos apareció de nuevo.- Fue una suerte que pasaran por aquí. Sin su ayuda me habría llevado toda la mañana y resto de la tarde con esto. Sakura prometió que traería a Naruto para ayudarme pero Tsunade-sama los envió de misión. Y esos chicos que traen los pedidos, ni siquiera se dignaron en ofrecerme ayuda.

- Debiste haber usado tus técnicas de persuasión.- dijo Tenten con voz traviesa.

- Lo pensé pero…. - la rubia se estremeció e hizo una mueca.- Estaban bastante… poco agradables a la vista.- contestó con una sonrisa. A un lado de ella Lee pasaba con otro paquete de flores cubierto en una envoltura diferente.

- Ese era el último Ino-san. ¿Lo acomodo dentro?

- No, Lee. Ese es un pedido muy especial, tal vez no tarden en venir por él. Ponlo con mucho cuidado en esa vitrina, onegai. - el chico asintió. La rubia suspiró dejándose caer sobre una silla.- Necesitaré ir al "Circulo de paz" después de esto. Un masaje me caería de mil maravillas.

- Creo que no sería mala idea que yo te acompañara.- caviló la castaña.- ¿Qué? - Ino la miraba sorprendida.- Tal vez ese ridículo lugar que tú y Sakura tanto alaban reciba el honor de mi presencia.- dijo bromista.

Su "terapia" le había ayudado a deshacerse del coraje pero su cuerpo estaba agotado y su mente igual. De eso ya habían pasado dos días, dando cuatro en total, sin verlo. Hacía dos noches, cuando había regresado totalmente molida, había tomado una decisión. Se había prometido que intentaría una vez más olvidarlo. Un día entero lo había conseguido, se mantuvo ocupada sin que el apareciera en su mente. Pero mientras contemplaba la luna llena de anoche, irremediablemente había pensado en él de nuevo.

¿Cómo lograr olvidar a alguien que se amaba por ser imperfecto y perfecto a la vez?

Neji era muy crítico en cuanto a los comportamientos. Ejercía tal control en sus emociones que rayaba en la frialdad, en la indiferencia. Para él su actitud estoica y reservada debía ser la que tendría que mantener todo ninja. Aunque con eso sólo lograba que el resto de los mortales pareciera atolondrado e infantil (ella incluida). Era consciente de su excelsa carrera como genio ninja que a veces su conducta se acercaba bastante a la arrogancia. Se mostraba la mayoría de las veces antes los demás de forma engreída, orgullosa.

Y aun así, a ella le gustaba. Porque sabía que el verdadero Neji Hyuuga era mucho más que lo que a simple vista de veía.

El genio había hecho a un lado su enconado orgullo para darse otra oportunidad. Había aceptado las disculpas de su tío, integrándose de nuevo al Clan.

Le había demostrado a cada uno de sus imbéciles parientes, que se mostraban recelosos a aceptarle, que era un ninja excepcional, merecedor del apellido que llevaba. Pero que aparte de ser un extraordinario shinobi era una persona de solidas convicciones, de gran firmeza moral. El genio había conseguido que el Clan Hyuuga por completo le respetara. En los ojos del Neji de ahora había desaparecido esa amargura y esa furia que se denotaban en su mirada de niño.

Neji había cambiado. Y ella era su máxima admiradora por ese logro.

Aunque no sólo por eso le admiraba. Neji poseía una amabilidad sorprendente, ella no necesitaba que él hiciera grandes aspavientos para ver esa gentileza anidada en la mirada tranquila que devolvía. Admiraba su serenidad que transmitía seguridad, sin hacer necesario el hablar o gritar palabras de ánimo. A pesar de su carácter duro, con ella se mostraba flexible. Hasta dejaba que se riera de lo que a veces le comentaba, sin enfadarse.

Pero lo que más le gustaba de él era la confianza que tenía en ella. Neji podía ser hermético pero (aun no sabía por qué) con ella se sentía en libertad de hablar de ciertas cosas, como su decisión de volver al clan.

Además su confianza en ella también la había mostrado dentro del equipo. Como ninja. En las primeras misiones cuando Lee o Gai le pedían no participar en algún combate por ser peligroso, ella objetaba la injusticia, no le gustaba que la vieran como la chica a la que había que proteger. Y Neji siempre se mostraba de acuerdo con ella, pidiendo que la trataran como un igual. Cuando practicaba juntos, él usaba la misma fuerza y desplegaba igualmente la misma destreza que al entrenar con Lee o Gai. Gracias a eso era tan buena en el taijutsu.

La castaña sonrió. Tal vez en eso radicaba el no poder olvidarlo tan fácilmente. Lo conocía por dentro y por fuera. Podía cerrar los ojos y su imagen se pintaba nítida en su mente. Los rasgos varoniles de su cara con su piel tan blanca, sus increíbles y profundos ojos opalinos, su nariz recta, sus delgados labios, su lacio cabello castaño, su fuerte cuello y su cuerpo con su masculino y arrogante porte.

Sabía muchas cosas de Neji Hyuuga que el resto ignoraba. Conocía muchos de sus defectos y la mayoría de sus virtudes. Y ella amaba cada una de ellas. Pero aun así debía olvidarlo. Debía olvidarse de esos labios y eso ojos de luna que le habían sonreído.

- Pues si vas, yo te pago.- dijo Ino con simpatía.-… Eeh... Konichiwa… Tenten.- agitó una mano enfrente de su amiga, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Listo Ino-san.- llegó Lee hasta ellas.

- ¿De verdad tu pagarías? Y eso… ¿por qué? – preguntó con desconfianza.- Te advierto que si luego pretendes chantajearme como lo haces con Sakura, créeme que el dolor de tu tatuaje no será nada comparado con el que te haré sentir con una de mis armas.- en frente de ella Ino sólo sonrió. Lee las miraba intrigado.

- Eres tan dulce y delicada Tenten.- dijo irónica.- Te invito para agradecer que me hayas ayudado. Tú también puedes venir si gustas, Lee.

- Oh Arigato Ino-san, pero yo prefiero relajarme con un extenuante entrenamiento. No hay cosa mejor.- Ino encogió los hombros. Después miró maliciosa al chico de mallas verdes.

- Esto te relajara… mucho más, Lee.- el chico contrajo las cejas dudando. Inmediatamente la Yamanaka puso mirada insinuante acercándose a él.- Unas chicas muy monas te quitan la ropa.- dijo con tono sensual.- Y luego untan tu cuerpo desnudo con aceites de aromas deliciosos.- le susurraba mientras masajeaba con suavidad el pecho de un sonrojado Lee. Tenten rodó los ojos mientras sonreía, Ino siempre tenía cada ocurrencia.

- I-Ino-san suéltame.- dijo el chico alejándose de la rubia.

- No te gusta Lee-kun.- reprochó con voz infantil.

- Déjalo, pervertida.- Tenten intentó sonar seria pero la risa no le dejaba.

- Sí… no… yo… Eeh.

Más rojo que un tomate Lee intentaba decir algo. Ino estalló en carcajadas al verlo. Tenten le dio un golpe en el glúteo en donde aun tenía reciente el dolor del tatuaje. La rubia se giró hacia la castaña mientras se sobaba.

- Gomene, Gomene. Pero Lee sabe que bromeó, ¿ne?.- dijo la rubia enjugándose una lagrima mientras volvía a reir. El chico bajó la mirada algo entristecido.

- Eso es muy cruel, Ino-san.- contestó cabizbajo.- Con lo que tú me gustas eso me hace sentir… muy mal.

La rubia se tragó su risa, mirando con rostro desencajado al chico de verde. A su lado, Tenten reía por lo bajo.

- Lee, yo…- la parlanchina se había quedado sin palabras.

Lee levantó la cabeza dejando ver una enorme y traviesa sonrisa. Al ver el rostro de la rubia rompió en carcajadas. Tenten lo secundaba.

- Gomene, Gomene Ino-san. Pero deberías ver tu cara, es tan graciosa.

El considerado amigo de Tenten se había burlado de ella. Seguramente ya le había advertido a su compañero de las bromas que a veces hacía. Aun entre risas, el par se morenos, se dirigió a la salida.

- Eso fue muy sucio, Lee.- decía Ino cruzando los brazos ligeramente ofendida tras ellos.

- Tú empezaste Ino.- dijo la castaña que aun sonreía.

- Hai, Hai. Tal vez me lo merezco.- dijo Ino divertida.- Por lo menos uno de tus compañeros tiene sentido del humor.- sonrió la rubia.

- Eres un pillo, Lee.- dijo al ocurrente moreno rodeándole del cuello mientras le revolvía el cabello.

Desde el tejado de la florería, una astuta mirada de orbes negros no perdía de vista a una persona que estaba a unos cuantos metros de Flores Yamanaka. Una persona que miraba fijamente al trío que reía.

* * *

No lo podía esconder, no a sí mismo. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando que ahora sus compañeros le despertaban ciertos… desasosiegos?

Primero ella, aquella vez hacía dos meses. Y ahora Lee.

Esa venenosa sensación que experimentó hacía cuatro días estaba presentándose de nuevo. Cuando su compañero se había mostrado de acuerdo con la fría respuesta que había dado sobre la castaña.

Lo había visto pensar, luego había respondido "Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Tenten es sólo Tenten" dijo con suavidad. La reacción de Lee le había sorprendido.

"Mi querida Tenten es extraordinaria, no hay ninguna como ella" había agregado el de verde con ternura. En ese justo momento era cuando la sorpresa de Neji se había vuelto algo más.

"Tenten significa tantas cosas que sería muy difícil definirla en unas cuantas palabras"

Se había dedicado a mirar a Lee, impávido con gesto indiferente. Pero lo cierto era que dentro de su pecho, la molestia inicial ocasionado por el recuerdo de la impertinente rubia y la tontería que había hecho, había desaparecido para dar paso a algo inexplicable. Algo… desagradable hacia su compañero.

…"Mi querida Tenten"

Esas tres simples palabras habían provocado que una inusual sensación le inundara completamente. Ese día había creído que todo se había suscitado porque Lee no dejaba de hablar y por ende no dejaba marcharle.

Pero ahora no le estaba hablando, ni siquiera estaba con él. Lee estaba a varios metros de distancia. Conversando y riéndose con… Tenten.

Al verlos juntos esas desagradables emociones volvían. Muchas veces los había visto así y no había experimentado nada, pero ahora algo era diferente en la escena.

Él no había dejado de preocuparse por ella. Pensando en si estaría bien, inquieto en por qué no aparecía, en por qué no había ido a buscarle. Y ella estaba allí con Lee, tan contenta… abrazándole.

Un extraño disgusto le llenó de un sabor horrible la boca, un sabor amargo. La sensación inexplicable regresaba, alterando de nuevo su control, haciendo que le cosquillearan las manos. Y que lo desagradable que sentía, que intentaba dominar, se le estuviera escapando por la vista.

Si hubiera sido otro, tal vez Naruto o Kiba, Neji Hyuuga habría cerrado los ojos con fuerza y se habría revuelto el cabello de forma frenética para despejar su mente de esa sensación. Pero él no era como ellos. Así que lo que hizo el sobrio genio Hyuuga fue dar una lenta y larga inhalación. El aire húmedo y cálido del verano entró en sus pulmones mientras cerraba los perlados ojos con calma. Después levantó ligeramente la cabeza soltando la respiración de la misma forma, con serenidad.

Abrió los ojos, pero la sensación seguía en él. Así que lo que nunca había hecho Neji Hyuuga pasó por primera vez. No controlándose más, propinó un fuerte puñetazo a la pared del puesto de helados que estaba a unos metros de la florería de Ino.

- Lista, Nii-san – le dijo una voz juvenil. Hanabi Hyuuga acababa de salir de la heladería. – Neji-nii-san ¿estás bien?

Hanabi miraba como su serio primo se miraba con aire analítico el puño de la mano derecha.

Neji apretó los labios. De nuevo le había pasado. Pero ese impulso le había ayudado. El golpe le había liberado de lo que sentía. Volteó a mirar a su acompañante.

- Hai Hanabi-sama.- dijo con sobriedad de nuevo.- ¿Encontró el sabor que buscaba?

- Vamos, Nii-san. No tienes porque ser tan formal, relájate.- le sonrió.- Todo mundo me llama de esa forma tan solemne que lejos de agradarme me causa…-la chica se estremeció.- No sé, me hace sentir incomoda… anormal.- dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Tiene una posición muy especial en Konoha. No es cualquier persona, es una de las hijas del líder del Souke. Heredera de Hiashi-sama

- Por eso mismo me fastidia que me llamen de esa manera.- el genio enarcó una ceja.- Sólo recibo ese trato por ser hija de mi padre. No les importa quién soy, ni conocerme.- dio una ligera lamida a su helado.- Por eso siempre ha agradado Tenten.

Neji apretó los labios ligeramente al escuchar el nombre. Era una de las virtudes-defecto de Tenten, trataba a los de su edad como sus iguales. A él nunca le había agregado el "san" cuando los había presentado. Y con Hanabi que era mucho menor que ella, dudaba que lo hiciera. La irreverencia solía ser parte de su conducta.

- Y también las simpáticas amigas de Nee-san.- continuo Hanabi.- Me tratan como a una chica normal.

- ¿Las amigas de Hinata-sama?

Eso no le gustó a Neji. Eso significaba que en el círculo de Hanabi estaba la rubia esa. Con Hinata no se preocupaba, era más sensata. Su timidez le detenía a pensarse las cosas antes de llevarlas a cabo. Pero Hanabi era muy distinta de su hermana. Parecía que ni aun con el estricto protocolo de educación y comportamiento social de los Hyuuga y el riguroso entrenamiento al que la sometía su padre habían mermado su carácter jubiloso.

- Sí, Tenten, Sakura e Ino-chan son grandiosas. La Onda. – añadió con una sonrisa mientras degustaba con ganas el helado.

- ¿La Onda?.- repitió Neji. Esa frase le sonaba tanto a…

- Ino-chan a sí se refiere a nosotras.- sí, se lo temía esa loca podía meterle sus ideas a cualquiera, el ya lo había comprobado.- Significa genial, lo máximo.- aclaró la Hyuuga.

- Hanabi-sama…- la chica le dedico una mirada de aparente molestia.- Hanabi-chan.- la Hyuuga menor sonrió.- ¿Era necesario que yo viniera?

- Si tú no venías conmigo, seguramente Otoo-san me habría puesto a otro acompañante. Supe que ya habías acabado tu entrenamiento, así que pensé en ti. Yo prefiero mil veces tu compañía Nii-san, que la de cualquier miembro Bouke o Souke. Tú eres la Onda.

Neji miró a su prima que le veía sonriente, no quería herir sus sentimientos.

- Arigato, Hanabi-chan.

**

* * *

**

- Mira quien esta allá.- dijo Ino claramente emocionada.- ¡Hey! ¡Hanabi! – gritó mientras agitaba la mano.

Tenten volteó. El sonoro ritmo de los latidos de su corazón le martilleó en los oídos. Súbitamente se sintió enrojecer. Neji estaba con Hanabi. Por más que intentó no pudo controlar lo que sentía. El sentimiento que intentaba dominar afloró por cada uno de los poros de su piel al verlo. Estaba tan hermoso, tan serio e imperturbable como siempre. Al verlos acercarse los latidos se intensificaron. El maldito cosmos se ponía de nuevo en su contra, ella tratando de evitarlo y zaz.. ahí aparecía..

- Konichiwa Ino-chan, Tenten, Lee.- saludo Hanabi llegando sonriente hasta ellos.- Tiene tiempo que no les veía.- dijo dirigiéndose a los compañeros de Neji.

- Estuvimos fuera más de un mes Hanabi-san. En una desgastante misión. - dijo Lee.

- Es cierto, ahora recuerdo que Tenten di...

La Hyuuga menor se detuvo ante el gesto desesperado que le hacía la Yamanaka. Ino se ponía un dedo sobre la boca a espaldas de Neji.

- ¿Tenten qué Hanabi-sama? – el genio atravesó con sus ojos perlados a kunoichi de armas.

Por más serenidad que pretendía mostrar dos personas se pudieron percatar que Neji Hyuuga sonaba molesto.

- Tenten te lo comentó un día en el dojo del Souke. Yo sin querer escuché.- dijo con travieso descaro mientras miraba a su serio primo con una sonrisa.- ¿Y cómo les fue? – pregunto con interés

- Bueno, al principio el señor feudal se mostró muy-

- Los detalles de las misiones son confidenciales, Lee. – cortó el genio con dureza al de las cejas enormes. No lo había podido evitar.

- Sí, Lee. Esa información en altamente secreta.- dijo Ino imitando la voz del genio, situándose junta a la castaña. - Comentarles sería un sacrilegio. Un pecado mortal.- terminó con voz algo tenebrosa. Todos rieron, excepto Neji.

- Regresamos apenas hace cuatro días Hanabi. Pero créeme no fue tan interesante como parecía.- la castaña mantenía su mirada clavada en la pequeña Hyuuga pero podía sentir el peso de los ojos perlados de Neji en ella.

- Imagino que no saldrán pronto de nuevo, ¿verdad?- preguntó a la castaña.

- No creo. Tsunade-sama nos dio una semana y media de descanso antes de darnos otra misión.

- ¿Y por qué no has ido al distrito a entrenar con Neji-nii-san? – preguntó la Hyuuga. "Sí, por qué no has ido a buscarme"

- Yo… he estado ocupada. No he tenido tiempo.- contestó mirando a Neji. El genio la miraba fijamente, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza otra vez. Otra vez se sentía una inútil.

- Pero creía que venías de entrenar con Lee.- soltó Ino al tiempo que se dirigía a la vitrina

- Sí, de allá venimos.- contestó el de verde mirando interrogante a su compañera. Neji compartía el mismo gesto que Lee.

- Por cierto Hanabi. Ya tengo las flores. Los lirios lilas me acabaron de llegar...- dijo Ino mostrándole el interior del aparador de cristal.

- Bueno… yo…

- Cuando quieras te las puedes llevar.- dijo Ino, interrumpiendo a la castaña.- Me costó mucho encontrar a alguien que las cultivara. Pero por tratarse de Hinata y tú me esforcé.- dijo la rubia acercándose a ellos otra vez.- De verdad que son preciosas.

- Ya lo creo que sí. Otoo-san dijo que eran las favoritas de Okaa-san.- sonrió melancolica.- Me habría encantado conocer a mi madre.- dijo Hanabi con algo de tristeza. Neji y Lee parecieron de pronto algo incómodos.

- Vamos Hanabi. A tu madre no le gustaría verte así. Hinata dice que ella era alegre, sociable, simpática. Como tú. Así que, anda, quita era cara.- dijo Tenten

- ¿Hanabi simpática? - dijo Ino.- Pero si la pequeña Hyuuga es una pesada.- su comentario logró su cometido: Hanabi sonreía de nuevo.

- Al menos tengo más de dos neuronas en el cerebro.- contestó sacándole la lengua a la rubia.

- Ahora verás, demonio.- dijo la rubia amenazante mientras se acercaba. La Hyuuga salió corriendo a las carcajadas. Ino le iba a hacer su ataque especial de cosquillas. Tenten las miraba divertida.

- Así que fueron a practicar juntos.- dijo de pronto el genio.

- Hai, Neji.-contestó Lee entusiasta.- Pero sólo pudimos entrenar una hora. Al parecer Tenten aun no se recupera totalmente de la misión. Si me hubiera dicho eso cuando me fue a buscar…

- ¡Lee! – le interrumpió la castaña. El cuerpo de Neji se tensó. Las sensaciones desagradables volvían. Ella… lo había ido a buscar.- No es eso, es que anoche no dormí bien. Ya saben el desvelo me pega duro.- dijo excusándose

- Entonces que te parece si dejamos el entrenamiento de esta tarde para mañana. Descansa bien hoy y ya mañana paso por ti para ir al área de entrenamiento.- propuso un sonriente Lee. Un Neji con gesto adusto esperaba la respuesta de la castaña.

- Está bien, Lee.- Tenten sonrió levemente. Neji frunció el ceño. - Siendo así, aceptaré la invitación de Ino de ir hoy al "Círculo de paz".

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer en casa. Nos vemos, Neji. - dijo Lee caminando hacia la calle. El genio no contestó.

- Espérame, me voy contigo.- dijo Tenten mientras se acercaba a Hanabi e Ino que platicaban muy animadas en el interior de la florería. No quería permanecer más tiempo junto a él. Su presencia no ayudaría en nada a su decisión de olvidarlo. Momentos después salió de nuevo.

- Nos vemos, Neji.- dijo pasando junto a él sin verlo.

Neji estaba molesto. Por qué Tenten se comportaba de esa forma. Por qué sí había ido a buscar a Lee y no a él. Por qué lo evadía. Ni cuando se había reído de él se había portado de esa manera tan esquiva.

- Tenten.- la nombró el genio con hostilidad. La chica se detuvo, aunque no lo miraba.

"Actúa normal" le dijo una vocecita a la castaña. "Míralo" le exigió. Seguramente su conciencia era masoquista. Suspiró obligándose a voltear.

La impaciencia enfadaba más a Neji pero cuando Tenten lo miró, la molestia del Hyuuga se esfumó. El genio percibió algo en esos ojos chocolates que le conmocionó. La mirada de Tenten no era la misma. No estaba ese brillo tan particular que siempre la hacía diferente. Sin pensarlo Neji tomó su mano, apretándola con suavidad. De pronto un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda y el corazón le dio un vuelco extraño al sentir la mano de su compañera entre la suya.

- Tenten, ¿estás bien?- dijo con su tono sereno.

- Hai, Arigato por preocuparte.- contestó soltándose y alejándose un paso de él.- Yo… me voy. – señaló con el pulgar en dirección de su compañero de las cejas.- Lee… me espera.- dijo forzando una sonrisa.- Adiós… Neji.

Neji la vio alejarse junto a Lee. Quería que ella viera que estaba enfadado, pero ¿enfadado, por qué? Y por qué había sido sustituido su coraje con pesar al verla de esa forma tan misteriosa. ¿Qué era todo eso que le había pasado cuando tomaba su mano?

- Listo Nii-san, vámonos.- escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Hanabi.- ¿Nii-san?

- Hai, Hanabi-sama.- dijo recuperando su control. A su lado Ino le entregaba el paquete de flores.- Arigato, Ino.

- Lo que sea por la dulce Hinata y este pequeño incordio.- contestó la rubia abrazando a la castaña.

- ¿Hanabi-sama no le importa si me adelanto?- la Hyuuga negó.

El chico hizo una pequeña reverencia a su prima. Neji comenzó a alejarse, caminando con gesto pensativo. El par de chicas le miraban algo desesperadas desde la florería. De pronto Ino soltó un soplido de exasperación.

- ¿Segura que tu primo es un genio?- dijo la rubia.

- Eso dicen todos.- Hanabi sonrió.

- Pues tal vez podrá ser un genio en el mundo ninja. Porque en los sentimientos es un completo imbécil.

- ¡Ino-chan!

- Es que es tan obvio. No viste como apuñalaba a Lee con la mirada. Estaba que bufaba de celoso. Y luego los ojos que puso al ver a Tenten irse. Esta perdido por ella. Lo repito: Neji es un imbécil.

- No sé cuánto tiempo más necesite Nii-san para darse cuenta que le gusta Tenten.- Hanabi suspiró. Un ruido extraño se escuchó sobre el tejado

**

* * *

**

Con gesto imperturbable, el ancestral dojutsu activado y el cuerpo en la singular posición de combate, Hiashi Hyuuga respiraba entrecortadamente después de recibir el extraordinario ataque de su sobrino. Llevaban más de una hora entrenando. Sin duda Neji era asombroso, un genio. Aun le faltaba aprender ciertas cosas referentes a las técnicas secretas de los Hyuuga, pero aún así su sobrino era un ninja formidable.

Nunca se arrepentiría de su decisión de pedirle que regresara. Neji merecía estar en el clan, aunque el clan no lo mereciera a él. Tal vez su sobrino no lo supiera pero su regreso le había regocijado, le había cambiado perspectivas en la vida. El Concejo le decía que se estaba haciendo flexible; él creía que sólo era que se encontraba más en paz, feliz.

- Hiashi-sama, ¿Está bien?- sonó la voz serena del castaño.

- Hai, Neji.- contestó con apuros.- Pero creo que por hoy es suficiente.

Hiashi cambió su posición de combate para erguirse pegando los brazos al cuerpo. En frente de él su sobrino le imitó. Ambos se hicieron una reverencia para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del dojo.

- ¿Te apetece un té?

- Sería muy agradable tomarlo con usted Hiashi-sama.- el chico asintió con gesto respetuoso.

- Bueno, pues que te parece si lo tomamos aquí. He visto que sueles sentarte frente al estanque a meditar después de practicar.- dijo el tío haciendo un ademan suave para que Neji se sentara. – Dos vasos de Té.- ordenó el líder del clan

Como traída por invocación una chica apareció portando una charola con una jarra y dos humeantes vasos de aromático líquido. Dejó la charola junto a los hombres marchándose. Hiashi tomó su vaso, inhalando el vaporcillo. El gesto se le suavizó.

- La madre de mis hijas hacía los mejores tés que yo hubiese probado.- junto a él, el chico escuchaba con atención mirando el estanque. El mayor dio un sorbo.- Era una mujer sin igual.

- He escuchado que Hanabi-sama es muy similar a ella.- dijo el genio casi en un susurro.

- Hinata se parece mucho a su madre. Físicamente mi hija mayor es casi igual a ella.- los ojos de Hiashi brillaron levemente.- Pero Hanabi tiene su espíritu. Cuando la escucho hablar, reír o reñir.- dijo el líder con un esbozo de sonrisa.- Es como si Hatsumi estuviera aquí.

Hiashi miró el jardín que adornaba la salida del dojo. Su difunta esposa era una amante de las flores. Nunca entendió como alguien tan lleno de vitalidad pudo encontrar entretenido la jardinería.

- Supe que ayer también acompañaste a Hanabi al cementerio. Arigato.- su sobrino se inclinó levemente.- Hinata habría querido ir. Es una lástima que no esté.- se llevó el vaso a la boca dando otro sorbo.- Hanabi me dijo que su amiga Yamanaka les consiguió las flores que tanto le gustaban a Hatsumi. - dijo con voz melancólica.

- Lirios lila.- contestó el chico, el mayor asintió.

- También escuché de Hanabi que tienes una semana más de descanso.- dijo cambiando el tema.

- Hai, Hiashi -sama. La misión fue algo extensa. Hokage-sama dijo que nos dejaría libres por unos días.- dijo mientras tomaba el vaso de liquido caliente.

- Me parece justo. Por cierto no he visto a Tenten por aquí.- el genio iba a dar un sorbo cuando se detuvo. Le sorprendió que su tío conociera el nombre de su compañera.- He notado que suele venir a buscarte para entrenar. Pero en estos días no ha venido.

- Ha tenido otras cosas que hacer.- respondió con seriedad

- Al igual que a mis hijas y a ti, esa chica me agrada. Es una persona muy singular.- dijo el líder de los Hyuuga dando otro sorbo.

- Hai, Tenten es… diferente.- aceptó el genio mirando su té. Hiashi depositaba su vaso vacío en la charola.

- Creo que ya descansé bastante por el momento. Lamento dejarte Neji, realmente disfruto tu compañía, pero debo revisar unos documentos.- dijo incorporándose, a su lado Neji hacía lo mismo.- No, no te levantes. Sigue disfrutando del té.

- Arigato, Hiashi-sama. Sobre la compañía, el placer es mutuo.- contestó Neji. Escuchó los pasos de su tío que se alejaban.

El brillo del sol se colaba entre los huecos del follaje de los arboles. Las plantas del jardín estaban en plena explosión floral, totalmente quietas, sin un ápice de brisa que las moviera. Otro caluroso día esperaba a Konoha.

El genio soltó una pesada exhalación. Estaba solo y otra vez intranquilo. Había estado sereno hasta que su tío la había mencionado.

"¿Tú qué piensas de Tenten?" sonó la voz de Lee

Neji tomó su vaso de té con ambas manos. Se quedó contemplando el oloroso líquido ambarino como si este guardara la respuesta a sus pensamientos.

De acuerdo, Tenten le… intrigaba. No había mentido a su tío al decirle que ella era diferente… agradable. Pero eso no explicaba del todo aquello que no sabía nombrar…esa inquietante sensación que ella le causaba.

Bebió un sorbo de té disfrutando del calor que le bajó hasta el estomago.

A su mente acudieron en tropel una serie de imágenes de la kunoichi castaña: lanzando con maestría los kunais, riendo mientras contemplaba las situaciones absurdas a las que era sometido por el entusiasmo de sus compañeros, su expresión soñadora cuando reveló sus ansias de ser una gran kunoichi como la Hokage, su gesto determinado de ser la mejor ninja en armas.

Luego estaba esa furia que no dudaba en mostrar, como aquella vez al no haber sido integrante del equipo de apoyo a los de Suna en donde todos habían participado excepto ella. Su patentado e inmenso cariño por sus desquiciantes amigas. Su obvia indulgencia y estima hacia sus compañeros de equipo, incluido él. Su inteligencia para crear esa técnica de invocación de armas tan extraordinaria. Su humildad, porque a pesar de ser excelente ninja no mostraba prepotencia como tantos otros que conocía.

Ella abrigaba sueños de éxito, de aventura y de reconocimiento. Era lista, amable, leal, divertida, sencilla, horriblemente directa al hablar, irrespetuosa, maldecía pero aun así…

Le gustaba.

Estaba a punto de beber otro sorbo de té cuando lo comprendió de repente y el vaso se detuvo a medio camino de sus labios.

Le gustaba la manera en que se coloraban sus mejillas cuando se entusiasmaba, cuando se indignaba y hasta se enfurecía. La agilidad y energía de sus movimientos al entrenar, la gracia de su caminar.

Le gustaba la forma de sus labios, el sonido de voz. Su cabello, tan diferente, tan rebelde pero tan suave, tan distinto y bonito, tan… ella. Y sus ojos…aquellos extraordinarios ojos de color chocolate, llenos de esperanzas y deseos por cumplir, que mostraban sus emociones, pero que también escondían otros sentimientos, pensamientos y vulnerabilidades que él… deseaba conocer.

Neji contempló el jardín, mirando las múltiples flores… Tenten le gustaba.

"Tenten es… sólo Tenten" recordó

No. Estaba equivocado. El chico dirigió hacia el estanque sus serenos ojos perlados.

Mientras la recordaba, una sensación placentera se le situó en el pecho haciéndole sonreír.

"Tenten es… sólo MI Tenten"

Le gustaba Tenten. Más que eso la quería, no sabía cómo pero lo sabía. Y él intentaría conquistarla, más aun, lo lograría. No por nada era el Genio Hyuuga.

**

* * *

**

¡Konichiwa!

He aquí uno más. Al fin Neji captó la situación, eh. ¡Alabado sea Jashin-sama! lol..lol

Era obvio que alguien como él, que limitaba tanto sus emociones, no supiera en dado momento que le pasaba. Sé que estuvo algo largo (me extendí como la verdolaga), ¡Gomene! Espero no haya sido cansado de leer.

Y… como leíste arriba, tú… malvada chilena… ¡No te atrevas a irte!

¡Onegai Vistoria-chan! ¡Por Jashin-sama! ó.O…T-T

Bueno pues, mientras escucho a Café Tacvba (cuya canción "Quiero ver" inspiró este capítulo) Gina, o séase moi, se despide.

Eeh…No me caería nada mal un review. Sean buena gente, anden lindas. ^_^


	5. Medidas Desesperadas

**Lo de siempre los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, sí es de esta servidora.**

**

* * *

**

Dio un gran salto elevándose lo máximo que pudo, desde esa altura todo parecía muy pequeño. Después cayó en picada girando el cuerpo con increíble velocidad, formando un remolino del que salieron despedidas un número infinito de armas. Avistó la cercanía del suelo, giró el cuerpo y aterrizó con seguridad sobre la hierba seca del área.

Tenten miró el arsenal clavado por todo el lugar. Se acercó al árbol en donde había dejado su equipo, tomó sus pergaminos para luego extenderlos en el suelo. La castaña hizo una mueca al echar otro vistazo a sus adoradas armas.

¡Kuso! Los resultados de sus lanzamientos habían sido bastante mediocres. Miró de nuevo a sus pergaminos y se negó a realizar sellos de retorno. Sin nada de esfuerzo comenzó a recolectar el sinfín de armas dispersas por todas las partes visibles de los troncos y alrededores del campo.

"En qué cabeza cabe usar ESO con este clima del infierno. ¿Por qué no vistes otra cosa más fresca? Si quieres yo con gusto puedo diseñarte un conjunto tan mono como los míos"

Eso le había dicho su amiga rubia con clara emoción, mientras se dirigían al Círculo de paz, la tarde de ayer. Ella había mirado a Ino con consternación para luego reírse de lo lindo. Luego de que controlara su ataque de risa le había contestado que le agradecía la sugerencia pero que se sentía muy cómoda con lo que vestía y que ni loca, nunca, jamás de los jamases (como solía decir la rubia) se pondría algo que se pareciera a los extravagantes atuendos que ella usaba.

Pero en este momento cuando sentía cómo la blusa se le pegaba a los brazos y a la espalda y los malditos pantalones se le adherían con incomodidad a las piernas por el tremendo calor, debía darle algo de crédito al comentario de su amiga rubia. Se mantenía en no usar algún conjunto como los de la Yamanaka pero de vez en cuando sí debería cambiar de atuendo. Su blusa de estilo conservador y sus pantalones largos podían protegerla del sol pero en cuanto a darle libertad de movimientos, motivo según por el cual le gustaba usarlos, eso ya lo empezaba a dudar.

Quizás Ino tenía razón, se dijo la castaña, mientras sudaba a raudales después de haber recogido una a una sus armas ninjas y sentándose bajo la sombra de un gran abeto.

"Oh sí, Ino tiene razón. La culpa del desastroso resultado que acabas de obtener fue por la ropa" dijo una vocecita sarcástica en su cabeza.

¡Maldito cosmos!

Tenten suspiró. Acaso había hecho algo tan malo en sus vidas anteriores para estar siendo castigada en esta nueva de esa manera tan miserable. Las cosas no le iban a funcionar nunca si cada vez que intentaba deshacerse de Neji, ¡ZAZ! Ahí estaba haciendo gestos lindos. Confundiéndola y desquiciándola mentalmente.

"No sólo mentalmente, ¿ne?" escuchó en su cabeza.

Kami-sama. Qué clase de mujer era ella. Una simple sonrisa la había inundado de calor. Y ayer ese inocente apretón de manos del Hyuuga la había incendiado por completo.

"Pervertida" sonó en su interior.

Una sonrisa cruzó por su cara al recordar la sensación de la mano de Neji sujetando la suya. Había querido jalarlo hacia ella y colgarse de su cuello para besarlo hasta desmayarle, apretarse y restregarse a su cuerpo para que sintiera tan sólo un poco de lo que ella experimentaba con su cercanía…

¡Kuso! Soltó otro suspiro.

Tal vez no le caería mal visitar de otra vez el Círculo de paz, para volver a recobrar algo de sosiego.

Sonrió de nuevo al recordar el excéntrico lugar. Aunque al principio las dos chicas masajistas se había mostrado algo asustadas con ella (se quedaron petrificadas cuando las amenazó con un kunai ante su necedad de ser ellas quienes la desnudaran) luego habían sido muy simpáticas y agradables (cierto que después de disculparse y comentarles que conocía a Kiba Inuzuka y a la mayoría de los shinobis con cierto atractivo en Konoha, obviamente omitió a Neji).

Satsu y Natsu. Había adorado a esas chicas porque vaya sí habían sabido que lugares presionar y frotar para liberar la tensión, y lo otro que sentía. Gracias a ellas, había dormido como un tronco y se había levantado de muy buen humor.

Lo que era más, se sentía de las mil maravillas, tanto que casi había hecho pedazos a Lee en la práctica de taijutsu, afortunadamente para él se había tenido que ir. El muy rufián de Gai-sensei le había pedido que le ayudara para algo muy importante. Aunque Lee no le hubiera dicho que era "eso" tan importante a lo que se refería su sensei, ella ya lo sabía. Al parecer el amor también le había pegado a su sensei, pero Gai había tenido más suerte que ella. Su "ninfa sanadora" si le correspondía, no como ella y su amigo pedazo de hielo.

Su amigo…

Que tonta era. Soltó un suspiro de resignación. ¿Se permitiría que el irremediable sentimiento que le profesaba le hiciera perder eso especial que tenían?

No, no podía perder esa amistad. Era lo único y seguro que Neji le ofrecería y brindaría para siempre. Que además era algo que los unía de forma única, haciendo su compañía diferente a la de todos.

"¿Amistad?... Conformista" sonó la vocecilla.

El amor que sentía por Neji era maravilloso, entrañable… pero era unilateral. Sólo de su lado se manifestaba; y sabía que por más que intentara evitarlo, estaría allí. Tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era aprender a vivir con ello. Quizás, algún día (esperaba no muy lejano), con el tiempo lo olvidara.

La idea de alejarse de Neji para olvidarlo era lo más tonto que se le hubiera ocurrido jamás. Era algo tan estúpido, tan poco realista… y ella que se creía inteligente. Vivían en la misma aldea, compartían amistades en común además de la misma profesión. Y por si no fuera poco, eran compañeros de escuadrón desde siempre. No podía a pedirle a la Hokage que la cambiara de equipo sólo porque estaba perdida de amor por su compañero.

"¿Por qué no? Podrías ofrecer una buena botella de sake como soborno, además tienes un buen dinero ahorrado podrías ofrecérselo para sus apuestas" dijo la vocecilla

Tampoco podía pensar en ninguna idea inteligente que le convenciera para ignorar a Neji durante las misiones. Algo que hacer o decir para evitarle...

"Qué te parece: ¡Hey Tú, el sexy de cabellos largos! Aparta tu precioso trasero de mi vista, estoy enamorada de ti y trató de olvidarte" dijo la vocecita con ironía.

La castaña se rió de sí misma.

- Oh esfúmate...- le espetó a su conciencia mientras se recargaba sobre el tronco del árbol. En las ramas altas, un ligero graznido de pájaros de podía escuchar. Se remangó la blusa y la desabotonó. Un soplo de brisa le refrescó la piel descubierta que dejaba ver la ligera camiseta de tirantes que llevaba debajo.

Se habían visto crecer uno al otro. Pasar de la inquieta etapa de la niñez (bueno, más bien eso sólo de su lado) al difícil y turbulento umbral de la adolescencia (que también era sólo de su lado). Ellos habían compartido un sinfín de momentos y vivencias. Se habían visto obtener logros y también desilusiones. Habían recorrido un tramo importante de sus vidas, uno al lado del otro. Siempre juntos. Se había hecho merecedora de su confianza.

Por eso sabía lo especial que era para Neji. Tal vez El Hyuuga no se lo dijera pero le había demostrado lo importante que era para él. El cumplido hacia su cabello y su preocupación de ayer lo confirmaban. Tenten soltó un largo suspiro. Ella le importaba, no de la forma que su corazón y sus hormonas quisieran, pero el Hyuuga sin duda tenía un afecto particular por ella.

Qué más podía hacer para sacarlo de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos intentando pensar. No, ya no se le ocurría nada.

¿Alguna vez Neji habría pasado por alguna situación en la que no supiera qué hacer? ¿Qué se presentara algo en su vida que lo rebasaba en conocimientos?

No lo creía, en todo el tiempo de conocerlo jamás lo había visto ni siquiera someramente angustiado por la inseguridad. Él siempre sabía cómo actuar ante cualquier circunstancia.

Un ruido repentino de hojas siendo pisadas le hizo abrir los ojos, poniéndola alerta. En frente de ella una figura masculina le sonreía amistosamente.

- Konichiwa, Tenten. Sumimase no era mi intención asustarte.- dijeron con ligera aflicción

- Aah… Konichiwa.- la castaña sonrió al inesperado recién llegado.- No te preocupes, no me asustó tan fácilmente. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Pasaba por los alrededores cuando me dijo un pajarito que había una linda chica sola bajo este árbol y quise acercarme a saludarla.- el chico sonrió.

Arriba el graznido de pájaros fue más sonoro. La castaña levanto la mirada, una pequeña parvada negra voló por el cielo azul.

- Pensé que estarías con Lee. Los vi pasar en la mañana.- comentó casual.

- Tuvo otras cosas que hacer.

- La mudanza de Gai.- dijo, la chica le miró algo sorprendida. El chico agregó con una sonrisa. – Oye, los chicos también solemos contarnos cosas.

Tenten sonrió, le había agradado su sinceridad y su... sonrisa. De pronto algo se le ocurrió.

- El verano ha estado inclemente este año, no lo crees.- dijo mientras miraba el sol de media tarde. La castaña comenzó a abotonarse de nuevo la blusa. El chico volteó hacia ella pero luego desvió la mirada con discreción. Tenten se levantó, tomando su equipo.

- Hai. El calor ha estado bastante agobiante.

- Te apetecería ir a tomar algo…

La castaña lo miró extrañada. La suerte le sonreía. No, no era mala idea lo que se le estaba ocurriendo, al contrario era muy buena.

- Gomenasai Tenten, eso fue algo atrevido de mi parte.

- Oh no eso, fue muy lindo… Hai, me encantaría ir.- dijo sonriendo.

.

.

.

Un escuadrón compuesto por cinco integrantes de ojos perlados saltaba de rama en rama, entrando rápidamente a territorios de Konoha. A los lejos avistaron la muralla que protegía la aldea. Neji levantó la vista al cielo, anochecía rápidamente.

Hanabi acababa de cumplir quince años y el líder del Souke había considerado conveniente que comenzara a adentrarse en las relaciones políticas que guardaba el Clan Hyuuga con el resto de los clanes importantes del País de fuego. Así que había sugerido al Concejo del Clan que la pequeña Hyuuga sustituyera a Hinata, que se encontraba de misión, para reunirse con unas personas de la Junta del Clan Taniyama en la aldea de la Cascada.

-Nii-san, Gomenasai...- dijo con voz suave Hanabi acercándose a él.- Otoo-san no debió haberte pedido que me acompañaras.

- Está bien Hanabi-chan. Esto era muy importante para ti y me sentí muy honrado cuando Hiashi-sama me pidió personalmente que te acompañara.- contestó el genio con una sonrisa.

- Pero eran tus días libres. Deberías haber descansado. Le diré a Otoo-san que hable con Tsunade-sama y te de mas días.- sugirió la chica

- Hanabi-chan, no es necesario. Para ser sincero agradezco el haber ido. Tu compañía siempre es muy agradable.

- ¿De verdad, Nii-san? - la chica volteó para mirarlo, Neji asintió con una sonrisa.- Arigato Gozaimasu.- respondió con un sonrojo.

Los cinco Hyuuga aterrizaron a uno metros de la entrada de la aldea. Por fin regresaban. Se registraron en la bitácora del puesto de control para luego dirigirse a la enorme zona que abarcaba el distrito del renombrado Clan.

Cuando hubo llegado a su habitación Neji abrió su equipo acomodó sus cosas ordenadamente en el armario y en su gaveta, después se dirigió al baño. Minutos más tarde salió completamente fresco. Con una toalla alrededor de sus piernas se acercó a la ventana. Un sinfín de estrellas adornaba el cielo inmenso. Unas gotas de agua resbalaron por su pálido pecho. El Hyuuga tomó su cabello exprimiéndolo un poco.

Con paso decidido cruzó el pequeño cuarto hasta donde estaba su futón. Lo tomó, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana de nuevo, lo desdobló, se quitó la toalla y se tiró sobre él.

Había permanecido cinco días fuera y ni un sólo momento había dejado de pensar en ella. Neji soltó un largo suspiro, como los que daba Lee cuando hablaba de Sakura. Esos que a él le habían parecido tan tontos y fuera de lugar y que ahora cada vez que pensaba en Tenten no podía evitar que se le escaparan.

Estar enamorado era magnífico. Una sensación sumamente placentera. Te hacía sonreír de satisfacción tan sólo con pensar en esa persona que se amaba. Una sonrisa tiró en los labios del ojiluna. Sentirte vivo al notar como corría agitada toda la sangre por el cuerpo con una simple mirada o un ligero contacto. Neji se estremeció ligeramente al recordar la mano de Tenten entre la suya. Y creer con vehemencia que se podía tener acceso a la felicidad si a quien amabas estaba junto a ti. El Hyuuga cerró los ojos y su kunoichi de armas apareció sonriente en su mente.

Y lo cierto era también que el estar enamorado era agobiante. Significaba una angustia, una incertidumbre constante. Neji soltó un bufido.

¡Kuso! Se suponía que era un genio. Él mismo se había alabado diciéndose con gran seguridad que conquistaría a Tenten.

Pero lo único que se le había ocurrido en aquel momento había sido el ir a buscarla al día siguiente. Aunque luego dudó, ¿qué le iba decir cuando la viera? Entonces su tío había aparecido pidiéndole que escoltara a Hanabi. Y él había aceptado para ver si con algo de lejanía podía idear algo mejor…

Pero no. En todos esos días no se le había ocurrido ni una sola idea coherente de que hacer para abordarla. ¡Kuso! Por qué nada se le ocurría.

Se estaba sintiendo el más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra. Otra cosa más que te hacía sentir el amor, en un momento el más confiado, el más brillante; e instantes después un inseguro y completo imbécil.

Por qué ningún idiota de los que conocía, por ejemplo Kiba que siempre se decía enamorado a cada rato, había comentado eso alguna vez. O tal vez Kiba nunca había estado enamorado de verdad.

"Ahora resulta que eres un experto en cuestiones del corazón" le dijo su fastidiosa voz interna.

Apenas había dormido en esos días dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto sobre como acercarse a Tenten y nada ligeramente inteligente ideaba.

Era una locura, era insano. Se suponía que conocía a Tenten, mucho mejor que ninguno en toda la aldea, entonces por qué ahora no sabía cómo actuar. Por qué ahora que estaba enamorado de ella le representaba un gran misterio.

Debió haber puesto más atención a los comentarios de los shinobis cuando hablaban sobre sus conquistas. De pronto el gesto sereno de Neji se contrajo, sus ojos se entrecerraron…

"Kami-sama. Tan grande es tú desesperación que estás pensando eso" volvió a aparecer la vocecita.

.

.

.

-¡¡¡QUEE!!!

El grito unísono de dos chicas reverberó por toda la cuadra. Las personas que pasaban por el frente de Flores Yamanaka voltearon, dirigiendo miradas llenas de curiosidad hacia el lugar. Algunas fueron más allá, acercándose a observar. Dentro de la florería una chica con un torneado par de pantorrillas volteó para fulminar con sus ojos a los atrevidos que se asomaron. Los curiosos se marcharon claramente amedrentados al ver ese brillo amenazante.

- Vamos quiten esas caras. Hasta parece que estoy haciendo algo malo.- dijo la castaña. Les había dicho que saldría con un chico y habían reaccionado como unas enajenadas.

- Alto, alto.- dijo Sakura.- No puedo creer que te guste tanto como para cambiar de modo tan radical tu forma de vestir.

- Pues tanto como estar loca por él, no; pero sí me gusta.- era cierto, no estaba mintiendo, el chico había resultado de lo más agradable.- Sobre la ropa, esa fue una sugerencia de Ino.- la pelirrosa le dirigió miradas desaprobadoras a la Yamanaka.- Y no se te ocurra mentir. Tú misma me dijiste hace una semana que era buena idea cambiar de vestimenta.

- Pu- pues, sí. Pero por qué ahora precisamente...

- Estoy haciendo algunos cambios en mi vida.- soltó con simpleza. Después se acomodó las mangas de su blusa nueva y ondeó ligeramente el vuelo de la falda que llegaba a la mitad de sus rodillas.- ¿Y qué les parece mi atuendo?

- Oh, es mono.- dijo Ino.- La blusa me gusta, pero siendo honesta yo le hubiera subido un poco más el dobladillo a la falda.- agregó con un tonillo pícaro.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Neji? – dijo Sakura de repente. Tenten la miró consternada

- ¡Sakura! –chilló Ino.

- Sakura, nada.- dijo la Haruno lanzándole una mirada de hastío a Ino. Luego dirigió sus ojos verdes a la castaña.- Y tú quita esa cara. De sobra sabemos que estás enamorada de Neji.- la castaña dirigió su mirada a Ino.

- Es cierto, hasta Hanabi y Hinata lo saben.- dijo la rubia con ojillos brillantes

- Si eso de salir con otro chico es un intento de llamar su atención me parece una completa idiotez.- siguió Sakura. Tenten bajó la mirada.

- Sakura eso no es asunto nuestro.- intervino Ino

- Por supuesto que lo es. Mira Tenten, dijimos que no nos meteríamos en los asuntos amorosos de nadie, pero no me parece sensato lo que vas a hacer.- luego dijo con suavidad.- Tú quieres a Neji, y él… - Ino le dio un codazo.- Tal vez él siente lo mismo. Sólo es cuestión de darle tiempo, de ser paciente.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo debo esperar? –preguntó molesta.- ¿Para siempre como tú y Hinata? - la mirada verde de Sakura se ensombreció.- A diferencia de ustedes dos, YO soy realista e intento seguir con mi vida.- dijo tajante.

- ¡Tenten! – soltó Ino.

- ¿Realista?.. Eso no es ser realista Tenten, eso es engañarte a ti misma.- concluyó la pelirrosa mirándola visiblemente herida para salir de la florería.

La rubia hizo un amago por detenerla pero se contuvo. Una tensa quietud se cernió en el lugar. Tenten se quedó mirando el suelo, absorta.

- Fui un poco ruda, ne.- dijo la castaña rompiendo el silencio

- Algo... La verdad bastante. Pero no te preocupes, una caja de chocolates le bastará para olvidar que dijiste que era idiota por seguir enamorada de Sasuke.- dijo Ino con seriedad.

- No le dije idiota.- dijo Tenten. Ino sonrió

- Bueno, eso ya fue de mi cosecha. Pero no niegues que lo pensaste.- dijo acusadora. Tenten sonrió.- Sabes, estoy de acuerdo con la frentuda…- la castaña hizo una mueca.- Te estás engañando.

- Me estoy dando oportunidad de cosas nuevas. Eso es todo.- a su lado Ino soltó un ligero suspiró

- Si tú lo dices…Y desde cuando estas saliendo con él. Digo, si se puede saber…

- Es la primera cita… de forma oficial. - dijo algo turbada.- Nos hemos estado viendo toda esta semana, después de mis prácticas de armas y sus prácticas de ninjutsu.

- Vaya, sí que va rápido.

- No te agrada, ¿cierto?

Tenten miró los ojos azules algo carentes de brillo. Ino sonrió de lado.

- Sí, no te voy a mentir, no me agrada. Pero si a ti te gusta, supongo que está bien, ¿no?

Tenten caminó hacia la salida, luego se dio vuelta mirando a la rubia.

- Algún consejo para la primera cita.- dijo

- Sólo haz caso a tu instinto.- contestó Ino.

.

.

.

Dos furiosos remolinos chocaban entre sí provocando un ruido estridente. La fuerza del choque agitó los arboles cercanos haciendo que varias aves salieran volando despavoridas.

No muy lejos de lugar, en los arboles adyacentes a la zona, un espectador anónimo observaba el entrenamiento parado sobre una rama. No tenía mucho rato de haber llegado. Se había dedicado a mirar sin tener aun el arrojo necesario para acercarse.

"Esto es lo mejor que se te ocurrió" "Menudo genio, tú" le dijo su molesta vocecita

Un segundo choque se dio. El impacto fue tal, que uno de los furiosos remolinos cobró forma humana. El chico salió disparado azotándose contra un tronco de práctica de taijutsu. El otro remolino detuvo su girar, de inmediato perdió su forma humana para adoptar la verdadera. Se acercó, ligeramente preocupado, a su compañero que aun tirado se sobaba la cabeza. Soltó un gemido al ver que su amigo se encontraba bien.

Ambos voltearon hacia los arboles que estaban a unos metros del lugar.

-¡Kuso! Eso sí que dolió.- dijo sonriente levantándose y aun tallándose la cabeza. Luego miró a su compañero.- Sí, camarada también me di cuenta. De hecho por eso me distraje.- dijo excusándose. A su lado el otro gruñó.- ¿Podrías decirme a qué diablos debemos el honor de tu presencia, Neji?

El genio parpadeó al escuchar su nombre. Pareció de pronto sorprendido al saber que no había pasado desapercibido como creía. En dos saltos llegó hasta la pareja de compañeros.

Kiba Inuzuka, cruzado de brazos y ligeramente despeinado, junto con Akamaru, que estaba echado en el suelo, le miraban de forma suspicaz.

- Pasaba por aquí y escuché los ruidos. Me detuve uno segundos a mirar.- dijo mirando impávido al castaño.

-¿Unos segundos?- Kiba sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.- Si mi olfato no me falla, llevas allí parado cerca de… doce minutos, ¿ne, Akamaru?.- a un lado de Neji, el perro ladró confirmando.

El Inuzuka se acercó a su equipo, sacó una botella de agua y un recipiente. Vació el agua en esté, Akamaru se acercó a beber, quedándose recostado en ese lugar. Luego Kiba tomó otras dos botellas, lanzándole una a Neji. Ambos se sentaron, Kiba comenzó a ingerir el líquido.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba allí? - dijo el Hyuuga rompiendo el silencio.

- Neji serás un genio y todo eso, pero a veces subestimas a la gente. Akamaru y yo tenemos el mejor olfato de todo el País del Fuego.- el Hyuuga enarcó una ceja.

- Bueno tal vez no el de todo el País, pero si el mejor de Konoha.- aceptó sonriendo.- ¿Y? Aun no me dices que hacías allí.

- Tengo unas preguntas que hacerte. Necesito que me digas ciertas cosas, Kiba.- dijo el Hyuuga muy serio pero ligeramente incomodo mientras abría su botella.- De hombre a hombre.- "Eso sonó tan idiota" le dijo la vocecita.

Kiba abrió los ojos como platos, de pronto pareció atragantarse con el agua al escuchar al Hyuuga. Neji le había hablado por su nombre y luego el tono de voz que había usado. Eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada.

Sería que al fin Neji se había dado cuenta de… No, no quería que eso fuera verdad. Un escalofrió recorrió al Inuzuka.

.

.

* * *

Konichiwa!!

Aquí lo tienen el número cinco aparece, junto con uno de mis shinobis favoritos.

Neji será un genio pero para el amor no da una jojojojo y quien mejor para auxiliarle que el chico de la sonrisa más descarada del anime, Kiba. Síii, me encanta el Inuzuka y su presencia le pondrá sabor al caldo.

Sobre la cita de la castaña ¿quién creen que es el afortunado?, ¡Na! Apuesto que ya dieron.

Debo decirles que faltan muy pocos caps. para terminar este fic, Sí, ni modo todo termina algún día.

Muchas gracias por leer. Muchos besos y…

¡Neji y Tenten 4ever!

¿Reviews?


	6. Medidas Desesperadas II

**Lo de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto**. **La historia sí, es mía.**

* * *

Unos sigilosos ojos negros siguieron a Tenten durante el trayecto de Flores Yamanaka al lugar de su cita. Trasladándose de tejado en tejado, el vigía no perdió un solo movimiento de la castaña. Desde hacía una semana la vigilaba por completo.

La silueta de Tenten apareció en las gafas del chico que la esperaba a las afueras del restaurante. La chica se había vestido de forma diferente, no estaba maquillada pero no lucía mal. Aunque le hubiera gustado que por una vez no llevara ese peinado tan… infantil. Al verla acercarse curvó ligeramente los labios y se mesó los cabellos negros.

- Konichiwa, Tenten. Estás muy… bella.- dijo sonriendo de lado.

- Konichiwa.- saludó, con algo de incomodidad. – Yo, Eeh… Arigato.

- Y además eres puntual.- añadió.- Por lo regular parece parte de la genética de las chicas tardarse a la hora de una cita.

La castaña encogió los hombros. Ella había preferido encontrarse allí, le parecía algo exagerado que fuera a buscarla a su casa.

- Soy algo distinta del resto de las féminas. Aunque lo de la puntualidad en realidad se lo debo a Neji.

El comentario final se le había salido de forma involuntaria. La castaña apretó los labios, qué hacía hablando del Hyuuga en su cita.

- Bueno pues, le agradezco a Neji también.- dijo él con una sincera sonrisa.

El chico se acercó a ella y colocó el brazo sobre su hombro, luego la condujo dentro del restaurante. Antes de entrar, él dirigió la mirada hacia los tejados, arriba un par de ojillos negros lo miraron directamente. El chico le sonrió apenas de forma perceptible. Después al chasquido de sus dedos, el alado vigía de Tenten desaparecía en una bocanada de humo.

.

.

* * *

Un gran bostezo de Akamaru rompió la silente reunión. El enorme can soltó un ligero gemido y luego, cayó dormido a unos cuantos metros de sus acompañantes.

Neji miraba a Kiba, convenciéndose a sí mismo que había hecho bien en acercársele. Después de todo el Inuzuka era el único de los que conocía que había mantenido relaciones amorosas más o menos normales.

"Más o menos normales, ¡qué alentador!" le criticaron internamente.

¿Pero a quien más recurrir?

Había pensado en su estrafalario sensei, pero dudaba mucho que alguno de los consejos de Gai le pareciera razonable. Sí, estaba desesperado pero no a tal grado de locura. Además que no quería escuchar un sermón de amor por parte de su sensei. Suficiente era soportar todas las veces lo de la llama de la juventud, el ímpetu de la primavera y, desde que estaba enamorado, la inagotable pasión del corazón enamorado.

Así que le quedaban el resto de los shinobis. Gente de su edad. Aunque tampoco veía gran cosa de ahí.

Naruto y Lee estaban enamorados de Sakura, ambos eran un caso perdido, y antes pediría ayuda a la estrafalaria Anko que consultarle algo relativo al amor a esos dos.

Luego estaban Choji y Shikamaru, a ellos nunca les había escuchado hablar sobre romances o alguien que les atrajera. A esos dos los únicos delirios pasionales que les conocía eran la comida y las nubes.

También estaba el compañero de Kiba, pero de ese no sabía nada. El de los bichos era un gran ninja, además de ser alguien bastante respetable. El único que tomaba su carrera de shinobi con la seriedad que se debía. Tan en serio que nunca le había escuchado comentar sobre su vida personal o amorosa, si es que tenía esta última. Él lo dudada profusamente.

"A quién te recuerda, ¿eh?" sonó en su cabeza.

Kiba miró a Neji de reojo. El semblante serio del Hyuuga no le gustaba. Se podía verle ligeramente contrariado, incomodo. Y parecía apretar los labios por… ¿el enfado? Sí, seguramente eso era. El Inuzuka se empinó la botella. Luego entretenido en fingir bebía agua, le miró respirar con lentitud. Le parecía que Neji inhalaba aire de forma pausada en un intento por… ¿calmarse? "¡Kuso!" soltó en su mente mientras daba un trago.

- Kiba.- dijo Neji con un serio tono.

Al momento que lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre fue como si le hubiera gritado al oído. Kiba sintió como los nervios traicioneros hacían que el agua se le deslizara mal por la garganta.

Después de unos cuantos mortificantes segundos en los que sintió que moría, ya fuera por la abrupta ausencia de oxigeno o por lo golpes en la espalda que Neji le propinó y que casi le hicieron escupir los pulmones, Kiba volvía a recobrar la compostura. No pudiendo más con la zozobra, el chico de las marcas rojas en la cara empezó.

- Mi-mira si es sobre lo de Shino.- volvió a toser.- Yo, yo le dije claramente que… que no era correcto.- soltó con apuros. Los ojos de luna se entrecerraron.

Kiba hizo una mueca. Ahora el Hyuuga parecía furioso.

Kami-sama por qué el Aburame tenía que haberle contado sobre su singular romance. Bueno, la culpa en realidad era suya por haberle insistido en que le comentara. Él y su gran boca. Tenía que dejar de meterse en los asuntos de los demás. Ahora por eso el "buen" Neji parecía querer destazarlo con la mirada, seguramente pensaba que él era cómplice en esa relación.

Neji pensaba, consternado, qué diantres tenía que ver Shino en su dilema amoroso.

- Va-Vamos Neji. No te pongas de esa manera.- Kiba se mesó los cabellos con nervios.- Shino puede parecer algo siniestro y un poco antisocial, admito también que a veces es algo amargado y bastante huraño…- mejor se calló, eso no iba a ayudar al Aburame.- Pe-pero es un gran tipo, de verdad. Tal vez no te sirva de nada, pe-pero tienes mi palabra de que Shino es de fiar, sus intenciones no son malas.

Neji enarcó una ceja y frunció ligeramente la boca. De qué diablos hablaba Kiba.

Kiba jugueteó con nerviosismo su botella de plástico. Si había alguien que era de cuidado en Konoha, ese era Neji. Maldito Shino, seguramente ni siquiera le agradecería que le salvara el trasero.

- Además no todo es su culpa. Tú sabes cómo es ella. No podemos negar que es muy bonita y simpática.- dijo algo sonrosado.- Pero también es bastante atrevida. Vamos tú la conoces bien. Siendo honesto, prácticamente ella lo inició.

Las cejas perfectas de Neji se contrajeron ¿Ella? Ahora de quién le hablaba Kiba.

- Aunque hay que reconocer que la chica tiene agallas... - sonrió de lado con picardía, luego se mordió el labio, eso tampoco iba ayudar.- Y, y en cuanto a lo de la edad. Pu-pues, tú sabes lo que se dice. Eso no importa en el amor…

Kiba hizo un mohín raro con los labios, uno que le parecía gracioso a Hinata y Kurenai, no sabía si Neji entendía a que se refería al mencionar la palabra Amor. Nunca había escuchado al Hyuuga comentar algo sobre eso.

De pronto una duda le atravesó ¿Tendría Neji algún romance por ahí? Era humano, aunque a veces no lo pareciera, así que debía tener esa clase de sentimientos. Y además, junto con él, era unos de los más atractivos de la aldea. Aunque no le ayudaba esa excesiva seriedad y el humor bastante amargo que tenía, parecía un viejecillo apretado de esos a los que hasta el menor ruido les molestara. Pero había chicas que se sentían atraídas por ese tipo de actitudes, bueno, Shino era un claro y contundente ejemplo.

Pero si tenía algún rollo amoroso oculto, ¿Con quién sería? Las únicas chicas que parecían soportarlo eran sus primas y Tenten. Sus primas quedaban obviamente descartadas. Así que, por qué no, posiblemente…

Kiba rodó los ojos fastidiado de sí mismo, qué hacía divagando sobre la vida sentimental de Neji en ese preciso momento. Al final el castaño de cabello corto suspiró con cansancio.

- Mira, yo no tengo nada que ver. Lo mejor sería que tú hablaras directamente con Hanabi y Shino sobre su noviazgo.

Un silencio sepulcral cayó como losa en toda el área de entrenamiento.

- Shino… ¿novio de Hanabi? – dijo entre dientes, después apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas.

- ¿No-no venías a e-eso? – le preguntó el Inuzuka con nerviosismo.

Neji negó con lentitud, mirando a Kiba de forma tan fría que el otro casi pensó volverse una estatua de hielo. Luego el genio sujetó con fuerza la botella de agua, aplastándola por completo.

- ¡Kuso! – se oyó maldecir a Kiba. No creía que Neji lo matara, pero sin duda Shino y Hanabi, sí lo harían.

.

* * *

Tenten miró la pulcra decoración del interior, el ambiente estilizado. No podía negar que el lugar era bastante bonito, pero a ella le parecía demasiado formal para un primer encuentro.

Ella hubiera preferido comprar algo sencillo en uno de los puestecitos de comida cerca del edificio de la Hokage e ir comer en un lugar al aire libre. Tal vez cerca del río o en algún claro del bosque. Un espacio abierto en donde se pudiera sentar cómodamente en el suelo, sentir el aire, el calorcito del sol, comer sin tener que preocuparse por las miradas airadas (como las que le lanzaban sus engreídos vecinos de mesa) y luego estirarse con ganas después de haberse alimentado. El ambiente tan serio que reinaba en el sitio, le hacía sentirse incomoda, tensa. Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar.

Luego de un rato, Tenten suspiraba mientras masticaba, con algo de fastidio, parte del sabroso platillo que le habían servido. Mariscos con vegetales.

Sí, le gustaban los mariscos. Más que eso los adoraba, eran lo mejor del mundo, de los pocos alimentos en los que de vez en cuando se daba el lujo de gastar de más. Su platillo mostraba unos coloridos vegetales acompañados de unos enormes camarones con unas perfectas almejas (aunque las últimas venían acomodadas de forma muy mona en el plato, prefirió no tocarlas). Lo cierto era que no sabía cómo comerlas con los palillos, ella siempre utilizabas sus manos.

De pronto se preguntó cómo diablos se arreglaba la gente para comer esas cosas con los palillos sin echárselas encima o ponérselas de peinetas al comensal de junto.

Miró de reojo a su acompañante. Él comía en silencio. Con esas gafas no podía saber que miraba.

Durante la semana que se habían tratado, habían hablado sobre técnicas ninjas y cosas relativas a las misiones. Dicho propiamente, hablaban de trabajo, pero a ella le había parecido entretenido y agradable.

Sin embargo ahora, después de un buen rato de plática insustancial sobre el clima (el tema recurrente de los que no saben qué decirse), la famosa comida del lugar (la cual eligieron por ella, cosa que le crispó, aunque él había elegido algo que le gustaba, ella querría haberlo hecho por sí misma), una sutil indirecta sobre cambiar de peinado y de una dotación de sonrisas forzadas, Aoba ya no le parecía para nada ameno.

Se reprendió a sí misma, estaba siendo demasiado exigente. Él se estaba comportando educado, además de atento, y ella sólo le buscaba puntos que criticar. Pensó que la situación mejoraría. Pero ¡Ah no! el universo siempre le tenía reservada una sorpresa.

Porque después de sonreír forzadamente por decima segunda ocasión (y sentir que sus mejillas se negaban) su acompañante comenzó una conversación ensalzada sobre sí mismo.

Primero en lo difícil que era conseguir un lugar en ese restaurante que era un sitio de primera pero, le presumió, que gracias a sus buenos contactos y a su reputación lo había obtenido (Tenten hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no rodar los ojos con fastidio).

Después había hablado de la envidia con la que los miraban el resto de los presentes, a él por contar con una chica tan linda a su lado y a ella por estar con uno de los shinobis más sobresalientes y apuestos de Konoha. Agregando con una sonrisa, que sobre lo de apuesto no lo pensaba él, si no que era lo que creían las chicas de la villa (lo que Tenten creía era que ella se merecía una medalla por reprimir las ganas enormes de aventarle las almejas en la cabeza).

Y luego el humilde Aoba pasó a comentarle las situaciones increíblemente extraordinarias y peligrosas que había enfrentado en su trabajo como ninja, en las cuales él siempre salvaba la misión. Tachó de inexperto a Shikamaru y de incompetente a Kakashi, que habían estado en su último equipo, por no haber prestado atención a cierto detalle que él sí había notado (la castaña había bajado las manos y rasgado su servilleta para desahogar un poco su molestia)

Tenten decidió rotundamente que no sólo había sido una mala idea citarse con Aoba, ella había sido una idiota por pensarla. Si había algo que le disgustaba a sobremanera era la gente que presumía sus actitudes o que minimizaba a lo demás. Y Aoba era un despectivo e insufrible presuntuoso.

- Tal vez Hokage-sama no confiaba demasiado y por eso me asignó en ese equipo.

- Pues que afortunados fueron de tenerte - la sonrisa falsa número trece apareció.

"Bien Tenten, ahora además de idiota, hipócrita".

Aoba hizo una pausa para beber un poco de su vino.

- Pero basta. - dijo con una sonrisa.- He estado hablando sin parar sólo sobre mí.

"Baka, no me digas" los ojos chocolates le miraron con hastío.

- No te preocupes, es muy interesante lo que platicas.

"Ja, lo de la hipocresía te sale natural" le dijo la vocecita en su interior.

- Cuéntame que hay de ti. ¿Qué te gusta?

- Pues, Eeh, veamos.- caviló.- Me gusta mi vida de ninja. Me fascinan las manzanas, muero por el helado de vainilla con chocolate, me encantan los días soleados, y adoro salir con mis amigas. Mmm, ya creo que es todo.

"Y ardo y me derrito por Neji Hyuuga. Eso te faltó." le dijeron en su mente.

- A mí también me gusta la vida de ninja. Tu equipo tiene unos integrantes algo interesantes, ¿ne?

- Gai y Lee son estupendos, increíbles.- dijo sonriendo genuinamente.- He aprendido muchas cosas de ellos.

- Son bastante excéntricos pero no puedo negar que son buenas personas. Además de simpáticos. - dijo él. Tenten le miró visiblemente sorprendida.- Me alegra que Shizune se diera cuenta del gran tipo que es Gai.

- A mí también me alegra mucho.- y asintió con una sonrisa indulgente.

- Creo que Sakura es una tonta por no hacer lo mismo con Lee. –dijo su cita con ligero reproche, luego pareció contrariarse. - ¡Oh! Yo- no. Sumimase. No pretendo ofender a una de tus amigas.

- No te preocupes.- sus ojos chocolates se tornaron cálidos. – No es que Sakura sea tonta, pero hay veces en las que en el corazón no se puede mandar.

"Tú diciendo eso, mira si eres falsa" le soltó su incordio de conciencia.

Él asintió con lentitud y le sonrió de forma comprensiva.

- Creo que sé a lo que te refieres.- dijo con voz baja. Tenten le sonrió, otra vez Aoba le caía bien. - ¿Y que hay sobre Neji? El chico Hyuuga también está en tu escuadrón.- mencionó Aoba antes de llevarse otro sorbo de vino a la boca.

- Él… Neji es un buen chico.- calló un momento.- Un ninja excepcional.

- ¿Ne, Tenten? – Aoba pareció dudar. – ¿Neji es así como se muestra? Yo… me refiero, si Neji es siempre tan… estirado.

Tenten enarcó una ceja. Neji, estirado. Sonrió por dentro, sí, se le aplicaba a la perfección.

- Claro que no.- en tonillo malicioso confesó.- Neji en el fondo es bastante atrevido y disparatado, además…- bajó el tono de voz.- Es algo pervertido.

Por causa de la sorpresa las gafas negras se deslizaron un poco por el puente de la nariz de Aoba. Así que la actitud del genio era sólo una pose. Interesante.

- ¡Bromeo! – comenzó a reír. Los vecinos de mesa le dirigieron miradas desaprobadoras.

Con presteza Aoba se ajustó las gafas pero siguió con la boca abierta.

- ¡Ah! - sonrió, aunque de forma forzada.- ¡Que ocurrente eres Tenten!

Tenten encogió los hombros.

- Neji es tal y cual se muestra. Digamos que posee las tres "S" de un ninja perfecto. Serio, silencioso y sobrio. – dijo. "Mmm creo que le podríamos adjudicar una cuarta… Sexy" le agregaron mentalmente. Tenten sonrió. - Pero es un buen amigo, una buena persona.

- Si tú lo dices lo creo.- contestó.

.

.

* * *

Impulsos, de nuevo era doblegado por ellos. Porque la "buena persona" que era Neji Hyuuga sujetaba de la chaqueta a Kiba. Akamaru despertó, acercándose a ambos castaños, gruñéndole de manera agresiva a Neji.

El genio suspiró apretando los labios, miró al enorme perro blanco y luego soltó al Inuzuka.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

Kiba seguía con los ojos como platos, aun no se recuperaba de la impresión que le había dejado esa acción tan sorpresiva por parte del genio. Akamaru seguía en guardia.

- ¡Kiba! – el aludido respingó. Neji volvió a suspirar.- ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo? ¿Y por qué dices que Hanabi lo inició? – dijo más calmado.

- Neji ya dije más de lo que debería. Gomene pero ya-ya metí bastante la pata y no quiero hacerlo más.- se cruzó de brazos. Si esos dos se enteraban que Neji lo sabía por su culpa…Kiba frunció el ceño.

- Yo no les diré nada. Tienes mi palabra.- dijo Neji como si le leyera el pensamiento. Kiba negó.- Sabes que Hanabi tiene sólo quince años, Shino es mucho mayor que ella... Eso es bastante inapropiado. - dijo con calma pero con cierta dureza en su voz que Kiba volvía a ponerse nervioso.

Kiba apretó los labios. Kami-sama, ¿Por qué Hanabi no buscó a alguien de su edad? Porque estaba loca, deschavetada, falta de tornillos por eso. ¿Por qué rayos no era como Hinata? Y ese baka de Shino ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?. Maldito Shino asaltacunas, corruptor de menores, pervertido, ojo alegre...

- Kiba.- le volvió a llamar Neji, el Inuzuka parecía divagar a la primera.

- Ya te dije lo mejor es que hables tú con ellos.- dijo zanjando el asunto.

- Está bien. Pero respóndeme…

Kiba volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Es sólo una cosa.

-¿Con eso me dejarás en paz y olvidarás que lo supiste por mí? – dijo enarcando una ceja.

- Por completo.- dijo con seguridad. - ¿Alguien más a aparte de ti lo sabe?

Aunque el genio ya parecía tener una ligera sospecha de quién podría ser ese alguien.

Kiba pareció dudar. Era un buen trato, no habría nombres, ni daría señas. Además con eso se libraría del acoso de Neji, Shino y Hanabi no se enterarían que a él se le había ido la lengua y él tendría su conciencia parcialmente en paz. Neji era un tipo serio, gruñón pero serio, de palabra. Si decía que lo olvidaría, era porque lo haría. El Inuzuka aceptó, era lo más inteligente que haría después de haber sido tan idiota.

- Sólo otra persona.

- Ino.- añadió Neji de inmediato.

De forma involuntaria, los ojos castaños de Kiba se abrieron sorprendidos y su cara se tornó súbitamente pálida. Neji soltó un bufido.

- No necesito que digas más.- dijo el genio, desapareciendo con rapidez del lugar.

- ¡Kuso! – exclamó Kiba. Akamaru soltó un gemido. Ahora estaba peor, la Yamanaka no le mataría pero esa rubia desquiciada le podría hacer algo mucho más terrible que la muerte.

.

.

* * *

Tenten y Aoba recorrían las calles de Konoha. La castaña se reía, él parecía abochornado.

No soportando más el ambiente del lugar, Tenten se había decidido a hablar y decirle a su acompañante (con toda la educación que pudo) que el lugar no le parecía agradable para seguir el resto de la tarde allí.

Así que retomando, de nuevo, el tema del clima sofocante que imperaba, ambos habían decidido dirigirse a la heladería y comer helados para minimizar el agobio del calor. Entonces Aoba había comenzado a relatarle anécdotas de niño, cosas que fueron más agradables que sus historias de ninja.

- Tu madre hubiera sido una kunoichi increíble.- Tenten seguía riendo.

- ¡Oh Kami-sama! Ni lo digas. Si su lanzamiento de cucharón raras veces fallaba, imagina que habría sido si hubiera sido ninja…

Tenten soltó una serie de carcajadas. Aoba sonrió, acercándose a ella. La cercanía hizo desaparecer la risa de Tenten.

- Eres muy bonita cuando te ríes de esa forma.- le susurró acortando más la distancia.

- ¡Hey Tenten! – sonó una voz chillona. Aoba se detuvo en seco.

Justo pasaban por Flores Yamanaka. Ino había salido con unos cubos de restos de tallos y hojas de plantas para depositarlos en los contenedores de basura cuando había visto la escena. Sí, la había interrumpido, pero algún día Tenten se lo agradecería, y tal vez el baka de Neji también.

Tenten se arrojó a esa distracción como un mendigo con hambre sobre un plato de arroz. Aoba le agradaba otra vez, pero no al grado de besarlo. Arrastró a su cita con ella hasta donde estaba Ino. Su acompañante hizo una mueca.

- ¿Qué tal las ventas?

- No muy buenas.- dijo mirando sólo a su amiga.- De hecho, creo que ya voy a cerrar por hoy. Estaba sacando la basura.- dijo

- Konichiwa, Ino.- dijo el chico.

La rubia le sonrió aunque más que una sonrisa bien pareció un gesto desdeñoso. Tenten miró a ambos de reojo. Ino había remarcado la palabra "basura" y había mirado a Aoba de forma sospechosa.

- Ahora que recuerdo Tenten, en la sección de antigüedades del edificio de Hokage-sama hay una exposición de armas.

- ¿La muestra de armas milenarias que ha recorrido ya cuatro países?

- La misma, podríamos ir a verla.

- Pero se necesitan pases especiales para entrar.- dijo perdiendo el entusiasmo.

Desde que se había enterado de esa exposición le había pedido a Gai sensei que le consiguiera con Shizune un pase para poder colarse. Pero a su distraído maestro siempre se le olvidaba comentarle a su dichosa "ninfa sanadora".

- ¿Unos como estos?- dijo mostrando una especies de tarjetitas marrones. Los ojos chocolates brillaron.- Entonces, ¿Vamos?

- Me encantaría.

- Pues démonos prisa, cierran temprano.

- Nos vemos, Ino.- le sonrió a la rubia, quien le correspondió el gesto. A Aoba ni siquiera le miró.

Ino los vio perderse al doblar la esquina. Sakura tenía razón Tenten estaba perdiendo su tiempo, engañándose de esa forma.

Lo que no entendía era cómo su amiga había podido pensar en alguien como el teme de Aoba para intentar olvidar a Neji. Sí, Aoba era apuesto, de buen ver, pero era un completo y consumado imbécil. Ella prefería mil veces al seco de Neji que al vacío de Aoba.

Tal vez debían decirle a la castaña que el Hyuuga si estaba interesada en su persona. Así quizás si el idiota de Neji no se atrevía a dar el primer paso, Tenten sin duda lo haría. Tenía todo para conquistar al Monte Everest que era Neji Hyuuga. Tenía todo lo que al genio ciego le faltaba. Sí, la descripción de ciego le quedaba como anillo al dedo a Neji.

- Hablando del diablo…- dijo la rubia al ver que el genio se acercaba a su local. - Konichiwa, Neji.- sonrió - ¿Qué te trae por acá?

- Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio.- dijo con su rostro impávido.

- ¿No me digas? ¡Ya te enteraste! – dijo ahogando su emoción.

- Podemos entrar.- se limitó a decir Neji mirando la gente que circulaba por la calle.

- ¡Uy! ¡Esto se pone genial! – dijo entre risillas entrando a la florería con Neji siguiéndola.- Debo decirte que por primera vez tu cara de enfado me emociona…

Neji respiró molesto, detestaba que Ino pudiera leer sus expresiones. ¿Pero por qué se emocionaba la tonta? Sin duda tenía que alejar a esa lunática de su prima.

Ino sonreía, al parecer al fin Neji se daba cuenta de las cosas. Debía darle su crédito a Tenten, lo de la cita le había funcionado. Al parecer los celos hacían mella en cualquiera, hasta en una piedra como Neji. Le ofreció al castaño una silla y ella se acomodó detrás del mostrador.

- ¿Ese "algo serio" es sobre cierta castaña y un chico de lentes? – dijo al ver que Neji la miraba con ojos asesinos sin comenzar a hablar. El chico sólo asintió con gesto adusto.

Ino exclamó un gritito de alegría. Las cejas de Neji se contrajeron. El descaro de Ino era increíble, ni siquiera le importaba que no fuera correcto, sino que hasta le entusiasmaba el asunto.

- Quiero la verdad Ino, ¿desde cuándo están saliendo? ¿Y qué tienes que ver tú en esto? – preguntó el Hyuuga ya sin rodeos.

Ino se llevó las manos a la cara visiblemente emocionada, Neji estaba más que celoso, trinaba de celos.

- Llevan una semana viéndose. Pero hoy es su primera cita. De hecho acaban de pasar por aquí.- luego le miró con seriedad.- Y te juro por la memoria de mi madre que yo no tengo nada que ver en con esa absurda idea.

- Ese tipo no se da cuenta del grave problema en que se va a meter.- dijo seco.

- ¿De verdad estas tan molesto por el asunto? – Neji frunció la frente, Ino sonrió aun más.- No pensé que te importara tanto.

- Por supuesto que me importa.- dijo elevando la voz más de lo que hubiera querido

Neji apretó los labios ¿Una cita a plena luz? Es que acaso Hanabi había perdido la cordura. Si alguien del Souke la veía… Debía hablar con ella, hacerla entrar en razón. Pero como abordar un tema así del cual él era un completo incompetente.

Un momento ¿Una semana viéndose? Si hacía una semana ella estaba con él en el País de la Cascada…

- Si te sirve de consuelo, ella no luce muy emocionada.- Ino cortó sus pensamientos.- Aunque claro que no es su culpa. Si hay un culpable aquí ese eres tú, Hyuuga.

- ¿Yo?

- Por supuesto que tú, baka. Recuerda que YO te dije que esto podría pasar. - dijo mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.- Ella es muy linda y simpática, alguien se iba a fijar en la castaña en lo que tú perdías el tiempo dudando.

Neji apretó los labios, ¿De qué rayos hablaba Ino?

- Pero esto lo puedes remediar de inmediato.- siguió Ino.- Sólo es cuestión de que vayas a buscarla, se la quites a ese teme y la beses con pasión.- sugirió la rubia con voz cantarina y ojillos brillantes. Casi podía imaginar la escena.

- ¿Besar? - dijo confundido.- ¿A quién?

Ino rodó los ojos con cansancio. Ese Neji era tan obtuso, pobre Tenten ahora entendía su sufrimiento.

- ¡Aho! A quien ha de ser… ¡Pues a Tenten por supuesto!- le soltó.- Ni modo que beses al baka de Aoba.

La cara que puso Neji Hyuuga era memorable.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!.

Antes de todo, perdón por la demora, pero ando algo baja de inspiración. (¬_¬)

Yendo a la historia… pues así era gente, el humilde y sencillo Aoba era la cita de la castaña.

Y sí, Pobre Neji, Kiba no le fue de mucha ayuda, sólo le dio para preocuparse por otra cosa y luego va con Ino y la rubia le sale con lo demás… (ó_ò) jejeje en fin…

Gracias por leer. Muchos saludos. Y…

¡Tenten es de Neji!

.

.

p.d: insisto, SuPer, ya es diciembre! ^^


	7. La verdad detrás de una cita

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Flores Yamanaka, ese lugar que nunca permanecía silente (aun estando sola, su dueña solía hablar consigo misma o entonar una que otra melodía) en ese momento podría haber competido y ganado la contienda en cuanto a silencio con un cementerio.

Neji devolvió la mandíbula a su lugar, apretando los labios, luego pareció atravesar con la mirada a la persona que acababa de revelarle semejante noticia. Se sintió reacio a creer lo que Ino había dicho, pero por la cara de la rubia, sabía que no le mentía.. Ambos permanecieron mirándose uno al otro por unos instantes. Si hubiesen estado en el desierto, el lento pasar de una bola de hierba seca se podría haber escuchado rodando por el lugar debido a la tensa quietud del ambiente.

"Tenten con Aoba"

Las lunas de sus ojos que anteriormente brillaban por el enojo, empezaban a lucir totalmente opacas. El Hyuuga bajó la mirada.

"Tenten con… Aoba"

Sintió como las manos se le ponían frías y una sensación, muy parecido al dolor de un kunai abriéndole la carne, le instigó el pecho. Pero después un sentimiento que sólo podía definir como Decepción o Desilusión, daba igual era lo mismo, le cubrió por entero. Él planeando conquistarla, cayendo en estupideces que nunca en su vida pensó en hacer sólo por ella y ella… ella viéndose con ese idiota.

- Así que Tenten está saliendo con Aoba – dijo mirando a Ino, con ojos vacíos.

La rubia asintió algo contrariada. La actitud de Neji se había vuelto totalmente otra. De pronto no podía leer ni un solo gesto en su rostro. Ese rostro impasible que todos alababan, que hacía a Neji un gran ninja, al fin lo mostraba a ella. Eso no le gustó a la chica. Los ojos del genio no expresaban nada.

Si hacía apenas unos momentos estaba molesto por la posible relación de Tenten y después notoriamente sorprendido por lo de la cita (con una cara por demás risible)… ¿Por qué ahora cambiaba visiblemente su semblante?

- Ne- Neji ¿Estás bien? – dijo la rubia con preocupación.

El chico no le contestó. Neji se levantó, se iba de allí. Antes de marcharse volteó hacia Ino. No debía olvidar el asunto que originalmente le había llevado a ese lugar.

- Ino… Aléjate de Hanabi.

- ¿Hanabi? ¿De qué…

- Te lo advierto, Yamanaka…- dijo amenazante. La mirada que le dirigió el Hyuuga por primera vez la intimidó.

- Pe-pero Tenten…

- Tenten me tiene sin cuidado.- dijo sin emoción.

- Neji… ¡Deja de ser tan idiota!- soltó exasperada.

Ya estaba lo había dicho. Ino se plantó cruzada de brazos, esperando la reacción…cualquiera que Neji pudiera hacer. Pero la mirada llena de nada que recibió del Hyuuga, le hizo tragar con nerviosismo.

- Por última vez, deja de meterte en la vida de los demás…- dijo al fin con una fría serenidad. Luego entrecerrando apenas de manera milimétrica los orbes blancos y vacíos, agregó.-… Sobre todo en la mía.

Después se esfumó del local.

* * *

Aoba miraba a Tenten entusiasmada relatarle cierta historia sobre una de las armas que se exhibía. Él le escuchaba aparentemente asombrado, aunque debajo de las gafas un ligero hastío se dibujaba en los ojos negros. El resto de los visitantes oían sorprendidos a la castaña que mostraba su gran conocimiento en el tema.

- Su novia es una experta.- le dijo uno de los visitantes, un hombre mayor.

- No, él y… yo, no... - se apresuró Tenten a corregirle.

- No, ella no es mi novia…. - el shinobi le sonrió a la castaña.-…Ella es una buena amiga.- dijo.- Pero en cuanto a lo de experta, tiene razón. Ante usted amigo, tiene a la mejor Kunoichi de armas de todo el País del Fuego.

El hombre observó con admiración a la castaña. Tenten le sonrió al anciano, luego a su cita. Los ojos de Aoba, debajo de sus gafas, brillaron de forma extraña. "Te tengo" "Ahora sólo debo hacer que tu imbécil compañero nos vea"

Al fin Neji se las iba a pagar y con algo que le dolería de verdad.

_Flash back…_

- Tsunade-sama…No,… no fue para tanto, sólo me ausenté por unos momentos.- dijo el de lentes.

- ¡¿No es para tanto?! - la rubia miraba iracunda al shinobi.- Estoy harta que menosprecies las tareas que se te dan. ¡Tu obligación es permanecer en donde se te ordene!

A causa de una misión especial Kotetsu e Izumo, los eternos vigilantes de la entrada a la villa, habían sido relevados por otros dos shinobis: Aoba y otro de los ninjas que formaba parte de su escuadrón. Desde el momento que supo su nueva misión, Aoba quiso negarse argumentando que para un ninja de sus actitudes, era un desperdicio, ponerlo en ese lugar. Pero luego sin más remedio había acatado la orden impuesta.

Mientras estaba aburrido en el puesto de control, el equipo de Ino regresó de una misión. Los ojos negros de Aoba habían brillado al verla. Tenía semanas intentando ligarse a la rubia, pero la chica se hacia la difícil, al grado de decirle que primero saldría con un pordiosero antes de tener una cita con él.

Aunque al principio la rubia le gustaba, ya que era de las chicas más bonitas de Konoha, ahora le desagradaba. Sólo se había convertido en un reto personal hace caer a la tonta esa con él. Sería un buen trofeo que mostrar. Además de que a él nadie le despreciaba. Les había visto dirigirse al edificio administrativo de la Hokage, obviamente a entregar su reporte. Los siguió, dejando a su compañero a cargo de todo, y aguardó en las afueras del lugar, esperando a que saliera, pero la chica nunca salió.

Entonces había entrado a buscarla, encontrándose con Neji Hyuuga y luego… el chico idiota le había delatado. ¡Maldito Hyuuga! No podría haber dicho que no le había visto cuando se lo preguntaron.

- Tsunade-sama... Gomenasai. Prometo no se volverá a repetir.

- Está bien, Aoba. Estás suspendido de-

- Pero Hokage-sama ¡Me acabo de disculpar!

- ¡Y por ese hecho crees que te vas a librar de tu castigo!

- Es que yo creí que,… ¡Usted no está siendo justa! – dijo al fin. Tsunade hizo una mueca.

- ¡No te atrevas a cuestionar mis órdenes de nuevo!- el shinobi apretó los labios.- He dicho que estas suspendido. No tendrás misiones al exterior hasta nuevo aviso. Trabajarás en la villa, haciendo servicio comunitario. Percibiendo un sueldo gennin. Eso es todo, vete.

- Yo…

- ¿Quieres agregar algo, Aoba?

La furia que delataban sus ojos no la pudo percibir la rubia debido a las gafas que los cubrían.

- No, Godaime.- aceptó apretando los labios.

_…Fin flash back_

Vio que Tenten le comentaba algo, pero no escuchó qué, así que sólo se limitó a asentir.

Después del regaño y la sanción de la Hokage, le había reclamado a Neji el hecho de que fuera un soplón. Pero el petulante chico le había respondido que él nunca mentía, y que sólo había dicho lo que le habían cuestionado. El Hyuuga le había mirado con su clásica arrogancia pero aún así Aoba no intentó pelear con él porque sabía que podría cargarse otro castigo, tal vez mayor al que ya tenía encima. Neji se había marchado muy dignamente, dejándole furioso y con ganas de vengarse. Así que desde ese momento comenzó a pensar en una buena manera de cobrárselas al altanero genio.

Entonces se había dedicado a vigilarlo a cada momento, después de todo, todos tenían un punto débil. Y al fin después de tantas semanas de espionaje había encontrado el del genio del Byakugan. La información que había obtenido sobre Neji aquel día en la Florería de Ino había sido más que buena, era perfecta, excelente.

Al engreído Neji Hyuuga le gustaba su simplona compañera.

Y ahora su compañera iba a caer con él. Le refregaría en la cara a Neji su relación con Tenten, ansiaba su semblante de dolor o amargura cuando les viera juntos. Era la venganza perfecta. Neji podía ser un genio, pero, segun Ino y su prima, era un idiota en esa clase de asuntos. Pero para él conquistar a Tenten había sido de lo más fácil. Era tan ordinaria.

- ¿Estás contenta, hime? - le dijo a Tenten al oído.

La castaña se alejó un poco, asintiendo sonriente y algo ruborizada. Nunca nadie le había llamado de esa manera. No le había desagradado pero tampoco le había parecido tan lindo. O tal vez era porque deseaba que no hubiese sido Aoba quien se lo hubiera dicho.

.

* * *

La Yamanaka estaba totalmente estupefacta mirando el lugar en donde había estado parado, hacía apenas unos momentos, Neji Hyuuga.

¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso? ¿Qué tenía que ver Hanabi con Tenten?

Movió ligeramente la cabeza intentando acomodar sus ideas. Entonces comenzó a pensar en lo que habían hablado…

"¿Ese algo serio es sobre cierta castaña y un chico de lentes?"

"¿Desde cuándo están saliendo? ¿Y qué tienes que ver tú en esto?"

"Aléjate de Hanabi"

¡Plap! El sonido del manotazo sobre el mostrador se escuchó por todo la florería….

- ¡Kuso! - La maldición recorrió varios locales…

Neji se había enterado sobre lo de Hanabi y Shino. Y encima de todo pensaba que ella había sido la causante directa de esa relación. Bueno, había intervenido sólo un poquillo, pero con o sin su consejo Hanabi se habría lanzado por Shino. Por eso era que el genio estaba tan furibundo.

No, Neji sólo pudo mostrarse de esa manera, con su cara famosa de póker, por lo de Tenten. Seguramente porque no quería que supiera que tanto le había afectado la noticia sobre la castaña.

Que Tenten lo tenía sin cuidado...

Sí, decidido. Neji era un imbécil y ella definitivamente tenía que hablar con su amiga. Ya era hora de que Ino Yamanaka hiciera algo. Asintió con seguridad, su mirada azul era de total determinación. Después de todo, Neji ya la odiaba por entrometida. Pero tal vez si le daba una ayudadita con Tenten se olvidara de todo, incluso de su injerencia en la relación de Hanabi.

…Hanabi. Tenía que decirle a Hanabi también. Pero, ¿Cómo se había enterado Neji?

Hanabi y Shino habían sido muy discretos. En el mes y medio que tenían de novios, no habían dado motivo de sospechas a nadie. Estaba segura que sólo ella lo sabía. ¿Pero entonces cómo?

Ino enarcó una ceja al ver a la persona que entraba a su local, al parecer la respuesta estaba a punto de averiguarla. Tenten acababa de llegar justo en ese momento a la florería.

- Konichiwa, Ino.- le sonrió la castaña. Ino entrecerró los ojos muy levemente.

- Konichiwa, Tenten.- sonrió efusivamente la Yamanaka.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Estoy… buscando a Neji, ¿por casualidad no lo has visto? ¿No ha… venido por aquí? - le preguntó, mirando alrededor y evitando claramente hacer contacto visual con ella.

Ino fingió pensar mientras recorría con detenimiento a la castaña vestida con su acostumbrado atuendo.

- No, no lo he visto.

La experta en expresiones se dio cuenta perfectamente que Tenten suspiraba aliviada.

- Bueno, en eso caso seguiré buscándolo.- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Tenten, espera.- Ino salió detrás del mostrador.- ¿Podrías ayudarme a llevar estos paquetes allá atrás?

- Pu-pues, yo no creo…- la rubia le miró con exagerado desconcierto. Tenten pareció nerviosa.- Es decir,… claro Ino.

Tenten se llevó la mano a los cabellos, mesándoselos y le sonrió ampliamente. Los ojos azules brillaron. "Te tengo, baka." No había necesidad de más. Sólo alguien hacía ese gesto. Los orbes celestes volvieron a refulgir, ahora sólo se divertiría un poco.

Kiba miraba sonriente a Ino. Mientras sufría en el bosque sobre si Neji iría a verla o no, había decidido salir de dudas. Pero si se acercaba a preguntarle directamente a la rubia y Neji ya había ido a verla, Ino sabría de forma inmediata que él era quien había hablado. No podía poner ninguna excusa para pararse por su florería, en el tiempo que tenia de vida nunca había puesto un pie por ese lugar.

Así que se le ocurrió que podía usar la imagen de Tenten. Ella era la compañera del Hyuuga y amiga de Ino, así que su presencia en la florería no sería sospechosa. Eso era perfecto. No haciendo caso a los ladridos de su eterno compañero Akamaru, quien no consideraba la idea como buena, Kiba se había decidido por esa genialidad.

Era algo sencillo: con un Henge se volvería Tenten, después sólo tendría que entrar, preguntar por Neji e inmediatamente irse. Pan comido.

- Mira son esos de allí.- le señaló Ino.- Es que si yo los llevo tendría que cerrar la florería y pues tu sabes, las ventas no han sido muy buenas...- excusó la rubia con cara compungida.

- Hai, hai no hay problema.- Kiba, se acercó a tomar los paquetes.

- Es por ahí, al fondo, es la única puerta que hay.- le mostró la rubia.

Kiba miró, dirigiéndose con su cargamento, hacia al cuarto climatizado. Ino le observó alejarse totalmente confiado.

Unos minutos pasaron cuando Kiba regresó. El chico miró extrañado su alrededor. Ino había cerrado el local y no la veía por ningún lado. Entonces cual estatua, el Inuzuka se quedó de piedra momentáneamente. Unos brazos delgados lo rodeaban de la cintura. Se giró claramente turbado apartando a la loca rubia que se abrazaba melosa a su cuerpo…. más bien al de Tenten.

- ¿Qué-que te pasa Ino?

- Di la verdad traviesa, no viniste a saber de Neji, ¿cierto? - canturreó acercándose de nuevo.

El Inuzuka comenzó a retroceder.

- Yo, yo… SÍ, vine a e-eso…

- ¡Oh vamos dulzura! No hay nadie que nos vea…

La mandíbula de Kiba se descolgó de su cara. ¿Qué acaso Ino y Tenten eran…? ¡Kami-sama! ¡Qué desperdicio! ¿Por qué un par de bellezas como ellas tenían que ser de ese…equipo?

¿Sería por eso que nunca le había conocido un solo novio a Tenten y en cambio la rubia que parecía pasar de uno a otro de la noche a la mañana, de pronto había dejado de hacerlo?… Por lo menos Tenten había sido honesta, Ino en cambio había sido una retorcida a la que pareció gustarle romper corazones… Porque con su apariencia muchos caían en sus garras.

En lo que el Inuzuka como siempre se perdía en sus divagaciones, Ino se desplazo rápido hacia él. La sorpresa hizo que Kiba, tropezara yéndose de espaldas con Ino encima.

- Mmm que posición más adecuada…-ronroneó la rubia sobre el Inuzuka, más bien sobre la castaña.

- Bas-basta Ino. – dijo nervioso revolviéndose bajo el cuerpo de la rubia.

La chica se incorporó un poco sentándose sobre él. Luego con un movimiento rápido se soltó la melena. Un aroma a rosas, violetas, jazmines y un sinfín de flores, que el olfato de Kiba ya no reconoció, se coló por su nariz.

- Oh vamos, no me digas que no te gusta...- dijo recostándose sobre él.

Los cabellos rubios le acariciaron las mejillas. Ino le sonrió, al tiempo que le pestañeaba de manera lenta, con patentada coquetería. Una mirada lánguida que hizo a Kiba tragar con dificultad.

- Kami-sama, Ino, yo… tú… eres…tan

- ¿Preciosa? – terminó ella.

- Mucho…- añadió Kiba, totalmente aturdido.

- Lo sé, cariño…- los ojos de cielo destellaban.

Olvidando por completo quien era, Kiba rodeó con los brazos a la hermosa chica que tenía sentada sobre su cintura. Ino se acercó a su rostro, con los labios ligeramente abiertos. Los labios de Kiba se abrieron y se acercaron al encuentro de los carnosos que bajaban hacia él. La rubia quería reírse, ¿Así se vería Tenten deseosa de besos? ¿Así de… ridícula?

- Y tú eres…- le susurraba Ino casi llegando.

- ¿Ha-Hai?…

Ino se mordió un poco el labio para dominar la carcajada que se le quería escapar al ver la cara que hacía Tenten, o mejor dicho Kiba. Kiba notó un apabullante calor en el cuerpo al verla hacer ese gesto, y luego un raro frío al sentir su mano posarse en el cuello.

- Eres… Un… Gran… Idiota, Kiba.- dijo en seco.

- Hai… ¡NANI!

Los ojos cafés se abrieron a toda su circunferencia. Tenten se evaporaba en una estela de humo y Kiba Inuzuka quedaba tirado bajo el cuerpo de la rubia. El ninjutsu se le había deshecho a causa de la conmoción.

- Si te mueves te cortó el cuello, baka.- dijo la rubia aun sobre él.

Entonces Kiba sintió el kunai que se apretaba en su garganta. Y él pensando que el frío que sentía era por algo especial. ¿De dónde rayos había sacado Ino un kunai? ¿Y por qué él no lo había visto?

- Así que tú fuiste quien se lo dijo a Neji, teme.

- No…no sé de que hablas.

- Oh vamos, Kiba. No puedes ser más idiota.- dijo Ino levantándose con Kiba bien sujeto de la chaqueta y el kunai aun amenazando su vida.- Shino y Hanabi no estarán muy contentos que digamos cuando sepan lo que hiciste. Pero… olvidaré decirles que fuiste tú quien les delató si… me ayudas con algo.

La idiotez de Kiba le había dado una gran idea. Los ojos celestes refulgieron.

- ¿Ayudarte?

- Hai.

- ¿Y si me niego?- tuvo agallas de preguntar.- Puedo decirle a Shino y a Hanabi, que…que metí la pata sin querer…

- Hazlo… Pero veré la forma de cobrarme el enfado que descargó Neji sobre mí, por TU culpa… Y créeme que me divertiré, cosa que para ti será muuuy diferente…

Ino sonrió. Una sonrisa que al pobre Kiba le pareció macabra. Si Ino hubiera agregado un ¡buahaha! no le había sorprendido. La mujer estaba loca.

- ¡Kuso! Está bien.- aceptó de mala gana, haciendo un raro mohín, que a Ino le pareció divertido.

- Buen chico.- dijo la rubia dándole unos golpecillos en la cabeza. Kiba entrecerró los ojos, bastante indignado. Esa rubia era una chantajista sin escrúpulos.

- Ino… quiero saber algo… -dijo cruzando los brazos.- ¿Desde cuándo supiste que era yo?

- Desde que hiciste este gesto tan tonto.- le imitó a la perfección.- El mismo que haces desde que éramos niños.

- Vaya Yamanaka, no sabía que me habías observado desde hace tanto, ni que recordabas todos mis gestos... - dijo con marcada picardía, torciendo una sonrisa.

- Soy experta en expresiones, baka.- dijo indiferente mirándose la uñas.

- Ya, si tú lo dices...- dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Ne, Kiba? Así que piensas que soy… Preciosa. – dijo enarcando una ceja. Un rubor cubrió al castaño.

- Ya cállate y dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?- La rubia sonrió satisfecha.

.

* * *

.

Con más fuerza de la usual, Neji Hyuuga tiraba con maestría shurikens y kunais a los postes de lanzamientos. ¿Por qué Tenten había salido con él? ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta que Aoba era un idiota? Uno tras otro las armas se incrustaban en el blanco, sin margen de error, atascándose una a otra en la madera del tronco.

- Me alegra saber que otro de mis jóvenes pupilos está aprovechando todo el ímpetu de su primavera…- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Neji bufó. Lo que le faltaba, uno de los discursos desquiciantes de Gai. ¿Qué no iba a encontrar algo de paz en todo el maldito día?

Dejó un instante de lanzar para mirar a su sensei. La mirada glacial se topó con unos ojos refulgentes y una brillante sonrisa… a sus pies. Como siempre Maito Gai, no contento con sus extravagantes mallas verdes y su corte absurdo, volvía a desesperar a Neji, ahora, con sus excéntricos ejercicios. ¿Sabría Kami desde donde había comenzado a ejercitarse en esa ridícula posición?

La bella bestia verde tomó impulso con sus brazos haciendo una fantástica pirueta para ponerse de nuevo sobre sus pies. Neji miró la pequeña bolsa marrón, con imágenes de tortugas verdes, que portaba su maestro y que llevaba atada a la cintura. Obsequio de la "Ninfa Sanadora." Gai abrió el cierre de la bolsa sacando una botella con un raro líquido rojizo. Uno de los maravillosos preparados, según Gai, que Shizune hacía para que él se recuperará más rápidamente de sus extenuantes ejercicios. Neji le miró comenzar a beber.

- Gai-sensei. ¿Pensé que entrenaba con Lee?

- Oh no, mi querido Lee perdió ante mí en un reto de saltos a una mano. Y se ha impuesto superar al doble mi meta de tres mil saltos.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Neji se dio la vuelta y siguió lanzando kunais. Un segundo después Gai comenzó a canturrear, para la poca paciencia de Neji, una canción de amor.

- ¿Creí que Tenten estaba contigo? - dijo la bestia verde. Neji apretó con fuerza el mango de un kunai.

- Como lo ve, no.- se limitó a contestar

- ¡Es cierto! Nuestra hermosa mariposa tiene una cita.- dijo emocionado, justo en el momento en que Neji lanzaba.

El kunai disparado por el Hyuuga se alejó por bastantes centímetros del objetivo. ¿Así que también Gai lo sabía? Y muy seguramente también Lee ¿Cómo era que él no se había enterado?

- ¡Aaah! – suspiró Gai.- El amor, el amor…

- ¿Usted también sabía de la…cita de Tenten? – se atrevió a preguntar, reanudando sus lanzamientos.

- Hai. Una sabia decisión de Tenten.- contestó. El kunai lanzado por el genio se incrustó en la mitad del poste, casi a un metro del blanco. Gai enarcó una ceja.- Creo que ya era hora que nuestra bella mariposa, se decidiera a volar. Aunque claro el chico de la cita no me parece muy… ¿Eh cómo podría decirlo? … Adecuado para ella.

- En efecto, no lo es.- soltó el genio en automático con un tono mas áspero de lo que pretendía.

Gai tomó otro sorbo de su preparado. Observó a Neji y volvió a levantar una ceja. El chico le miró fijamente, impávido.

- ¿Parece como si te… molestara? - dijo desinteresado.

- Es mi compañera, quiero lo mejor para ella.- contestó carente de emoción, se dio la vuelta volviendo a sus lanzamientos.

- Tienes razón, no hay motivos para pensar que alguien como tú este interesado en nuestra Tenten.

"¿Alguien como él?" Neji entrecerró los ojos algo pinchado, volvióa apretar con fuerza el kunai.

- Exacto.- le respondió a su sensei mientras lanzaba.

El arma se hundió de forma exacta en el blanco, un blanco al que Neji le imaginaba cabello de cuervo y lentes negros.

- Bueno, volviendo a la cita de Tenten, me agrada que haya habido alguien lo bastante listo para ver más allá de lo que Tenten aparenta. Pensé que se necesitaría un genio para eso...

Neji hizo caso omiso al comentario de su maestro, siguió sumergido en su tarea de lanzar armas, y de imaginar que era el cuerpo de Aoba el que atravesaba cada vez que disparaba sus lanzamientos. Gai meneó la cabeza, emitiendo un ruidillo de disgusto.

- Sabes, hay muchos chicos, jóvenes cachorros, que no quieren otra cosa que caras bonitas o sonrisas tontas. No sabrían distinguir a una chica especial ni aunque se la pusieran en las narices. Y desde luego que nuestra Tenten es una de esas chicas especiales.

Gai no escuchó respuesta alguna, sólo escuchaba el silbido del metal que cortaba el aire. La bella bestia verde se acercó a los postes, casi obligando a Neji a verlo. Este seguía absorto en su labor.

- Así es…- prosiguió el de verde.- Tenten es muy especial. Déjame decirte, mi querido Neji, que si yo fuera unos años un poco más joven, no dudaría ni un segundo en pretenderla, hacerla mi novia.- dijo sonriéndole y señalándose con su pulgar. La mano de Neji se detuvo a medio camino de lanzar.

- ¿Cómo dice? - el Hyuuga atravesó a su maestro, como si de un kunai en la madera se tratara, con una filosa mirada. Lo que le faltaba que Gai fuera un rabo verde.

Gai agitó la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

- Oh vamos, Neji. Yo estoy muy enamorado de mi hermosa ninfa.- los ojos negros resplandecieron al mirar la pequeña botella.- Pero habría que ser ciego para no reparar en la sonrisa tan bonita de nuestra pequeña mariposa. O en lo bonito que es su cabello. O en esos ojos tan grandes y… brillantes. Además de todo la pequeña mariposa es de lo más lista. ¡Oh sí! Nuestra Tenten tiene mucho más de lo que la gente cree.

- No sabía que estuviera tan enterado de los encantos de Tenten.- respondió adusto.

En el momento que salieron de sus labios esas simples palabras Neji supo que había cometido un error. O tal vez no, Gai podía ser en sumo despistado.

El de verde parpadeó varias veces, se inclinó hacia adelante contemplando a Neji. El Hyuuga intentó conservar una expresión impasible, pero al parecer no lo logró porque un singular brillo comenzó a notarse en los ojos negros de su maestro. Un brillo de triunfo. Gai se tardó en responder mientras guardaba la botella en la bolsa de nuevo.

- No soy ciego, Neji.- dijo al fin.- La bella mariposa es, algo así, como la sal de la tierra.- en frente de él, Neji apretó los labios.- Aunque sabes, no sabía que tú estuvieras enterado de todos los encantos que posee Tenten.

- Soy un genio, Gai-sensei.- volvió a responder en automático.

Una enorme sonrisa se fue dibujando en el rostro de Gai. Por primera vez, Neji tragaba con fuerza al ver el semblante de su maestro.

- ¡Kami-sama, Lo sabía! ¡Ah no! No te atrevas a negarlo mi pupilo. ¡Tienes los ojos llenos amor por nuestra querida castaña! - dijo jubiloso

Neji abrió la boca intentando contradecirlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Gai exclamó con ojos como platos

- ¡Kuso, Neji! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué no la invitaste tú primero? Espera… No me digas que…

- ¿Qué? – Neji miraba a su sensei que parecía no atreverse a continuar.- Hable sensei, dígalo sin más como lo ha hecho siempre.

- No supiste como hacerlo, ¿cierto?- los colores que cubrieron el rostro del chico fue toda la respuesta que el hombre recibió. Por segunda vez, el genio volvía a tragar con fuerza - Vamos, Neji. No hay de qué avergonzarse. A todos nos ha pasado. Nadie se salva de eso.

Neji frunció la boca, luego suspiró cansado. El se ufanaba de ser un genio y alguien tan... tan despistado como su sensei lo había acorralado poco a poco hasta hacerlo caer. Kiba tenía razón, tenía que dejar de subestimar el talento de la gente. Debía admitir que Gai era un tipo digno de admiración. La ironía de la vida era que a la última persona que hubiera pedido consejo parecía de pronto la única a quien más ansiaba y tenía confianza de preguntar. El Hyuuga sonrió de forma apenas perceptible.

- ¿Algún consejo? - se atrevió a decir.

- ¡Así que lo aceptas!-dijo señalandole. Neji le miró, el sonrojo volvió a aparecer.- He dado en el clavo de nuevo... ¿Eh?

- Gai-sensei…- dijo algo parco.

- Gomene, Gomene Neji, pero como te dije no hay porque tener vergüenza...

La bella bestia verde sólo sonrió ante la mirada del Hyuuga

- Sabes, Neji. El amor es algo que nunca se aprende pero siempre se sabe. Si tú le gustas a ella, no necesitas ser más que sólo tú. Tú realmente con lo que piensas y sientes por ella. Eres de los mejores ninjas que tiene la villa, pero no sólo eso, mi pupilo, eres un chico bien intencionado, tienes un buen corazón. – dijo oprimiéndole el hombro y con ojillos vidriosos.

Neji torció una sonrisa, luego el chico se inclinó en muestra de agradecimiento, haciendo casi llorar a su emocionado sensei con ese par de gestos.

- Pero aun así, Gai-sensei, yo no sé cómo…

- Sabes, tienes una buena ventaja: Tú conoces a nuestra hermosa mariposa. Además ya tienes el No, sólo hace falta que vayas por el Sí.- dijo dándole una ligeras palmadas en la espalda.- Así es, en las cosas del amor hay que ser arriesgado, mi pequeño Neji, deja las dudas, esas no sirven de nada. Y también recuerda mi apasionado pupilo, en la guerra y en el amor… Todo se vale - dijo mostrándole el pulgar y guiñándole un ojo.

Neji le miró confundido. Gai le sonrió, hizo unos estiramientos. Luego le vio dirigirse hacia la espesura del bosque (en una serie de excéntricas maromas)

- ¡Hey, Neji! –gritó al detenerse.- ¡Sólo deja que arda la llama de la Juventud! ¡Que explote el ímpetu de la Primavera!

La bestia verde levantó la mano con el puño cerrado y mostró una sonrisa enorme que casi deslumbró a Neji para luego desaparecer por entre los árboles. El Hyuuga permaneció quieto en el lugar en donde estaba, pensando, maquinando una idea.

- Así que todo puede ser válido…- murmuró mientras sonreía

Gai tenía razón, debía arriesgarse. Sabía que no estaría bien lo que tenía pensado, pero si era por tener a Tenten valdría la pena el hacerlo. Era hora de comenzar su conquista por ella. Y ya sabía en que momento hacerlo.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Y he aquí uno más, como regalo de año nuevo. (No de navidad criz-chan, aun no lo tenia listo)

¡Oh sí soy tan generosa! XD

¡Na!

Ya en serio, espero les haya gustado... ^^

Debo decir que este cap. es algo diferente a como lo tenia originalmente pensado. No tenia planeado juntar a Ino con Kiba pero en fin, creo que todo se debe a que son una de mis parejas favoritas. Lo que sí tenia pensado desde antes era la aparicion de Gai y es que quien le iba decir a Neji que la bella bestia verde sería quien le aconsejaría e impulsaria su llama de la juventud... XD

Antes de irme, Mil gracias por leer esto. Estoy muy agradecida con FF porque a través de los fics nos hemos conocido. Y he sido muy feliz, leyendo y siendo leída. ^^ (ya! que me pongo sentimental) óò

y pues sólo me resta decir que...

**L**es **D**eseo un **M**uy **F**eliz **F**in de **A**ño así como un **E**stupendo y **G**randioso **2010**.

Muchos besos y abrazos desde el Bello Puerto Jarocho.

Se les quiere, de verdad...^^

Un review como regalo de año nuevo no me vendría mal…jejeje ^^

¡Ciao!

Dic. 28, 2009.


	8. Neji es:

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo me divierto y fantaseo con algunos de ellos. ^^

**C**on muchísimo cariño para: Mi _**L**ila **B**audelia_, porque vuelva su inspiración...^^

* * *

.

.

.

Neji soltó un bufido. Una vez había escuchado que los hombres eran más lentos a la hora de madurar en cuanto a sentimientos y emociones. Pero como esa clase de conocimiento le tenía sin cuidado, no había puesto mucha atención en saber si eran ciertos o no. Ahora podría muy fácilmente decirse que él había sido la lentitud personificada. Pero ya no más.

El Hyuuga recogía todos sus kunais que había utilizado. Se había propuesto empezar su inédita misión al día siguiente pero no podía soportar la idea de Tenten a solas con ese idiota ni un minuto más. Mientras los desclavaba pensaba en como reaccionaria Tenten. Se enfadaría, eso era lo que seguramente haría (eso si es que lograba descubrirle). Pero él tenía todo el tiempo y la paciencia del mundo para contentarla. No señor, el idiota de Aoba no pasaría un instante más con su chica.

Su chica. Ese sentimiento de posesión que experimentaba hacia ella le comenzaba resultar familiar. Le gustaba, porque ella sólo era para él. Sólo esperaba que Tenten pensara lo mismo.

Neji se echó el equipo al hombro dirigiéndose con decisión hacia la villa.

¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes? Si al parecer hasta el propio destino desde un principio le dio pistas para que se percatara de sus escondidos sentimientos hacia Tenten. Ella era la única a la que le permitía y con quien se permitía muchas cosas. La castaña podía burlarse, reírse, enojarse, criticarle pero no le importaba porque era ella. Tenten era la única persona con la que podía abrirse, expresar sus más recónditos pensares, sus enconadas penas; ella era su confidente, su consejera, su amiga. Era la única a la que podía escuchar hablar por horas sin que le molestara. Todo lo que compartía con ella nunca lo podría hacer con nadie más.

Neji llegó hasta el distrito Hyuuga. Sin entrar a su habitación, sólo acercándose por la ventana, arrojó a través de ésta sus cosas. Tuvo el amago de regresar a acomodarlas como siempre lo hacía pero su prioridad ese día era otra. Tan rápido como llegó al distrito, salió del lugar con rumbo al centro de Konoha. Después de todo Ino le había dicho que acababan de pasar por su florería.

Brincando en solitario por los tejados de la zona comercial, que emanaban un soporífero calorcillo guardado en sus cimientos, se dirigió hacia el punto más alto que encontró.

En su andar una duda asaltó a Neji, ¿Y si no lograba que Tenten se enamorara de él? El Hyuuga apretó el puño. Fuera indecisiones. Tal vez no lo conseguiría pero no se quedaría como el perdedor que nunca lo intento. Gai tenía razón, había que arriesgarse.

Sus ropas se ondearon y el cabello se le azotaba en el rostro cuando se plantó sobre el caliente metal del sitio más elevado de Konoha. Las torres de energía eléctrica de la aldea.

Neji suspiró, sin necesidad de realizar sellos, con la simple mención del dojutsu, el Byakugan apareció en los ojos blancos del Hyuuga. Como un halcón buscando su presa miró en todas direcciones. La respuesta fue inmediata. No muy lejos de donde se encontraba, a unas simples cuadras, divisó con sus extraños ojos el chakra inigualable de Tenten. Dio un salto en dirección al edificio. Lo que no le gustó fue el ritmo errático de la energía de la castaña. El chakra de Tenten parecía inestable, como si estuviera muy emocionada.

* * *

Por tercera vez en cuarenta minutos, Tenten hacía dotes de prestidigitación para desaparecerse de Aoba, quien al parecer no quería despegarse mucho de su "buena amiga". Luego de haberle murmurado "Hime", el chico de gafas se había tomado demasiado en serio su papel de cita.

Afortunadamente había mucha gente, así podía esconderse mejor entre la multitud. Su cita sería perfecta si no le pareciera tan molesto su acompañante. Ino le había dicho que hiciera caso a su instinto. Lo cual parecía un buen consejo si no fuera porque al parecer ella poseía un instinto demasiado violento.

Porque cuando él pasó la mano por su cintura y le acarició un costado, su instinto le había murmurado: "Golpéalo", pero ella prefirió pedirle que le consiguiera unos de esos monos abanicos que obsequiaban a la entrada argumentando que el aire acondicionado del lugar no funcionaba bien y sentía mucho calor. Eso fue lo que aprovechó para hacer el acto de desaparición uno.

Luego de eso, quince minutos después, él había intentado besarla aprovechando que se encontraba distraída; su desquiciado instinto le había dicho: "Noquéalo", afortunadamente ella había desviado el rostro justo a tiempo para después con una inocente sonrisa pedirle algo de beber. Logrando con eso el acto de desaparición número dos.

Y cuando Aoba puso le puso la mano en la espalda y la deslizó muy sospechosamente hacia su trasero, su instinto le había gritado: "Tenten, Cástralo". Esa vez lo que hizo fue alejarse como un rayo, fingiendo admirarse por una extraña daga con incrustaciones de joyas que había en una de las esquinas, dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella y dejando a Aoba con la mano al aire. Concluyendo con eso el acto de desaparición número tres.

Con la mirada perdida en unos bellísimo y afilados sables samuráis, Tenten suspiraba. Tenía que relajarse, deshacerse de ese enfado y repulsión que estaba comenzando a sentir por el pobre Aoba. Además ¿No era esto lo que pretendía ella desde un principio? Intentar otra cosa, dejar lo de Neji atrás. Aoba no era el problema, la única que estaba arruinando la cita era ella.

_"Eso no quita que el teme te quiera trastear a cada rato"_ le dijo con molestia su conciencia.

Tenten enfocó la mirada en el cristal de la vitrina que reguardaba los sables, mirando en él que el "mano larga" de su cita se acercaba otra vez. En un pestañeo, la castaña desaparecía por cuarta ocasión.

* * *

Una singular pareja se acercaba al edificio administrativo. La chica caminaba con aparente serenidad junto a su ceñudo acompañante. A pesar de la fachada de chica apacible, la mirada de Ino Yamanaka le delataba. No podía ser más clara. Los que la conocieran, sabrían que ese brillo destellante que hacia refulgir sus ojos azules sólo se debía a una cosa. La rubia se traía algo muy descabellado entre manos. La emoción que la envolvía cuando una idea alocada entraba a su cabeza se reflejaba de inmediato en sus ojos de cielo. Así de fácil era conocer a Ino Yamanaka. Aunque descifrar la idea en sí, eso era trabajo a parte. Por más explicaciones que diera la rubia, con ella uno nunca se estaba seguro si lo que planeaba estaba bien o mal.

- Mal, Ino. ¡Todo esto está mal!- le cuchicheó con nervios su acompañante cuando entraron al lugar.- No quiero imaginar si nos descubren…

- Cállate y deja de actuar tan anormal, baka.- siseó la rubia caminando tranquila.

_"¡Anormal!"_ Se atrevía a decirle eso cuando ella era el ser que le clarificaba el término a quien no lo entendiera.

Aunque el único culpable de tal sufrimiento que padecía, de nuevo era él. Otra vez su curiosidad le daba problemas (ya no recordaba que número de vez era). Ahora le había llevado a querer saber por qué pretendía Ino arruinar la cita de Tenten. Y la rubia ni tarda ni perezosa le había relatado con lujo de detalles la situación. Ahora estaba enterado que Tenten, enamorada hasta las cachas de Neji (palabras literales de Ino), pretendía olvidarse del Hyuuga con un intento de romance con Aoba. Y que Neji Don idiota Hyuuga (también palabras de Ino) sentía los mismo por su compañera sólo que no se atrevía a hacer nada.

Kiba tenía que darle la razón a Ino sobre lo de Don Idiota (Kiba sonrió, ese era un buen apodo) El Hyuuga podría ser un genio pero era un lento en cuestiones tan claras. A él si una chica le gustaba se lanzaba con todo por ella, no se andaba con cuentos de le gustaré no le gustaré. Lo que sí le extrañaba era lo de Aoba; Tenten era bonita pero no era la clase de chicas que gustaran al chico cuervo. Bueno, las intenciones de Aoba eran lo de menos porque antes de que él avanzara más, ellos echarían abajo sus ilusiones amorosas.

- Ya quiero ver la cara de Tenten cuando lleguemos.- susurró la chica.

Kiba soltó un suspiro pesaroso. Al medio día, Neji había querido matarle cuando se había enterado del secreto romance (ya no tan secreto) de su prima, dos horas después Ino Yamanaka le había amenazado con un kunai si no le ayudaba a causa de haber hecho lo primero y ahora seguramente al anochecer, Tenten estaría lanzándole su arsenal de kunais si los descubría por hacer lo segundo.

- Kami-sama, esto me enseñará a tener la boca cerrada.- se lamentó Kiba por lo bajo mientras se alejaba unos molestos cabellos del rostro. Pero algo le había quedado muy claro: los amargados que vestían raro jalaban lindas chicas

Caminaron en silencio cuando un shinobi, con un solitario arete de shuriken en la oreja derecha, circuló junto a ellos, uno de los integrantes del escuadrón de espionaje. El chico miró con extrañeza a la pareja de Ino. La chica se apresuró a saludarle con voz melodiosa y a exponer su mejor sonrisa. El chico devolvió el gesto con cierta satisfacción masculina. Ino Yamanaka le había sonreído. Kiba rodó los ojos, un tonto más que era engañado por esa desadaptada.

Cuando el shinobi se hubo marchado, el Inuzuka se jaloneó un poco su singular atuendo. La camisa le parecía molesta y los pantalones le impedían caminar con comodidad. "_Maldita ropa"_

Segura de que ya no había nadie cerca, Ino volvió sus ojos a Kiba.

- Ahora, Kiba… busca.- ordenó de pronto la chica, acercándole al chico una cinta con las que la castaña solía atarse el cabello.

_"¡EEH!_ _¿Busca?"_ Kiba puso cara de total indignación.

- Ino deja de tratarme como tu ninken…

- Vamos, Inuzuka presumes de tener el mejor olfato de Konoha, demuéstralo.- Kiba no le perdía la vista. Esa manipuladora.- Busca a Tenten.- insistió. Kiba ni se inmutó, Ino se cruzó de brazos.

- Pero sí ya sabemos en donde están. No creo que sea necesario…-dijo al fin.

- ¿Y qué tal si se han movido de lugar?- arqueó una ceja. - Tenemos que parecer muy casuales a la hora de aparecernos.

Kiba gruño. A regañadientes aspiró la cinta, luego sin ver a Ino, comenzó a mirar a los alrededores. Tenía que admitir que el aroma de Tenten era muy particular, un aroma tenue pero agradable. Le recordaba al aroma de su hermana.

- Sigue donde mismo.- murmuró aun indignado, regresándole la cinta.

- ¡Buen chico! –dijo, revolviéndole el cabello. Kiba cruzó los brazos, y le vio con ligero fastidio. Ino le miró encantada. - ¡Bien! Mantén ese gesto lo más posible que puedas.- aunque el semblante de Kiba era bueno a Ino no le pareció suficiente.- Ahora, anda, dime algo…

- A ti sí que se te van las cabras al monte, Yamanaka.- dijo sin emoción.

- ¡Perfecto!- chilló la rubia.- Esa es la actitud.- dijo mostrándole el pulgar.

Siguieron su camino hacia la sala de exposiciones en completo silencio. Ino sujetaba su inseparable compañero, su bolso. La rubia introdujo la mano, palpando algo, esperaba que eso fuera tan eficiente como pensaba. De vez en cuando Ino le lanzaba miradas a Kiba. El chico seguía a su lado con cara de pocos amigos pero aún así seguía con ella. La rubia esbozó una ligera sonrisa, debía darle su crédito a Kiba, también podía ser un buen compañero.

El buen Kiba avistó unas puertas. El destino le sonreía. Los baños, los benditos baños por donde se escaparon tantas veces, cuando eran estudiantes que visitaban las aburridas instalaciones de Sandaime, estaban a unos metros de él. Miró de reojo a Ino, la Yamanaka no entraría. Esa era su oportunidad para largarse de allí.

* * *

Neji aterrizó en el techo del edificio de la Hokage. Tenten se encontraba dos pisos abajo, en los salones de cultura. ¿Pero por qué allí? Neji entrecerró los ojos: La exposición de armas. A eso seguramente se debía la emoción que había deducido en la castaña. El idiota de Aoba había acertado en eso. Bueno, no era muy difícil, Tenten amaba las armas.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, adentrándose en las instalaciones Neji pensaba en cómo haría para entrar a la exposición. Se necesitaba un pase especial para introducirse. ¡Qué diablos! Era un Jounin, entrar allí sería pan comido. Además tal vez ni siquiera necesitara alguna argucia ninja. Nadie pensaría nunca que el sobrio y correcto Neji Hyuuga se colara como un tramposo a ese lugar. Neji casi sonrió satisfecho de sí.

Le faltaba poco para llegar cuando en uno de los pasillos Neji se topó con un ninja del que no recordó el nombre pero sí conocía. El Hyuuga hizo una ligera inclinación como saludo. El sujeto, que traía un arete, le miró con desconcierto. El chico se giró a dar una mirada furtiva hacia sus espaldas luego a donde estaba Neji. Con gesto dubitativo miró al genio que ya lo observaba con aires de frialdad. El shinobi pareció turbarse. Luego de unos raros instantes de mutismo, le devolvió el saludo al Hyuuga, se rascó la cabeza y continuó con su camino, perdiéndose en los tantos pasillos.

Neji soltó aire. Por primera vez se sintió nervioso, bueno por tercera o ¿era la cuarta? Ya no recordaba, Gai se había encargado de ponerle nervioso varias veces hacía apenas cuestión de dos horas. Sintió que le empezaban a sudar las manos. Con sólo murmurarlo, de nuevo el dojutsu Hyuuga apareció otra vez. El chakra de Tenten seguía allí. Neji jaló aire, iría a los baños a refrescarse un poco antes de hacer su aparición triunfal.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez que quebraría normas, dejaría inconsciente a un compañero y arruinaría una cita por querer a la chica, sin duda hubiera comentado que no se referían a él sino a Naruto o a Lee o tal vez hasta a Kiba, pero nunca a Neji Hyuuga

Neji sonrió, no supo de donde había salido esa sonrisa pero apareció. Ahora ya no le cabía duda, definitivamente amaba a Tenten para hacer semejantes disparates.

El Hyuuga se detuvo en seco cuando antes de doblar avistó, en el pasillo al cual se dirigía, a una singular pareja. "_¡Qué diablos!"_ Neji se ocultó, pegándose a la pared.

Neji Hyuuga había acabado de mirarse a sí mismo, hablando no muy tranquilamente con Ino Yamanaka.

¿Ahora qué pretendía esa demente? Y la persona que se había prestado a sus ocurrencias. ¿Quién era? Neji entrecerró los ojos.

"_Otro idiota qué más" _

Neji giró la vista hacia todos lados. Nadie alrededor. La palabra "Henge" ni siquiera se escuchó. El verdadero Neji Hyuuga desaparecía en una humarada para tomar la forma del shinobi del arete de shuriken. "Bien, ahora usurparás personalidades" le dijeron por dentro.

Antes de ir con Tenten iba a averiguar que tramaba esa loca y quien era el idiota que le seguía el juego. Afortunadamente los había visto antes de que arruinaran sus planes. Porque sin duda se hubieran venido abajo si veían entrar a dos Neji Hyuuga a la exposición.

* * *

- Debo ir al baño.- comentó Kiba de pronto.

- ¿Ahora?

- No, mañana si te viene bien, ¡Claro que ahora! – riñó Kiba.

Ino le miró suspicaz. Podría tener la apariencia de Neji pero aun era Kiba, y su cara no dejaba lugar a dudas. El Inuzuka planeaba algo. Tenía que admitir que era muy similar a ella. Un brillito raro le refulgía cuando armaba un disparate. Así que mejor no arriesgarse.

- ¿No puedes hacer en una planta del pasillo? – sugirió inocente. Kiba abrió la boca.- ¡Bromeó! - dijo con una sonrisilla.- ¡Quita esa cara! Así no te pareces nada Neji.- se apresuró a decir. Kiba apretó los labios. Ino sonrió otra vez.- Mucho mejor. Al puro estilo Hyuuga. Anda entremos…

- ¿Cómo que entremos? – dijo el castaño, luego puso los ojos en blanco.- Ya, bromeas de nuevo.

- No.

- ¡Tú estás loca o qué! - dijo Kiba con un rojo comenzando a inundar sus blancas mejillas Hyuuga.- No voy a entrar contigo.-dijo cruzándose de brazos, peleando al muy estilo Inuzuka con la holgada prenda que llevaba. Maldito Neji por qué usaba esa ropa tan estorbosa.

- O entramos juntos o nada.- sentenció. Kiba hizo un mohín infantil.- Bueno entonces aguántate o... haz caso a mi primera sugerencia.- dijo divertida.

Entonces el destino le sonrió otra vez a Kiba Inuzuka. Hasta a ellos llegaba el shinobi del arete. Kiba aprovechó eso para comentarle muy solemnemente a "Ino-san" que entraría al baño. El shinobi miró a Ino momentáneamente, la chica le volvió a sonreír, el shinobi le hizo una sutil inclinación entrando detrás de un muy campante Neji Hyuuga.

Ino miró a los chicos entrar. El shinobi le pareció muy serio de repente. ¡Bah! Eso era lo de menos, esperaba que Kiba no intentara escapar por las ventanas del baño como solían hacerlo de niños. Shikamaru y Choji le habían comentado que muchas veces solían escabullirse por allí.

* * *

El castaño miraba con desesperación que el shinobi del arete no entraba a los retretes. El chico se lavaba con parsimonia las manos. ¡Era un fanático de la limpieza o qué! Él quería irse de allí pero ya. El olor exagerado del desinfectante del lugar le estaba comenzando a molestar a su sensible olfato. Kiba-Neji tragó con fuerzas cuando descubrió que el extraño shinobi le miraba directamente a los ojos a través del espejo.

- Pareces nervioso, Hyuuga.

- Eh… yo… No…

El castaño reprimió el impulso de llevarse una mano a la cintura y otra al cabello para mesárselo como era su costumbre. Gesto con el que Ino le había descubierto.

- Es que… aquí hace mucho calor.- asintió con lentitud, acercándose al lavabo para mojarse las manos. – Y ésta ridícula ropa… creo que debería cambiarla.- añadió. El shinobi pareció endurecer el gesto al escucharle.

- Pensé que portabas con orgullo el atuendo tradicional de tu Clan.- dijo enarcando una ceja.

- Eh… ah… sí, lo que pasa es que a veces es algo incómoda. Pero me gusta, me gusta.- se apresuró a corregirse.

¡Kuso! Era cierto Neji era de los cerrados que creían a pie puntillas en el orgullo de las viejas tradiciones en los clanes y chorradas de esas.

- No sabía que salieras con Ino.- dijo el otro.

- ¡Yo con esa! Digo yo… no. Ino sólo es una…- "manipuladora sin escrúpulos retorcida y loca" - Una amiga. - sonrió nervioso e inmediatamente apretó los labios, Neji Hyuuga nunca sonreiría.

Jaló aire muy quedamente para tranquilizarse, con vaguedad un aroma conocido le llegó. El olor de Neji. ¡Kami-sama! Su henge era tan bueno que hasta podía hacerse del aroma del Hyuuga. Muy satisfecho de sí miró al shinobi. El otro le observó de una forma tan singular que a Kiba le pareció ya haber visto esa mirada glaciar antes pero dónde.

Neji miraba a su clon fijamente. ¿Quién rayos era? Naruto y Sai no se encontraban en la villa por lo tanto estaban eliminados de la lista. Sakura no habría entrado al baño de hombres tan tranquilamente, además que nunca apoyaría una idea tan loca de Ino. Con el Byakugan había avistado a Shikamaru dormitando en su escritorio y a Choji comiendo en el sillón del despacho del Nara. Así que sus compañeros de equipo quedaban descartados. Lee tenía buenas migas con la rubia pero él tampoco podría ser, se encontraba entrenando.

Aunque claro Ino tenía, según recordaba le había comentado una vez Tenten, una larga lista de conquistas. Así que tal vez cualquiera podría ser. Pero no creía que nadie que se dijera apreciar su vida se atreviera a usar la imagen de Neji Hyuuga por más amor que sintiera por Ino.

No, tendría que ser alguien cercano a la chica. Entonces los más cercanos que le quedaban eran los del equipo de Hinata. Su prima quedaba totalmente fuera de sospechas. Sólo había dos opciones Aburame o Inuzuka. Y no sabía porque le daba que el segundo era quien tenía enfrente.

- Yo estoy saliendo con una chica.- dijo el shinobi. Kiba enarcó una ceja. ¿Ahora tenía cara de doctora corazón o qué?

- Ya.- dijo con carencia total de interés. Sí, su cara tenía un "Neji marca registrada"

- La chica Inuzuka.- añadió el chico. Kiba hizo una mueca. _"¡Qué!"_

- ¿Sa…Sales con mi… con Hana?

Neji asintió, pudiendo ver como un color rojizo subía por el rostro de su clon. Neji intentó recordar una conversación que había escuchado de la extrovertida Anko, una frase que la kunoichi se aplicaba a sí misma. La frase llegó a la memoria del Hyuuga.

- Me han dicho que esa chica es una fiera en… bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero. Aunque yo quiero comprobarlo- añadió con malicia.

Acto siguiente, Neji Hyuuga sujetaba al shinobi del arete de su chaqueta ninja.

- Aleja tus manos de Hana.- gruñó el Inuzuka.

- Y tú aleja tus manos de mí, Kiba.

En un segundo luego de decir eso, el verdadero Neji Hyuuga aparecía en sus narices. La mandíbula amenazó con descolgársele a Kiba, el chico soltó al Hyuuga de inmediato. Ahora recordaba la mirada glaciar, y entendía lo del aroma. Neji se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a su clon que le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa para luego convertirse en Kiba y agregar entre tartamudeos un "Konichiwa, Neji".

* * *

Ino esperaba recargada en la pared a que saliera el baka de Kiba. Maldito, si se atrevía a largarse se las pagaría muy caras. No soportando mas la espera decidió entrar al baño, pero antes de girar la perilla Kiba salió. Ino se sintió algo culpable por lo que acababa de pensar sobre su compañero.

- ¿Listo?

Kiba ni se inmutó. Se cruzó de brazos atravesando con sus ojos perlados a Ino.

- Porque insistes en meterte en la vida de los demás.- dijo. Ino sonrió.

- ¡Vaaya! Ahora sí que estás adoptando el papel a la perfección.

- Sabes lo que pasará si Tenten se entera…

- Ni Tenten ni Don Idiota tienen porque saberlo.- enfrente de ella, Neji apretó los labios. Tenía la ligera sospecha que Don Idiota era él. - Además si se enteran nos tendrían que agradecer. Vamos a evitar que ella se enrolle con ese teme de Aoba. Y Don Idiota estará en paz cuando sepa que la cita de Tenten resulto un asco.

- Deja de decirme de esa manera.

- Pero si te reíste cuando le nombré así.- dijo la rubia dubitativa.

Un tenso silencio les envolvió. Kiba seguía mirándola con enfado. Algo abochornada, Ino agregó.

- Kiba… yo… Sé que te obligué y todo eso, pero pudiste haber escapado por los baños, de hecho creí que lo harías…- sonrió nerviosa.- Pero no, sigues aquí conmigo… y yo pues… Arigato, Kiba.- Ino le sonrió quedamente.- Hasta podría decir que me pareces… lindo.

- Soy yo, o eso parece una declaración de Amor.- dijo el genuino Kiba saliendo del baño.

Ino miró a Neji y luego al recién aparecido Kiba. Su mirada azul iba veloz de uno al otro. La parlanchina había perdido las palabras.

- Sí, yo soy el verdadero "Don Idiota".- le confirmó Neji. Ino se mordió un labio con nerviosismo, pero luego miró a Kiba con gesto homicida. El otro prefirió desviar la mirada.

* * *

Tenten soltó el aire de sus pulmones con alivio cuando vio a un singular trío entrar al Salón. ¡El cosmos al fin le sonreía! O al menos se apiadaba de ella lanzándole una tabla de salvación. Ino y los compañeros de Hinata acababan de llegar. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba el grupito era de lo más extraño. Desde cuando Ino tenía tan buenas relaciones con Kiba y Shino. ¡Bah! Eso no importaba. Tenten se dirigió sonriente hacia ellos.

Ino guardaba unas entradas viejas del "Círculo de Paz" en su bolsa. Los había utilizado como pases en el jutsu de confusión mental que había aplicado en el shinobi de la entrada. El pobre chico no tuvo oportunidad alguna, Ino le sonrió y cuando él devolvió la sonrisa, ya se encontraba inmerso en la manipulación de la rubia, haciéndole creer que los pases eran verdaderos.

Entraron sin ninguna dificultad, Ino les sonreía con suficiencia a sus acompañantes que habían dudado de su plan. Definitivamente Ino era asombrosa, aunque bastante peligrosa, había murmurado Kiba. Sin duda era buena, pero estaba loca le había respondido Neji en su nueva usurpación de personalidad. Ahora de Shino Aburame.

Los dos enajenados mentales que le acompañaban en su disparatada misión le habían convencido de que usar la personalidad de Shino era lo más conveniente. Kiba expuso con lujo de detalles en todo lo que se parecían y que no le sería difícil hacerse pasar por su "primo" (agregó divertido, dándole un codazo a Neji). El Hyuuga de nuevo casi le congeló con la mirada. Además había agregado Ino, así él no tendría que estar en el lugar. Bueno si estaría pero no como Neji sino como Shino.

- ¿A qué te estás divirtiendo Neji? ¿ne?- le susurró Ino.

El Hyuuga no tuvo oportunidad de contestar. Divisó el rostro de Tenten que se acercaba hasta ellos. Y lejos de parecer molesta, la castaña se miraba emocionada de verles.

- ¡Konichiwa! – dijo al llegar al trío. Ino y Kiba le devolvieron el saludo con emoción. Shino Aburame sólo dio un ligero asentimiento.

- ¡Uff! ¡Vaya cuanta gente! - sonrió Kiba.

- Y… ¿Cómo van las cosas? - se apresuró a indagar Ino, llevándose a la castaña a un lugar apartado.

- No tan bien como esperaba. Creo que si siguen así, mínimo lo desmayaré.

- Te lo dije. Aoba es un idiota, no podías esperar más.- dijo Ino con cara de sabiduría extrema. Tenten hizo una mueca, detestaba esos "Te lo dije" vinieran de quien fuera. - ¿Y dónde está el baka ahora?

- No sé. Debe andar buscándome.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

- Los chicos tenían tres pases, y como Hinata no podía venir. Invitaron a esta preciosidad.- dijo la rubia. _"Eres una gran actriz Ino"_ se dijo, regodeándose de sus grandes dotes histriónicos.

La castaña desvió ligeramente su atención hacia el par. No sabía por qué pero podía estar segura que debajo de esas gafas Shino le miraba. O tal vez ya estaba empezando a hacerse manías gracias al tonto de Aoba.

Por increíble que pareciera Shino Aburame estaba sonrojado visiblemente. Y es que Neji nunca hubiera esperado que Tenten usara ese día falda. Ni tampoco que tuviera esas bonitas pantorrillas, que siempre ocultaba debajo de su eterno pantalón; así como tampoco hubiera imaginado que la falda se le ajustara tan bien a su… Una mano pasó con rapidez en frente de las gafas que usaba Neji en su papel de Shino.

- ¡Jé! Sí, sigues mirándola así vas a babear, Neji.- le susurró Kiba. Neji le murmuró un "baka No olvides que soy Shino", tal como lo habría hecho el Aburame. Kiba sonrió, esos dos parecían dos gotas de agua.

Las chicas regresaron de nuevo.

- Pues sí, te decía…- empezó Ino.- Les sobraba un pase, y estos atentos caballeros fueron muy amables al pensar en mí. ¿Ne, chicos?

- Pero a ti no te gustan las armas…- dijo la castaña.

- Bueno, es que Kiba-kun me insistió tanto...- dijo la rubia con aires de timidez y unas pinceladas rosas en sus mejillas. Tenten miraba con sorpresa a Kiba. - Y luego puso unos ojos de cachorrito, que ¡Ahh!... - suspiró la Yamanaka.- No pude decir que no.

El "ojos de cachorrito" casi dejó escapar un "¡¡Qué!!" Pero un codazo discreto de Shino le detuvo.

- Kiba-kun ¿Podríamos ir a comprar algo de beber?.- dijo con voz melosa Ino.

Kiba soltó un ligero gruñido. Iba negarse pero inmediatamente cambió su semblante cuando la rubia, detrás de Tenten, le hacia una seña bastante clara de dejar solos a los chicos.

- Vamos.- dijo no muy amablemente como pensó Ino que lo haría.

- ¡Buen chico! - la rubia le sonrió colgándosele del brazo. Kiba enrojeció.

Tenten miró a Shino, no conocía al de los bichos muy bien. El Aburame permanecía silente junto a ella. La castaña recordó que Hanabi le había confesado entre sonrojos que Shino le gustaba. Así que el chico debía tener algo muy especial para que alguien como la jubilosa Hyuuga menor se fijara en él. No tenía muy claro como alguien como Hanabi se sentía atraída por un chico con la personalidad de Shino. Tenten sonrió, tonta, el caso de Hanabi era el mismo de ella con el primo de la Hyuuga. Los dos eran muy parecidos.

_"Aunque Shino ya quisiera ser tan sexy como Neji"_ le dijeron por dentro.

- ¿Así que estás saliendo con… Aoba? –dijo Shino de pronto. Tenten se encogió de hombros.

- Es la primera cita.

- ¿Y todo bien? No pareces muy emocionada.

Tenten miró a Shino, ¡tanto se le notaba que estaba pasándola de pesadilla!

- No es lo que esperaba, pero no ha estado tan mal…

- Pensé que Neji y tú… estaban juntos.- dijo Shino mirando interesado unos shurikens hechos de un extraño metal. Tenten enrojeció.

- No, nada de eso…- dijo casi con pena. Shino se giró a mirarla. Por un momento el semblante sereno del Aburame le resultó tan familiar.

- Tenten… yo… digo… - Shino tragó con fuerza.- Neji… ¿Qué es para ti?

Las palmas del castaño comenzaron ponerse húmedas, la expectación por saber qué contestaría ella le agitaba el pulso. Pero Tenten tardaba en contestar. El Hyuuga sintió que el corazón le amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. En los oídos le retumbaban con fuerza sus latidos. Quería escuchar la respuesta.

- Neji es… un idiota.- contestó Tenten. Las gafas de Shino Aburame se deslizaron momentáneamente por su nariz y el aire abandonó en súbito sus pulmones. Otra vez, la sensación dolorosa en el pecho aparecía.

Tenten sonrió ligeramente, un brillo se posó en sus ojos chocolate y un suave rubor tiñó sus mejillas. A pesar de escuchar lo que acaba de decir Tenten sobre él. Neji no pudo evitar quedarse de nuevo sin aliento al verla de esa manera. Tenten era tan preciosa y él era un "Idiota". Sí, por más que le doliera, Tenten tenía razón. Sólo un idiota no pudo darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de su compañera. Y ahora era tarde.

- Te creo.- dijo Shino con gesto enfermo.

- Pero es el idiota que de verdad me gusta.- dijo ella con la misma sonrisa bailando en sus labios y un encantador gesto de ensoñación al mirar el emblema Hyuuga que enmarcaba una vitrina con pergaminos de invocación. Era algo raro, pero Shino le daba un entrañable aire de confianza para hablar.

Junto a ella Shino Aburame se quedaba de una pieza. Sonrojado desde los cabellos hasta los pies, Neji miraba absorto a la castaña. Él… le gustaba, Él sí, le gustaba…

- Tenten… yo…

- ¿Qué le dices a mi chica Aburame? – dijo Aoba apareciendo de pronto y abrazando por detrás a Tenten.

Tenten se puso de todos los colores. Neji apretó los puños. Pero antes que la castaña dirigiera su codo accidentalmente hacia el estomago de su cita o Neji impactara sin querer su puño en la cara del idiota cuervo. Ino Yamanaka apareció insertando una diminuta aguja en el cuello del chico. Aoba no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Kiba lo sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo desmayado. Los curiosos miraron al chico desvanecido.

- Por algo no es bueno dar sake de mala calidad. - comentó Kiba, mirando con desaprobación a uno de los organizadores. Los presentes de apresuraron a dejar sus copas en donde pudieron.

- Arigato.- le murmuró Tenten a Ino.

- Para que están los amigos.- le guiñó la rubia.

Las chicas miraban como Kiba y Shino sacaban a Aoba del lugar.

- ¿Y? ¿Todo bien? – dijo Kiba a Neji.

- Bien.- se limitó a responder el Hyuuga.- Sobre lo que dije de tu hermana. Gomenasai.- dijo Neji.

- No hay cuidado.- sonrió el Inuzuka.- Y sobre lo de usurpar tu imagen, pues, Gomene.- dijo el castaño. Neji no dijo nada.- ¿Eh?... Neji aquí es cuando tú dices "No importa"

Neji le dedicó una de sus miradas glaciares capaces de congelar el infierno. Kiba rodó los ojos.

- O.k, o.k, entiendo…

- Arigato, Kiba.- murmuró Neji. El Inuzuka sonrió de lado

- Para que están los amigos…- dijo el castaño.- Debo decir que tu actitud de hoy me agradó. Las cosas que nos hace cometer el amor, ¿ne? Aunque es comprensible, Tenten está muy bu…- Neji le miró de reojo.-… bonita.- se corrigió.- Tú, enamorado de Tenten… quien lo iba a decir. Claro no era muy raro, parece que es la única que puede soportarte.

Neji entrecerró los ojos. El Inuzuka era una versión masculina de Ino. Kiba seguía con su monólogo.

- Aunque hacen una bonita pareja… rara como la de Shino y Hanabi, pero bonita.- le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes blancos.

- Cállate, Kiba.-

- Hai, Hai, Don Tenten.- dijo con descaro.- Es mejor que Don Idiota, ¿ne?

Neji se preguntó si podría llevar dos cuerpos inertes sin gastar demasiado chakra y no perder la apariencia de Shino. Afortunadamente para Kiba, se limitó a ir en silencio todo el camino a la enfermería. Neji, de nuevo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Una sonrisa de idiota, del idiota que le gustaba a Tenten.

* * *

¡¡Y con eso tenemos el ocho!!

¡¡Hola gente!!

Una disculpa por la demora. Este capitulo de verdad que disfruté de escribirlo. Hasta que Neji hizo algo, en conjunto con el duo dinámico de lunáticos Kiba/Ino, pero lo hizo. XD

Alabado sea Jashin-sama.... ¡¡¡¡Joder!!!! (Me sale natural, SuPer, XD)

Espero que su inicio de año haya sido bueno. Perdón por no contestar los rrs.

Así que un gracias gritado a todo pulmón A:

**asukasoad, christti, paola, daphne-gabycoco, Vistoria, Chica-anime 4ever, Anika-san, MyMi S.L, Bd-ten-hyuga, Ariasujm-chan, neku huyga, aniota21, missclover, Valerii hyuga, nota loca, Itsuke Hyuuga, RebeKyuubi, melissa_laume, Lila-chan, angelaok. **

Les agradezco con el alma, chamos XD. Sin más me retiro… Gina se va con una gran sonrisa.

(La sonrisa será más grande si le dejan un review)


	9. El otro Neji

Lo de siempre los personajes de **N**aruto no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi **K**ishimoto. La historia es por completo **M**ía.

* * *

***

Neji y Kiba llegaron hasta la enfermería del lugar botando a Aoba en una de las camillas sin cuidado alguno. El cuerpo inerte del rival de Neji cayó descompuesto sobre las sábanas. Kiba alzó los brazos estirándose. Los ojos opalinos del genio miraron fijamente y con gesto dudoso al shinobi desmayado.

- ¿Qué le hizo Ino?

- Le inyectó un tranquilizante muy potente.- dijo el otro haciendo una mueca.

Kiba tragó con dificultad. La lunática, que se decía kunoichi, había usado una de las drogas que utilizaban para dormir a las bestias que habitaban el Bosque de la Muerte. El cómo lo había conseguido y por qué Ino lo llevaba consigo, era algo que mejor omitió preguntar (venciendo por primera vez a su curiosidad chismosa).

Así que cuando le había comentado a Ino que se iría si le ponía esa cosa a Aoba ya que él había aceptado ayudarla para arruinar la cita de Tenten no para dejarle inconsciente, la rubia le había amenazado con aplicárselo a él y al ver el gesto de psicópata que había aparecido en la Yamanaka, no le quedó otro remedio que volver a acceder.

- Pero va a estar bien, ¿cierto? – dijo Neji.

- Eh…- el chico infló ligeramente las mejillas.- Pues, yo…

Una cuarta presencia llegó hasta el lugar, interrumpiendo la respuesta de Kiba. Bajo las gafas Neji miró al castaño, el Inuzuka parecía nervioso.

Shizune miraba con atención al shinobi que lucía inconsciente en una de las camas de la enfermería. Tenía que ser imparcial en cuanto al trato con sus compañeros, pero a sí misma no se podía mentir. Ese shinobi en particular le desagradaba. Era un tipo impertinente y arrogante; se había atrevido a criticar su relación con Gai, incluso se había burlado de él, insinuándole que como alumna de la Hokage debía buscar algo mejor que ese ridículo cabeza de tazón. Shizune apretó los labios al recordar. Gai podría no tener el mejor aspecto externo, pero era sencillo, atento, alegre, romántico; sí, Gai era diez, no, mil veces mejor que él y varios shinobis juntos. Pero el trabajo era el trabajo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Aoba?

- Eh… parece que fue el Sake que bebió. Creo que estaba adulterado.- señaló muy seguro Kiba.

- ¿Ustedes están bien? – dijo mirando a ambos mientras se acercaba a revisar al intoxicado.

- Shizune-san, aunque no somos menores de edad no estamos interesados en eso de la bebida.- contestó un Kiba con cara de niño bueno, a un lado suyo Neji se acomodó las gafas para luego asentir.

Shizune sacó una jeringa de su bata. Kiba y Neji le miraron extraer, con algo de saña, sangre a unos de los brazos del desvanecido Aoba. De manera inconsciente y con mueca incluida Kiba se llevó una mano a uno de sus bíceps sobándose un pinchazo imaginario.

- Pensé que le inyectaría algo, Shizune-san…- dijo Neji en su papel de Shino.

- Ya le revisé y no creo que sea intoxicación por el Sake- la ninja médico miró con aire concentrado al shinobi tendido.- Parece que es algo más…

- ¿Pero que podría ser Shizune-san? Yo le vi muy bien haya abajo.- dijo Kiba acercándose a la chica.

- No lo sé, pero se ve muy mal, le haré unos análisis para ver de qué se trata.- respondió mirando la jeringa.

Kiba tragó con fuerza. Unos pasos detrás de ellos, Neji apretaba los labios. Vio a Kiba quien parecía otra vez nervioso, y él comenzó a sentirse igual. En sincronía ambos se miraron se reojo, al parecer la misma pregunta pululaba en el aire para los dos: ¿Y si a Ino se le había pasado la mano con Aoba?

- Konichiwa, Shizune.

Hablando del diablo, se dijo Kiba cuando Ino saludó entrando en ese momento con un serio gesto de preocupación. Neji volvió a acomodarse las gafas.

- Ino, Konichiwa, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- La misma pregunta te iba a hacer.- dijo la rubia.

Ambos chicos la miraron acercarse de manera muy profesional a Shizune.

- No tenía nada que hacer y decidí ganar puntos ante Hokage-sama aportando algo de mi tiempo al servicio médico. Estaba abajo cuando supe que alguien se había desmayado y vine a ver si podía ser de ayuda.- sus compañeros miraban como la rubia actuaba con tal naturalidad que en verdad parecía una ninja profesional en una operación de simulación para infiltrarse.- ¿Cómo esta? –el gesto atribulado era digno de premio de actuación.

- Pues no sé, confio que en cuanto sepa que le sucede, se pondrá bien…

- Se supone que deberías estar con Gai. ¿O es que ya no habrá celebración hoy? – dijo con una sonrisilla mientras miraba a los chicos y les cerraba un ojo. Neji ni se inmutó, en cambio Kiba a un lado suyo ganó algo de color en las mejillas bronceadas.

Shizune cambió su rostro sereno por uno de candidez al escuchar el nombre de Gai, luego al recordar la palabra "celebración" un sonrojo tenue le inundó los pómulos.

- Yo… sí, pero es que tengo todavía cosas que hacer…- suspiró y miró la muestra de sangre.

- Déjalo, yo me encargo. La exhibición está muy aburrida. Si quieres, puedo terminar las horas que te quedan.

- Pues en realidad…

- Aprovéchame ahora que puedes… - continúo con voz alegre, luego se aproximó murmurándole al oído.- Ve domadora que "tu bestia" te espera, y no me refiero a Gai precisamente.-añadió maliciosa.

- ¡Ino! - chilló la mujer. La rubia esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Los chicos miraron con atención la escena, hasta el propio Neji pareció mostrar interés ante el comportamiento de las féminas. ¿Qué cosa le diría Ino a Shizune para que se pusiera con ese cumulo de rojo en el rostro? _"Alguna sandez"_ le contestaron en su interior

- Yo… está bien me iré.- dijo dándole la muestra que pretendía analizar.-… Arigato Ino.

- ¡Oh no hay de qué! - le guiñó para luego verla desvestirse la bata y salir del lugar.

Kiba se acercó a la puerta, luego salió hasta el pasillo para comprobar que Shizune se marchaba.

- Listo, se ha ido.- dijo regresando con el semblante más relajado.

- ¡Uff! Eso sí que ha estado cerca.- dijo Ino suspirando aliviada.- ¿Se imaginan lo que pasaría si se enteran que le pusimos un tranquilizante de bestias al baka?

_"¿Pusimos?"_ sonó al mismo tiempo en las cabezas de Neji y Kiba.

- Nunca pensé que Shizune estaría aquí.- se quejó luego tomó su bolso. Después de abrirlo, sacó una ampolleta extrayendo el contenido con otra jeringa. Con paso decidió se acercó a Aoba.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – sonó la voz de Neji.

- ¿Tú qué crees? Hay que matarlo. Vivo nos dará muchos problemas...- declaró la rubia mientras miraba con dureza a Neji.- Esto borrará los vestigios del tranquilizante, además hará parecer que fue un paro cardiaco. Nadie lo notará, tú tranquilo…

* * *

Tenten recorría la zona comercial. Estaba intranquila, tenía remordimientos por el estado de Aoba. Claro que si la situación se hubiera prolongado lo más seguro era que de todas formas Aoba hubiera tenido el mismo final al terminar el día. Porque si la cita hubiese continuado y Aoba insistiera en comportarse de esa forma, ella ya no habría soportado y le habría desmayado de una u otra manera. Ino le había asegurado que estaría bien por eso mismo ya no le interesó ir a verlo. Pero mañana le visitaría e intentaría terminar la posible relación que Aoba buscaba con ella. No tenia caso darle esperanzas al pobre chico cuando ella ni siquiera se sentía en lo más mínimo atraída por él. Esperaba que Aoba no se sintiera tan decepcionado, porque de verdad que se le veía emocionado con ella.

Mientras se acercaba a un puesto de frutas para comprar unas manzanas a su mente vino la conversación con el Aburame. Una inusitada sensación de timidez acudió a ella al pensar que había hablado tan libremente de sus sentimientos sobre Neji con Shino. Ahora entendía una de las razones del por qué Hanabi se sentía atraída por él. Shino al igual que Neji desplegaban un sentimiento de confianza muy particular.

Sí, Neji le daba esa sensación de confianza pero también hacia aparecer muchas otras más en ella. Otras que, estaba segura, nadie más podría hacer brotar. Era tan duro querer buscar con otra persona lo Neji le hacía sentir, y es que con él creía encontrarlo todo. Neji era tan único… Neji, su compañero leal, su amigo incondicional, su idiota especial, su amor imposible. La castaña suspiró.

-¡¡Kuso!! ¡¡Neji grandísimo baka!!

El vendedor le miró con desconfianza. Tenten se ruborizó, había gritado para deshacerse del sentimiento de nostalgia que le estaba dando y ahora seguramente el hombre que despachaba pensaría que estaba loca.

- Arigato y… Sumimase.- dijo cuando pagaba, el hombre tomó el dinero con reservas.

Salió del lugar, no tenía ganas de regresar tan pronto a su casa, así que siguió deambulando por la calle. Pensó momentáneamente en ir a ver a Neji, pero se contuvo. Mañana cuando se presentaran ante Hokage para saber si tendrían alguna misión nueva, allí le vería. A pesar de que el sol caía, el calor seguía siendo el mismo, sin ser consciente sus pasos le llevaron a la rivera de uno de los tantos riachuelos cercanos a la villa.

La castaña miró con gesto pensativo el incansable flujo de agua correr, lentamente, cuesta bajo. El agua era tan clara que podían verse pequeños pececillos nadar al fondo. Entonces Tenten sonrió a su reflejo, sus pensamientos volvieron a dirigirse a él, en donde estaría, que haría…

- No es justo Neji.- dijo poniendo a un lado la bolsa de frutas.- Yo aquí pensando como una tonta en ti y tú, seguramente, tan tranquilo en algún lugar.- reprochó al aire.

_

* * *

_

"¿Tranquilo?"

Le pasaba de todo menos estar tranquilo. El Hyuuga seguía con la boca abierta, incrédulo ante la inesperada confesión de la rubia. A un lado suyo Kiba ponía los ojos como platos, pero luego dirigió la vista a los ojos de Ino. El Inuzuka apretó los labios al ver cierto brillo en ellos.

- Date prisa, Ino.- apuró Kiba, Neji le miró desencajado. _"Estos idiotas"_

Kiba permaneció serio al ver a Neji, el Hyuuga giró de nuevo su atención a Ino. Kiba sonrió y algo le quedó muy claro: Ino era bastante especial, ¡Vamos! Si hasta ponía en jaque al mismísimo Neji. El genio se aproximó a la Yamanaka que sostenía la jeringa y la acercaba al brazo de Aoba.

- Ino no te atre-

- ¡Bromeo! – le interrumpió divertida. La rubia miró a Kiba que se cubría la boca con una mano para no reírse de la cara de Neji.- No te azotes, Neji. Sólo voy a ponerle algo que contrarreste el efecto del tranquilizante.

- Tienes serios problemas, Ino.- dijo Neji con su intimidante seriedad que parecía no hacía mella en la lunática que tenía enfrente.

- Admítelo Neji, esta algo loca pero no puedes negar que es divertida.- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

- No se te olvide preciosa, Kiba-kun.- dijo ella con un sonsonete cuando terminaba de inyectar; Kiba se calló mirándola desdeñoso.- ¡Kuso! Ahora tendré que quedarme el tiempo que resta.- la rubia miró el reloj que portaba.- Y aun faltan dos horas para que cerrar.

- Puedo quedarme si quieres…- se ofreció Kiba.

- ¡De verdad! Arigato, Kiba.- sonrió, sí Kiba podría ser un tonto pero era un buen compañero de andanzas se dijo ella. Entonces su semblante cambió mirando al Hyuuga, que aun seguía convertido en Shino.- Por cierto, Neji… no se supone deberías estar conquistando a Tenten.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia…-dijo el Hyuuga con su semblante parco.

- Oye Neji, ahora que recuerdo…- comenzó Kiba con gesto meditabundo.- Si no fuiste a buscarme al bosque para preguntar sobre Shino y Hanabi, ¿A qué ibas entonces?

- ¿Fue al bosque a… buscarte?- preguntó la chica.

- Ajá

Neji desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

- Era para otro asunto…

Aunque su cara no reflejó nada, el Hyuuga intentó desviar la atención de la rubia, que empezaba a mirarlo con sumo interés, convirtiéndose de nuevo en él. En un parpadeo Shino se desvanecía para al fin el genio tomar su figura original. Pero eso no desconcentró a Ino quien miraba concienzudamente al chico genio del Byakugan. No quería perder ni el más mínimo gesto que pudiera hacer Neji. El semblante del chico le iba a contestar más preguntas que las simples palabras que pudiera decir.

- Humm ¿Y qué te dijo Kiba-kun?- insistió sin quitar los ojos del castaño de cabello largo.

- Dijo que era para algo muy serio, que quería hacerme unas preguntas sobre ciertas cosas, De hombre a hombre.- contestó imitando la voz del Hyuuga.

Ino enarcó una ceja al escuchar el comentario. De forma involuntaria un sonrojo se posicionó en los pómulos blancos de Neji mientras su boca de convertía en esa línea horizontal. Ino entrecerró sus ojos azules, pudiendo percibir un ligero temblor en una de las cejas perfectas.

- Vaya, que interesante.- dijo la rubia.

- ¿Qué cosa? – quiso saber Kiba.

- Sí que debiste estar desesperado, Hyuuga. Mira que pensar en… "esto".- dijo señalando con el gesto contraído a Kiba.- Para saber cómo acercarte a ella.…

Kiba parecía no saber de que hablaba la chica, pero Neji sí que lo supo. El genio del Byakugan apretó un puño. ¿Cómo era posible que Ino hubiera deducido eso tan sólo a través de sus gestos? ¿Por qué no había usado esa habilidad para obtener su rango de elite? ¿Por qué rayos la usaba para cosas sin sentido?

- Debo irme…- dijo Neji.

- ¿Quieres decir que… Neji fue a buscarme para… saber cómo conquistar a Tenten? –dijo aun incrédulo de sus propias palabras.

Neji apretó el otro puño junto con su mandíbula, lo que le faltaba que ahora Kiba se volviera perspicaz. ¡Kuso! Miró de reojo a Kiba que comenzaba a sonreír.

- Sí, y eso sólo tuvo que ser desesperación.- escuchó decir a Ino.

- ¡Hey! – se quejó Kiba.- Aunque no lo creas, tengo mucha experiencia en esos rubros.- dijo acercándose a ella con gesto de suficiencia.

- Kiba, tus fantasías no cuentan como experiencias…- respondió Ino rodando los ojos

- ¿Fantasías? ¡Já! ¡Ya quisieras!

Neji se dirigió a la salida, esos dos eran lo más desquiciante que se pudiera encontrar en Konoha. Pero aunque tal vez no quisiera admitirlo en el fondo le agradaban, claro que muy, pero muy en el fondo. Sin embargo no podía negar que La Yamanaka y el Inuzuka eran simpáticos, idiotas pero simpáticos aunque por supuesto que no se los diría.

- ¡Eh! Te vas… Bien tigre ve por la gatita…- canturreó la rubia

Neji apretó la mandíbula. _"Baka"_

- ¡Oye Neji! No seas tímido, pero tampoco le pongas mucha acción al asunto. A veces eso no les agrada mucho… ¡Ah! Pero eso sí, trata de que el primer beso sea bueno. Eso sí que te dará muchos puntos, hermano…-dijo alegre Kiba.

Neji rodó los ojos. _"Teme"_. Antes de salir por la puerta, el Hyuuga se detuvo dándose la vuelta para mirar al par.

- Ino, Kiba…

- ¿Hai? – dijeron al unísono con ojillos brillantes

- No olvidaré lo que hicieron hoy…- anunció con gesto calmo, ambos pusieron semblantes soñadores.- Así que, si algún día me nombran capitán de sus escuadrones, juro que…- hizo una pausa para bajar la mirada.

- ¿Qué? – sonaron ambos con voces ansiosas y ojos expectantes.

-… Les haré la vida imposible... - declaró con actitud hosca.-… Miserable.- remató mirándoles con unos ojos tan fríos como el ártico.

El silencio fue de tumba. Tanto Ino como Kiba parecían querer hablar pero al parecer no podían.

- Bromeo... - dijo Neji con un brillo en sus ojos perlados y sonriendo para sus adentros.

Tal vez Tenten tenía razón, no era bueno para las bromas porque al salir Ino y Kiba aun mantenían sus rostros perplejos y las bocas abiertas.

* * *

Tenten se sentó a las orillas de la rivera, descalzó sus pies y los introdujo por un instante al agua. El contacto con el líquido frío le mitigó el calor. La chica aspiró con fuerza el frescor del aire que rodeaba el lugar. Tomó la bolsa de las frutas sacando una. Mientras lavaba una de las manzanas rojas que tanto le gustaban se preguntó qué clase de misión les designarían esta vez.

¿Y si para alejarse un poco hablaba con Gai y pedía vacaciones alegando cansancio?

_"¿Tú cansada? Sí tienes más energía que el Kyuubi,… además qué pasó con lo de la Kunoichi de Hierro."_

La castaña hizo una mueca. Sí, eso nadie lo creería y no querría darle explicaciones a Gai.

¿Qué tal si se mudaba a Suna con Temari?

_"¡Peor! Huir no es tu estilo, y te olvidas del idiota de Kankuro. Ya lo imagino tras de ti de nuevo"_

Un escalofrío recorrió a Tenten, se había deshecho de los acosos del hermano del Kazekage porque le había insinuado que entre Neji y ella había "algo".

_"¿Por qué de una maldita vez no secuestras a Neji y lo obligas a tener "cositas" contigo?"_

Casi pudo imaginar a Neji recostado en una cama, atado de pies y manos con unos grilletes, con muy poca ropa. Y ella deleitándose la vista con el paisaje de duros pectorales, marcados músculos abdominales y piernas fibrosas. La castaña sonrió. No cabía duda su imaginación era poderosa, peligrosa… y pervertida.

Un suspiró se le escapó. No, no deseaba que Neji le quisiera en contra de su voluntad. Tenten se recostó sobre el suelo, dando un pequeño mordisco a la manzana. El único tonto consuelo que tenía era que hasta el momento él parecía no tener interés en nada más que no fuera su vida como shinobi. Pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo?

¿Y si intentaba cambiar, ser otra? No, eso sí que nunca lo haría.

- Quisiera gustarle a Neji, por ser yo.

"Tenten es sólo Tenten"

- Aunque sé que no es posible… yo soy "Sólo" Tenten.- dijo con cierta pena.

* * *

Neji surcaba a toda velocidad las calles, de nuevo había logrado ubicar sin problema alguno a Tenten. En su andar hacia la castaña volvió a pensar en aquel día.

"Es tan difícil contener esa fuerza invisible cuando te atrapa"

Eso le había dicho Ino cuando le había hablado sobre los impulsos. Y ahora entendía esa frase. Ahora que sabía lo que sucedía con él, comprendía el suceso de hacía dos meses. Ese que su "disciplinada" mente se había negado en sacar de su cabeza, recreándole una exposición completa de imágenes, sensaciones, hasta olores de ese momento con Tenten. Ese momento que ahora le resultaba revelador.

El ambiente de aquella vez era muy parecido al que se sentía ahora porque aunque aquello había sucedido en la mañana y ahora era plena tarde la sensación del sol era la misma.

Ese día ella llegaba retrasada y cuando él se había dado vuelta para mirarla, un golpe de sorpresa le había llegado al verla. En ese instante consideró que su impresión había sido normal. Incluso se había sobrepuesto a ese sobresalto inicial para indagar el por qué de su tardanza.

Todo giraba con normalidad, hasta que hizo ese comentario sobre su cabello. Lo cierto era que nunca hubiera imaginado que Tenten tuviera un cabello así. Era largo, ligeramente ondulado; atípico. Pero le resultaba enigmático, cautivante…

Raro.

No lograba encontrar una descripción exacta, así que esa era la que más le ajustaba. Aunque ella parecía haberse enfadado ante su comentario.

Entonces con un simple movimiento Tenten había detonado todo.

Había sacudido con molestia su raro cabello castaño, iluminándosele con destellos rojos y dorados por los efectos de los rayos del sol, desprendiendo un aroma a… aire fresco y manzanas. Un aroma que lo envolvió, que inundó sus sentidos.

Y pasó por primera vez…

Espontáneamente le había confesado que su cabello largo le gustaba y, ajeno a su carácter controlado, se había acercado a ella.

Había… disfrutado, sí esa era la palabra correcta, de ver la expresión de sorpresa que había cruzado por el semblante de la castaña; de cómo después la sorpresa se convertía en una genuina confusión. La había visto abrir sus hermosos ojos chocolates con desmesura. Había mirado con deleite como se coloreaban sus mejillas de un suave tono rosa, mientras los largos mechones descansaban sobre ellas. Parecían tan suaves, que sintió un hormigueo en los dedos provocado por el ansia de tocarlos.

Entonces había llegado la segunda vez…

Se dejó llevar por algo tan poderoso, que lo poseía por completo y que ni siquiera sintió intenciones de detener. Como si hubiera estado en trance, como si no fuera él, había levantado la mano y palpado esos bonitos cabellos castaños que lo hipnotizaban. Comprobando que eran tan suaves como parecían.

La había visto contener la respiración, abrir ligeramente los labios cuando le declaró que su cabello le parecía bonito. La había mirado a los ojos y observado que en esos aterciopelados ojos castaños había desaparecido todo vestigio de malhumor, pero que también había algo más que no alcanzaba a descifrar.

Y sin poder evitarlo, él, el inflexible Neji Hyuuga era dominado por tercera vez...

Un inexplicable regocijo se le había anidado en el pecho al verle, tan sorprendida, tan sonrosada, tan… única, esa era la palabra exacta para definirla. Ese inexplicable y misterioso júbilo dentro de sí, le hizo sonreír. Sonreír de satisfacción pura al contemplar al ser más hermoso que pudiera haberse creado en la tierra.

Tal vez si Tenten no se hubiera comportado de aquella manera, él dominado por los impulsos habría ido más allá de un simple halago. Y ahora todo sería diferente.

Pero no, el destino quería que ella se riera (él podía jurar que a causa de los nervios) y él como siempre se dejara manejar por su orgullo estúpido. Sin embargo, ahora que lo analizaba, y conociéndola también como lo hacía, los nervios que había causado en alguien tan segura y extrovertida como Tenten eran buenos, eso decía mucho de lo que causaba en ella su cercanía. Además de que le tranquilizaba que Tenten se sintiera tan nerviosa como él.

* * *

Un vuelo de pájaros surcó con algarabía el cielo naranja de la tarde. Tenten se enderezó aguzando el oído.

Neji la miró desde la altura de la rama en donde estaba. Iba a acercarse cuando la vio levantarse la falda a la altura de uno de sus muslos mostrando casi por completo la pierna. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones al Hyuuga…

Neji se deslizó con premura hasta el suelo. Y ahora allí estaba: oculto tras un árbol, sudando y abochornado (el calor que sentía en el rostro se lo decía). El mismo aspecto que poseía Hinata cuando se acercaba a Naruto era el que pareciera tener Neji en ese momento. El corazón del genio comenzó a brincar con fuerza estrepitosa, ni cuando se había enfrentado a ninjas renegados y sanguinarios que mostraban claro deseo de matarle, le había latido así. Y todo debido a esa imagen.

¡Kami-sama!

Las piernas de Tenten eran… increíbles. Sólo eso lo podía describir. El calor le aumentó.

¿Por qué nunca las mostraba? No. Mejor así, que las mantuviera ocultas de la vista de los idiotas degenerados y lujuriosos que pululaban por toda la villa. Neji aspiró con fuerza recobrando un poco la compostura. Cerró los ojos y se dijo que tenía que controlarse para que todo marchara bien. Y jalando aire una vez más Neji salió diciéndose que ya era hora.

Tenten sostenía uno de sus kunais ocultos en unos de sus piernas. Había escuchado ruidos a sus espaldas, entonces sin pensar más se levantó, poniéndose en guardia y girándose hacia el bosque con el kunai en mano. El arma casi se le escapa al ver de quien se trataba.

- Ne-Neji… - dijo ahogando la emoción.

- Konichiwa, Tenten. ¿Te asusté? – dijo con su característica seriedad. La castaña frunció el gesto.

- ¡Já! Por supuesto que no… - contestó sujetando el kunai.

El genio comenzó a caminar hacia ella. La imagen de Tenten era adorable, allí estaba la castaña descalza, mostrando sus piernas, sonrosada y empuñando un arma.

- Vengo de… entrenar y te vi. Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí.

- Yo... hacía mucho calor en las calles, vine a buscar algo de fresco y tranquilidad.

- Te interrumpo entonces…

- ¡No! – casi gritó.- Digo… no, si quieres puedes quedarte…

Neji aceptó sentándose, segundos después Tenten hacía lo mismo situándose muy cerca de él, con la bolsa de frutas a sus pies

- ¿Comías?

- Una manzana…

- Tus favoritas…

Ella sonrió.

- Hai, ¿Quieres? - dijo dudosa, Neji asintió.

Tenten se inclinó hacia la bolsa, entonces al acercársela no la levantó lo suficiente, haciendo que ésta se deslizara por sus piernas llevándose la falda hacia arriba y mostrando de nuevo más piel de lo que Neji le hubiera visto en toda la vida que llevaban de conocerse.

El Hyuuga por más que quiso no pudo evitar mirar de reojo. Kami-sama eso era un suplicio.

_"Tienes razón la villa de la hoja enlista a muchos lujuriosos y creo que tú perteneces a esa lista" _oyó con sorna en su cabeza.

Definitivamente Tenten despertaba a otro Neji en él.

Entonces Tenten bajó con toda la naturalidad del mundo la falda privándole de la bella visión, pero haciéndole recobrar la cabeza. Neji suspiró aliviado. Eso no estaba saliendo tan fácil como esperaba.

La castaña desató la bolsa sacando otra manzana, se iba a levantar cuando inesperadamente Neji le detuvo.

- Déjalo… - dijo quitándose de las manos.- Yo lo hago.- se levantó dirigiéndose al río a lavarla.

Los ojos de Tenten le miraban con sorpresa, un sonrojo impertinente le coloreaba las mejillas. Ella sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Una figuración tuya, sí, fue eso Tenten, se dijo muy segura.

Sin duda alguna había sido su imaginación. Tuvo que haber sido eso porque ¿Neji no le pudo haber acariciado los dedos cuando tomó la manzana?

Mientras lavaba la fruta Neji sonría. Otra vez había sentido ese estremecimiento recorriéndole por completo al rozar a propósito los dedos de su compañera. Un brillito singular apareció en el Hyuuga, él estaba en desventaja porque Tenten mostraba sus hermosas piernas, así que lo justo era hacer algo para estar en igualdad de condiciones. El genio sónrió, sí, le gustaba ese otro Neji que se surgía junto a ella.

Tenten le miró regresar, Neji jugaba con la manzana en sus manos. De nuevo se sentó junto a ella.

- Huele bien.- dijo acercándosela a la nariz. Tenten sonrió de manera forzada, luego la castaña le escuchó suspirar. - Tienes razón Tenten, hace mucho calor. - murmuró.

Entonces Tenten pensó que de nuevo fantaseaba. Neji Hyuuga, el serio genio del Byakugan, el sobrio ninja de Konoha se quitaba por primera vez enfrente de ella, la parte superior de su tradicional atuendo. Siempre se preguntó que llevaría Neji debajo de su larga camisa y ahora la duda quedaba aclarada.

Una muy ajustada camiseta negra sin mangas. El paisaje de duros pectorales y marcados músculos abdominales que había imaginado no le hacían justicia alguna a los que se remarcaban verdaderamente debajo de la camiseta, y esos bíceps, eran de ensueño. Además que el contraste del color de la camiseta con su piel era como un imán, la obligaba a ver, a deleitar la mirada. Kami-sama, el calor se estaba haciendo insoportable, sí, se iba a desmayar, allí y ahora mismo.

_"¡Baka! Ni loca me desmayaría"_ sonó en su cabeza.

Neji dobló su camisa poniéndola junto a las frutas. Tenten aprovechó para cerrar la boca y desviar la vista. Neji vio que ella mantenía la mirada clavada en el río, pero él podía darse cuenta claramente que le espiaba de soslayo.

- No te he visto en toda la semana. ¿Cómo has estado?

Tenten parpadeó volviendo a la tierra. La chica le dio un mordisco a la manzana, mientras asentía con visible nerviosismo.

- Bi-bien…

- Mis días con Hanabi-sama fueron muy tranquilos.- dijo al tiempo que contemplaba su pieza de fruta para luego mirar el cauce lento del agua.- Formar parte de la vida política del clan no le emocionó mucho pero lo hizo muy bien. A pesar de su edad es muy decidida... ¿Sabes? Creo que ella puede enseñarle muchas cosas a los Hyuuga de las futuras generaciones, Hanabi-sama saber ser sencilla sin perder su orgullo, y se acerca de verdad a las personas. Es especial.

Para Neji era algo extraño ser por primera vez él quien hablaba y ella quien escuchara, pero le parecía también entretenido. ¿Tanto afectaba a Tenten para que ella perdiera su habitual actitud? Era lo justo, ella le afectaba de igual manera.

- Hai, también lo creo.- dijo ella, más recuperada del shock inicial.

- ¿Y tú qué hiciste? ¿Entrenaste con Lee?

- Hai.

- ¿Y? .- dijo Neji volviendo a inhalar el aroma de la manzana.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué?

- ¿Sólo eso?

- Bueno también hice otras cosas, pero no tienen gran relevancia…

- Ya veo, y ¿Por qué estás vestida así?

Tenten calló de nuevo, sintió que el bocado que había dado se le quedaba trabado en la garganta. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Neji si se lo decía? ¿Cuál sería su comportamiento al enterarse de su cita? Sin interés, así iba a reaccionar, o tal vez (si el universo le odiaba como siempre) el Hyuuga se alegraría por ella.

- Yo… salí por ahí… - "con un chico" dijo en su mente, no se había atrevido, sin que lo pudiera evitar una sensación de culpa le hostigó el pecho.

Neji se giró a mirarla. El sentimiento de culpabilidad se le evaporó a la castaña al mirar los ojos perlados que le miraban fijamente.

- Te ves… bien, muy diferente. Bella.- murmuró sin dejar de mirarla. Un vacío se le hizo en el estomago y el cosquillante aleteó de mariposas volvía a aparecer.

- A-Arigato.- sonrió intranquila de nuevo.

La chica mordió otra vez la manzana tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa, entonces los nervios se le dispararon de nueva cuenta al ver que Neji sonreía.

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes jugo, ahí…- dijo señalándole con el dedo.

Tenten se limpió con torpeza.

- No, aquí.- dijo él aproximándose.

El calor inundó el rostro de Tenten al verlo acercarse. Neji quedó justo enfrente de ella. Entonces Tenten apretó las palmas y sus ojos se entrecerraron al sentir el contacto.

Neji Hyuuga había posado sus labios a penas debajo de los suyos para luego lamer con suavidad las gotas de jugo de manzana que habían resbalado en ellos. Claramente sintió que todo su interior se sacudía, y a pesar de esa sacudida general, ella estaba petrificada. Los labios de Tenten se abrieron ligeramente acompañados con un tenue temblor por causa de la sorpresa. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Tenten sintió como su boca era cubierta con delicadeza por la de él y sus labios presionaban dulcemente los suyos...

Kami-sama… Neji Hyuuga la estaba besando. Los párpados se le cerraron cuando se abandonó a ese beso.

- Tenten…Tenten…

La kunoichi abrió los ojos. Neji la seguía mirando fijamente desde su posición sentada. Entonces la castaña puso los ojos como platos. Había… ¿había fantaseado? ¿No había sido verdad entonces? ¡Maldita imaginación retorcida! ¡Maldita, maldita!

- Yo… Sumimase, decías que tenía jugo…- dijo tallándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.- ¿Ya?

Neji sonrió y asintió.

Tenten se gritó a sí misma que tenía que dejar de comportarse como una idiota. Por algo no le parecía buena idea leer el Icha-Icha que le insistían Ino y Temari entre risas. Ya de por sí fantaseaba, y luego si le echaba una hojeada a semejante texto literario no quería ni pensar que quimeras inapropiadas se le desatarían en su atolondrada cabeza. La castaña volvió a desplazar sus ojos hacia el río. El calor que sentía en las mejillas ruborizadas se negaba a marcharse. Levantó la mirada al cielo naranja y con ojos atormentados pensó: _"¿Por que me odias tanto cosmos?"_

- La manzana esta deliciosa, Tenten.- le escuchó decir a Neji.- Dulce pero ligeramente ácida… - el chico hizo un momentaneo silencio.- Justo como me gusta.

Tenten volteó a mirarlo. Ese tono de voz, ese tono de voz era el mismo de aquella vez...

- ¡¡Konichiwa!! – les gritaron desde la espesura del bosque.

El siempre entusiasta Lee hacía acto de presencia, corriendo se acercó a sus compañeros. Ambos se pusieron de pie al llegar el chico, Lee miró con sorpresa el atuendo de Neji, pero no emitió ningún comentario.

- Es bueno verlos juntos… - dijo el chico de mallones con agitación.- Así ahorraré tiempo. Gai-sensei me dijo que habló con Hokage-sama y que saldremos dentro de tres días de nuevo de misión. ¿Y a donde creen?- soltó más emocionado aun.

- ¿Dónde?- preguntó Tenten con rubor aun cubriendo sus mejillas.

- ¡A Suna! ¡No es genial! Veremos a Gaara-sama, Temari-san y Kankuro-san.

- Hai que bien... - contestó su compañera con falta total de emoción. Neji le miró contrariado.

- Por cierto Tenten ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?- indagó exaltado.

Neji se giró a mirarle con interés.

- ¿Mi cita?

Ese fue uno de los momentos en que Tenten deseó que Lee no pusiera tanto interés a su vida, ni al ímpetu de su primavera.

- Saliste con Aoba, ¿ne?

Neji la miró apretar los labios. Estaba sonrosada y sus ojos refulgían. De nuevo el Hyuuga quiso sonreír. Tenten parpadeó recobrando la razón…

- Gai-sensei me lo dijo…- aclaró el chico. Sí, también deseó la castaña que su sensei no se interesara tanto en ella y su llama de la juventud.

Le hubiera gustado que el gesto de Neji hubiera sido diferente al escuchar eso, pero el semblante sereno de su compañero era el mismo de siempre.

- Pues… me fue bastante bien.

- En serio ¿entonces es mentira eso de que acabó en la enfermería? – dijo Lee sorprendido.

- Bueno hubo un pequeño contratiempo…- confesó tratando de sonar normal. _"Nota mental, cortar la lengua a Lee"_ le murmuraron en la mente. - Pero él es… muy agradable.- mintió.

- Yo pienso todo lo contrario…- dijo Neji sin dejar de mirarla.- No deberías salir con él…- El corazón de Tenten latió con fuerza.

- Siendo sincero, Tenten...- empezó Lee con algo de cohibición.- A mí tampoco me cae muy bien que se diga. Estoy de acuerdo contigo Neji. - dijo Lee al recordar que un día en el bar le escuchó burlarse de él y Gai, tachándoles de ridículos y burla para Konoha.

Tenten miró a sus compañeros.

- Debo irme.- dijo Neji.- Tengo cosas que hacer…

- Hai Neji, no veremos después.- le contestó un sonriente Lee, la castaña sólo asintió, aun estaba contrariada por lo que él había dicho.- ¿Esas son manzanas? – dijo Lee mirando a Tenten.- ¿Puedo tomar una? – la castaña asintió con una sonrisa.

- Tenten…- dijo Neji antes de alejarse más.

- ¿Hai?

- Arigato por la manzana.- dijo obsequiándole una sonrisa.

Shock total.

- No... no hay de qué.- dijo ruborizándose de nuevo

Mientras Tenten le miraba marcharse, a causa de la sonrisa y de recordar otra vez ese beso imaginario que pudo sentir tan real, la castaña soltó un fuerte suspiro. "Está deliciosa; dulce pero ligeramente ácida, justo como me gusta" Recordó esa voz y esa mirada. El calor le regresó. Entonces su gesto de ensoñación cambió para volverse uno de completa confusión. La manzana que Neji llevaba en la mano… estaba intacta.

...

* * *

Y el nueve dijo: ¡Adiós!

¡¡Hola a todos!!

Sí, ya se, ya se tardé demasiado. ^^ ¡Gomene! Espero les haya gustado. Este es el penúltimo capítulo porque en el siguiente "Simples Palabras" dice adiós. El numero diez cierra la historia, eso me alegra y me pone triste a la vez pero las cosas terminan algún día así que pasaré a otra cosa mariposa. Y pues que más decir,… Gracias por Leer, por sus Comentarios, por la Paciencia, por ser tan Bellos…

¡Muchos saludos y hasta pronto!

Un review me hará sonreír. Amo sonreír. ^^


	10. Palabras Verdaderas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de **K**ishimoto. La historia es mía, sacada con mucho sudor, algo de lágrimas y una que otra gota de sangre... xD, No, con nada de eso; pero sí fue hecha con mucho esfuerzo. Por cierto, mientras escribía este capítulo, escuchaba_ La Vals de Amèlie_ sin parar. Amo Amélie, es una preciosa y maravillosa historia con una música hermosa. Una película perfecta. ^^

* * *

La mirada de color chocolate estaba llena de determinación. Luego de unos instantes en los que ni siquiera parpadeara, Tenten cerraba los ojos con fuerza para después aspirar aire de igual manera, comenzando a dirigirse a la figura castaña enfrente de ella:

- Mira Neji… sé que tal vez te sorprenda un poco esto que voy a decir... - sonrió nerviosa.- Lo cierto es que pasé una mala noche, no dormí bien,…Tal vez hasta dirás que estoy volviéndome loca o algo así… pero todo fue porque verás, tengo una dudilla, más bien dudota… por eso es que no dormí nada.- aclaró con otra risilla nerviosa pero sintiendo que comenzaban a arderle las orejas.- Mira yo… pues quisiera saber si tú ayer… pues… sitúayerenlatardemebesaste... - soltó de carrerilla.

Silencio.

Tenten escuchó los latidos de su corazón asolado por los nervios, las manos apretadas estaban húmedas.

"Deberías modificar lo de la Kunoichi de Hierro por: Tenten la Kunoichi de Mantequilla… eso te va mejor, ¿no crees?" le dijo burlona su conciencia.

Tenten continuaba mirándose en el espejo; llevaba repitiendo la escena casi por treinta minutos frente a su reflejo y cada vez que llegaba a la parte de la aclaración del bendito beso, la coherencia se le iba.

Su pinta era terrible. Tenía la mirada opaca y se le estaba formando unas ojeras espantosamente negras. Además que sus ojos estaban rojos pareciendo como si estuvieran inyectados de sangre.

- Parezco un mapache… - se dijo acercándose al espejo a revisarse un ojo.- …Un mapache con cruda.

Y por si no fuera poco la cabeza le dolía, la falta de descanso le hacía sentirse mareada incluso escuchaba un sonidillo muy agudo parecido a un tiiiiiiiiiiii torturándole en los oídos.

La castaña se llevó las manos a la cabeza masajeándose pero despeinando más su mata café. Si de por sí el cabello era un desastre enredado, con ese constante revoloteó iba ser un triunfo personal desenmarañarlo. Estaba más enroscado que nunca.

- Un mapache con cruda…y peinado afro. - agregó, intentando sonreír pero se contuvo al sentir una punzada en la cabeza. - ¡Carajo estoy hecha un asco! – farfulló.

La chica se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, oyéndose un rechinido del colchón al azotarse en él. Se hizo de lado mirando el reloj, pasaban de las cuatro y ella sin pizca de sueño.

- ¡ARGH!

El fuerte gruñido se dejó oír por todo el pulcro y reluciente espejo que parecía la habitación de Tenten. Al menos algo bueno había dejado ese maldito insomnio.

Con tal de mantenerse ocupada para intentar relajarse y no pensar en lo mismo, se había dedicado (en plena medianoche) a limpiar toda su pequeña recámara. Ahora entendía cuando Neji le decía que necesitaba poner algo de orden en su casa. Su cuarto mismo era un tiradero, le había costado horrores limpiarlo y ordenarlo; hasta ella misma se había asombrado de vivir entre tanto polvo, telarañas y caos. Limpiando se había encontrado una goma de mascar sabor carne asada que le había obsequiado Choji, unos cupones de descuento de Ichiraku que había perdido hacía dos años, un monedero en forma de tortuga que Gai-sensei le había regalado cuando se había ganado su título Jounin (que para su suerte tenía varios billetes dentro) y una foto de ella con las chicas festejando lo mismo.

Tenten suspiró al recordar eso. Se hizo bolita abrazando una almohada.

Las chicas habían hecho un Kunoichi Time exprés en su casa para celebrarla. Hinata le había cocinado camarones fritos, Temari (que visitaba la villa) le había comprado una tarta de manzanas, Sakura le había llevado un enorme tarro de helado e Ino había sacado, para celebrar la ocasión, una botella de sake que le había decomisado a Tsunade por orden de Shizune. Ese día, todas bebieron por primera vez con efectos desastrosos: Ino vomitando y ensuciando a Temari, la de Suna maldiciendo como tabernero y queriendo matarla mientras que Hinata y Sakura la detenían, y ella riéndose como loca cuando tomaba fotos de ese caos. La noche de las rubias vomitadas, le llamó Ino tiempo después.

¡Qué buenas épocas aquellas! Fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

El aspecto purpura del cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un pálido naranja. Conforme pasaban los minutos los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a aparecer en un despejado cielo matutino inundando de luz la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. La vida en la zona comercial de Konoha comenzaba mucho antes que en el resto de la aldea. Los dueños de las locales eran los primeros que llegaban para atender a sus proveedores que a veces venían desde muy lejos para traer sus productos frescos a la villa. Flores Yamanaka no era la excepción.

Ino acarreaba con bastante esfuerzo unas canastas llenas capullos que le acababa de dejar el señor Hotta, su proveedor de gladiolos y alhelís. La rubia llevaba puesto un delantal color lila que decía "Todos los días amanezco bonita pero hoy exageré" (un regalo que ella misma se había hecho). Ino se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente sudada, si el señor Hotta fuera más educado se habría ofrecido a ayudarle, pero no el bendito señor se excusó diciendo que aun tenía que llegar a la frontera de la villa antes de mediodía para visitar una aldea allí. Y su padre, escudándose en que trabajar sola le hacía volverse responsable, brillaba por su ausencia.

- En serio Inoichi, me vengaré dándote un yerno que detestes.- musitó al aire.- Y cuando intentes intervenir ya lo tendrás viviendo en casa. ¡Ah sí! Me casaré y no te diré…- continuó sujetando otra canasta y entrando al local. Luego de unos segundos, salió. - Y sin importar que se arruine mi figura, te daré muchos nietos… Y para hacerte sufrir no les permitiré que te llamen abuelo, ¡Oh No! Tú sólo serás Inoichi para ellos… - siguió mientras tomaba otra canasta.

- Estás definitivamente a un paso del psiquiátrico, Ino.- le contestaron quitándole la carga de las manos.

- ¡Kiba! Nunca creí que me daría tanto gusto verte.- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

- ¿Dónde pongo esto?

- Adentro, al fondo…

Kiba regresó para continuar.

- Debo decir que aparte de inteligente, eres bastante fuerte, Ino… -dijo pasando la mano por su frente al volver del interior. "Inteligente y fuerte" resonaron en la cabeza de Ino. Sin que el castaño lo notara, la rubia se llenó de sonrojo.- Estas cosas sí que están pesadas…

- A-Arigato

- Y… para qué quieres verme, sé que anoche le dijiste a Hana que te buscara a las nueve…- tomó otro paquete, entrando y volviendo a los segundos.- Pero como me levanté muy temprano para alimentar a unos cachorros que acaban de nacer… Su madre murió y… pues no podemos dejarlos así…- miró a Ino con una sonrisa algo triste. La rubia ganó rubor de nuevo. - Son cuatro y están muy bonitos, ya juegan y hasta muerden los pillos… dejé a Akamaru con ellos.

Kiba volvió a sonreír mostrando sus blancos dientes y sus algo largos incisivos. Una Ino sonrosada le escuchaba sorprendida, Kiba era tan agradable, y dulce.

- Y luego ayudé a Hana a llevar unos pedidos a la veterinaria, terminé y vine para acá de una vez.- dijo pasando otra vez la mano por la frente, para luego estirarse. - Te manda saludar por cierto….

- A-Arigato

- ¿Y?

- ¿Qué?

- Pues… ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Qué… quiero de qué?

Kiba puso cara de consternación. Ino estaba muy colorada, el chico se acercó poniéndole la mano en la mejilla. El rojo de Ino se intensificó.

"Deja de portarte como una tonta, Yamanaka" le dijo una vocecilla en la cabeza

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Ino?

- Ha-Hai, baka…- dijo retirando la cara.- Es sólo el calor y el esfuerzo que hice.- Kiba le miró con gesto dudoso. Ino recobró la compostura.- Verás, necesito que hagamos una última cosa…

- Déjame adivinar, ¿Sobre lo de ayer con Aoba?

- Aprendes rápido, Kiba-kun...- dijo sorprendida. Kiba sonrió sonrojándose, ella hizo lo mismo. De pronto entre ellos que nunca callaban hubo un extraño silencio.

- ¿Y qué locura haremos ahora, maniática? – comentó Kiba con travesura haciéndola fruncir la cara y terminando con ese raro mutismo. La chica sonrió para luego comenzar a relatarle lo que quería que hicieran.

* * *

Tenten caminaba con pereza por las calles de Konoha. Uno de sus pies casi le pedía permiso al otro para moverse.

Eran las nueve y el sol ya brillaba a todo su máximo. Si tuviera unas gafas oscuras sin duda se los pondría, sentía una fotofobia de vampiro. Cuando su despertador había sonado a las ocho, se había levantado haciendo berrinche porque no quería hacerlo pero se recordó que debía visitar a Aoba. Se preguntó qué sería bueno llevarle a alguien hospitalizado y de inmediato pensó en flores. En su camino al local de Ino se encontró con una pareja de ancianos que vivía por su cuadra. El señor y la señora Yamada le saludaron sonrientes al reconocerla, ella contestó de igual forma. Al llegar al fin a Flores Yamanaka se sorprendió al verlo cerrado.

* * *

- ¡¿Le contaste a Shino? - dijo Ino molesta mientras entraban al edificio de Hokage.

- Nunca te pusiste a pensar que si Tenten o Aoba hablaban con él, el teatrito se nos podía venir abajo…

- Humph… Tal vez tengas razón…

- No, no tal vez, la tengo Yamanaka.

- Bueno ya…- cortó al castaño.- ¿Y qué dijo?

- Pues se sorprendió, que mira es mucho decir de alguien como él…- le cuchicheó divertido, ella sonrió.- Pero me aseguró que no dirá nada. Y el Aburame es de palabra, antes muere que decir media sílaba.

Cuando llegaron a la sección de enfermería en donde se encontraba Aoba, Kiba fue el único que entró, la rubia permaneció escuchando en el pasillo. El tipo de los cuervos era el único que se encontraba allí, estaba sentado en su cama sirviéndose un vaso de agua. No llevaba las gafas, sus ojos estaban irritados, muy rojos. Miró sorprendido al ver entrar al Inuzuka.

- ¡Ohayo Aoba-sensei! – dijo el castaño, el otro hizo una mueca.

- Ohayo, Kiba. Podrías no alzar tanto la voz, me duele horrores la cabeza. Aun estoy mareado por lo que me dieron. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a dejar un reporte a Godaime y supe que estaba internado… ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le pasó?

Aoba miró dudoso al chico que se paraba junto a la ventana. No es que fueran grandes amigos, apenas había cruzado una que otra palabra con él pero al parecer estaba interesado en su salud. Aoba intentó sonreír pero el dolor de cabeza no le dejó, tal vez Kiba fuera algo así como su fan, se dijo orgulloso.

- Humph no sé, no recuerdo mucho.- en el pasillo se escuchó un suspiro.- Pero estoy seguro que Yamanaka tuvo que ver en esto. – dijo tomando un vaso de agua.

- ¿Yamanaka? Bueno, no lo dudaría, la mujer está loca de remate…- dijo solidario. Afuera la rubia, apretó los puños. "Ah sí pero Kiba es agradable y dulce" se mofó su voz interna.- Pero… ella que tendría que ver, por lo que yo sé estaba con Tenten, ¿no?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó el otro con recelo. Ino apretó los labios, ese baka se iba a descubrir.

- Me lo dijo Shino. Él vino ayer a la exhibición.

- Ah sí, lo vi.

- ¿Y por qué dice que fue ella?

- Ella también estaba allí. Pero debo de averiguar la forma en que me hizo desmayarme, porque estoy seguro que me puso algo. Sentí un pinchazo y luego me desvanecí. Pero en los estudios que me mostró Shizune no apareció nada.

- ¡Vamos Aoba-sensei! Está siendo paranoico, ¿Por qué querría Ino hacerle eso?

- Por celos… - Kiba enarcó una ceja, en el pasillo se escuchó un bufido.-… Al parecer a la muy zorra no le gustó verme con su amiguita.- soltó despectivo. Kiba fue quien apretó los puños esta vez.- Tal vez al fin se dio cuenta de lo que se perdía y se le botó la chaveta. Ya sabes lo que dicen, las rubias son idiotas.- sonrió con desdén.

"Tú eres el idiota Aoba" sonó en la cabeza del castaño.

Kiba apretó las mandíbulas mostrando forzado una sonrisa, lo cierto es que quería romperle la nariz al cuervo. En el pasillo, las pocas personas que pasaban, miraban contrariadas a la rubia que pataleaba mientras una castaña de chonguitos la detenía por los brazos.

- ¿Salía... con Ino?- preguntó Kiba intentando dominarse y parecer interesado.

- ¿Quién no ha salido con esa?- dijo fanfarrón. - Pero no, nunca salí con ella. La invité alguna vez pero se negó; mejor, luego me di cuenta que esa mujer no me conviene…

- ¿Y Tenten sí? Bueno la chica es la mejor en las armas, además es muy bonita…

- ¿Bonita, esa? ¡Oh vamos Kiba! Me decepcionas.- fuera en el pasillo, Tenten soltaba a Ino. Su cara se había puesto muy seria.- Tú has salido con Natsu ¿cierto? Y ella sí que es una belleza, ¿Cómo puedes decir que esa chica es bonita?

- Entonces, si no le gusta por qué salir con ella.

- ¿Qué tal te cae Hyuuga?

- ¿Neji? – preguntó Kiba.

En frente de él, Aoba asintió. Al mirar sus ojos Kiba supo que el tipo cuervo no soportaba a Neji. Su desprecio y rencor hacia el Hyuuga eran obvios.

- No lo trago.- mintió el castaño.- Es un idiota…

- Yo tampoco paso a ese al imbécil. Sabes qué por su culpa, Godaime me castigó…

- No lo sabía. Gomene sensei…

- No te fijes, ya me las estoy cobrando. Me propuse darle en donde más le doliera y encontré su punto débil…- Kiba arrugó la frente, dudaba que Neji tuviera eso. - No, el Hyuuga tiene su punto flaco, y es su "compañerita" de equipo.

- ¿Sale con Tenten para molestar a Neji?

- ¿De qué otra forma soportaría a esa absurda?

Afuera, Ino miró a la castaña que bajaba la vista al suelo.

- Sabes a veces me preguntó si en ese equipo existirá alguien normal. Los cuatro integrantes son tan ridículos. Hasta el Hyuuga con esos cabellos largos tan fuera de moda y esa vestimenta, da risa. Aun debo hacer que me vea con ella.

- Dudo mucho que a Neji le afecte eso…- dijo Kiba.

- ¡Oh claro que sí! Al idiota le gusta mucho la tipa esa. Pero no lo culpo si no se atreve a acercarse. Debe de tener vergüenza de ella. ¿Te imaginas que diría el arrogante Hiashi si supiera que su tan genial sobrino ha puesto los ojos es una ordinaria y simplona chica sin estilo?

Afuera en el pasillo, Ino tomó la mano de Tenten, apretándola.

- Es un idiota, Tenten, no creas nada de lo que dice…

Tenten volvió a levantar la vista, sus ojos chocolates estaban ausentes de brillo. Pero cuando miró a Ino su semblante cambió, el rostro se volvió del color de las manzanas. Neji estaba parado junto a su amiga.

- Ino tiene razón, Aoba es un idiota.- le murmuró el chico, tocándole la mejilla.- Tú eres preciosa, Tenten. Muy especial…

Ella abrió la boca incrédula para luego apretar los labios con fuerza.

"Tenten es sólo Tenten"

- Eres un mentiroso, Neji Hyuuga.- murmuró con rencor, quitándose de un manotazo su caricia para salir corriendo del lugar.

- ¡Tenten espera!

- No Ino, déjala... -dijo Neji deteniéndola.- Yo seré quien hable con ella…

* * *

Dos, cuatro, seis, ocho… La serie de sonidos secos que creaban los golpes se perdían en la espesura del bosque. Las mejillas de la castaña del equipo Gai estaban saturadas de rojo, el sudor le brotaba copioso por la frente. Con los puños cerrados, a veces con las palmas extendidas golpeaba sin tregua el palo de taijutsu.

Diez, doce, catorce, dieciséis… Sus piernas y sus rodillas se estrellaron con fuerza en la madera especial de los postes. Cada vez que lanzaba una patada o asestaba un rodillazo, contraía ligeramente la cara.

Por no hacer calentamiento estaban empezando a dolerle los golpes. Pero prefería eso, sacar su el dolor interno con el entrenamiento causándose dolor físico que soltarse a llorar. Ella nunca lloraba. No había llorado cuando no era aceptada por las niñas de su clase en la academia que se burlaban de su peinado, ni cuando todos se rieron porque nunca pudo hacer ninjutsu, tampoco lloró cuando creyó que ningún sensei la incluiría en su equipo. Con llorar no ganaba nada. Ignoró a las chicas de su clase, que ahora le envidiaban porque ella era Jounin; nunca pudo hacer ninjutsu pero no se aferró a eso, dedicándose mejor a las armas y ahora era la mejor de todo Konoha. Y también era muy feliz porque tenía al mejor de todos los ninjas como líder, compañero y amigo: Gai.

No. No lloraría… la Kunoichi de Hierro no derramaría ni una sola lágrima ni por el idiota de Aoba y menos aún por un mentiroso como Neji Hyuuga.

"Tú eres preciosa, Tenten. Muy especial"

Recordó eso y envió con más fuerza otra tanda de puñetazos y patadas a los tres postes de entrenamiento que había en el área. ¿Qué ganaba diciéndole eso que ni él se creía? La castaña apretaba los labios con fuerza a cada golpe que se estrellaba en la madera. Mañana estaría llena de moretones pero no le importaba. De pronto, Tenten se estremeció quedándose estática, clavada en el suelo sin moverse.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres? -dijo con dificultad por el esfuerzo.

- Hablar contigo.

La castaña se dio la vuelta. Neji estaba parado a unos metros de ella mirándola fijamente. Tenten apretó los puños, los nudillos le crujieron. Sus ojos echaban chispas.

- Lárgate, estoy entrenando.

- No me voy a marchar hasta que me escuches…

Ella hizo una mueca burlona. Neji se aproximó a escasos centímetros.

- Pues si no te largas tú, entonces me largo yo...

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, la mano de Neji se cerró con fuerza sobre su muñeca.

- No, no te irás…

La ira de Tenten estalló.

De inmediato sus puños volaron decididos sobre el estomago y rostro de Neji. El chico con dos movimientos ágiles los libró, bajando rápidamente uno de sus brazos para repeler una de las patadas que ella le enviaba por un costado y cubriéndose con el otro antebrazo un rodillazo que Tenten intentaba asestarle en sus zonas nobles. La castaña lanzó otra serie de puñetazos que Neji logro de nueva cuenta evadir con facilidad. Una sucesión más de patadas y golpes de rodillas llegaron esta vez combinadas con golpes de puños. Por más que Neji quiso no pudo evitar golpearle. Tenten frunció la cara cuando sintió uno de sus golpes en las costillas, después dando un brinco hacia atrás tomó distancia de él.

- Basta Tenten…

Tenten escupió, luego inhaló aire con fuerza, sus ojos seguían chispeantes. Entonces Neji la vio sacar algo de las bolsas de sus pantalones para luego tomar impulso y brincar muy alto, casi veinte metros. El Hyuuga chaqueó la lengua: de verdad que Tenten estaba muy enfadada. Tenten cayó en picada, girando, y un diluvio de armas ninjas se dirigió mortal hacia Neji. En un instante el genio del Bouke demostraba el porqué era llamado así. Una a una, sin errar, las armas fueron desviadas por el remolino celestial, la técnica ancestral del clan Hyuuga, EL Kaiten. La esfera de chacra que rodeaba a Neji, su defensa absoluta, no permitió que siquiera el aire le tocara.

Tenten aterrizó de cuclillas en el suelo justo cuando Neji dejaba de girar. La castaña miró el reguero de armas por toda el área. Para su molestia el genio no mostraba ni un ápice de cansancio en cambio ella comenzaba a sentir que no aguantaría más. Ambos permanecieron varios instantes sólo mirándose uno al otro. Ella agitada, intentando recuperar su respiración, él sereno, esperando.

Al final Tenten suspiró. Sus manos se movieron con rapidez y las armas desaparecieron. No todas, dos kunais quedaron regados, uno junto a Neji. El Hyuuga lo tomó para llevárselo. Ella se lo quitó de la mano sin agradecer, entonces Neji sonrió.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Vas a seguir burlándote de mí? – dijo belicosa. Neji extendió la sonrisa.

- Eres increíble, Tenten…

- Estoy armada Hyuuga.- dijo empuñando el kunai.

- Y eres muy hermosa.- dijo seguro, acercándose. Ella sonrió, aunque más bien fue como una mueca algo tristona.

- Arigato Neji, pero no mientas sólo por hacerme sentir mejor.

- ¿Mentir?

- Sé que lo dices porque eres mi amigo… y porque me aprecias… y yo en verdad te lo agradezco.- su voz sonaba queda.- Pero a mí no me gusta vivir en la fantasía… Estoy muy lejos de ser especial o Preciosa.- terminó la palabra haciendo comillas con sus dedos y sonriendo forzada, en frente de ella Neji permanecía serio sin dejar de mirarla.

- Tú eres más de lo que crees Tenten…- susurró.

Y de pronto ahí estaba ella de nuevo, sin habla, mirando a Neji que se acercaba decidido con un gesto tan intenso que hizo que el aire que acaba de recuperar se le escapara otra vez y que ahora le pasara una corriente eléctrica por la espalda

- Una vez te dije que yo nunca bromeo, tú me conoces bien, mejor que nadie. Entonces sabrás que tampoco miento.- llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla acariciándosela con ternura.- Y hace rato no lo hice. - dijo con una profunda seriedad, sujetándole la barbilla y haciendo que le mirara. Quería que Tenten comprobara la gran sinceridad que había en sus ojos opalinos. Que no eran simples palabras.

Los ojos enormes de Tenten le miraron fijamente. La mirada de la chica reflejaba desconcierto, como si no creyera o no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba.

- No lo digo por amistad o cortesía. Lo digo porque es la verdad. La pura verdad. Tú eres preciosa, Tenten.

Neji tomo ambas manos de Tenten llevándoselas al pecho. Apretó las palmas contra su piel, justo encima de su corazón, que latía desbocado. Tenten soltó un suspiro muy quedito. Neji deslizó despacio un dedo por su mejilla mientras le murmuraba:

- Primero está tu piel. Es muy suave.- dijo mientras aun acariciaba la piel de su cara.- Sin un solo defecto.

- Ten-Tengo unas pequitas en-en la nariz.- dijo nerviosa. En los labios de Neji apareció una ligera sonrisa.

- Lo sé y me agradan. Hacen que quiera aproximarme mucho, muy, muy cerca a ellas para contarlas.- dijo bajando la voz con un tono de complicidad.

Los ojos de Tenten se agrandaron. La mano que había rozado su mejilla se alejaba para subir a su cabeza. En hábiles movimientos, Neji desató las cintas que sujetaban el cabello de la castaña en esos eternos chonguitos. Los mechones se deslizaran por sus hombros, cayendo libres por su espalda. Unas pinceladas de rubor se situaron en las mejillas abandonadas de Tenten

- Y tu cabello... - continúo Neji.- Tu cabello es…

- Raro.- soltó ella.

- Y rebelde.- añadió él, ella contrajo levemente la mirada.- Pero también es brillante, suave y fragante... - susurró tomando un mechón para acercárselo a la cara y aspirarlo. - Tu cabello raro, Tenten… me fascina.- confesó al tiempo que colocaba el mechón detrás de su oreja, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Tenten suspiró hondo. Pensó que en cualquier momento las rodillas no la iban a sostener más y se desplomaría en el suelo. Ahora entendía a la pobre Hinata cuando Naruto se acercaba.

- Luego están tus ojos… - siguió. Tenten hizo un pestañeo fugaz, Neji sonrió.- Son extraordinarios. Grandes y expresivos, cálidos e inteligentes. ¿Sabías qué cuando algo te aflige o te preocupa se opacan? ¿Qué cuando te enojas o… maldices parecen emitir chispas? – dijo en un tonillo de broma. Sin poder evitarlo Tenten sonrió.- ¿Y qué cuando sonríes brillan? ¿Sabías que tus ojos son los más hermosos que yo haya visto?

Tenten abrió ligeramente la boca, luego negó lentamente con la cabeza, con ese intenso rubor en su rostro. Los latidos del corazón le retumbaban en los oídos.

- Tus ojos me hipnotizan, Tenten.- terminó él.

Entonces la mirada de Neji se clavó en los labios de Tenten. La castaña pudo sentir como el pulso le brincaba y la sangre corría muy caliente, muy viva por sus venas. El genio recorrió muy lentamente el contorno de sus labios con la yema del dedo, luego le susurró:

- Tus labios son… fascinantes. Hechizantes…- Neji se inclinó y rozó sus labios a los de ella, sólo simples roces.-… y tan suaves…

Tenten cerró los ojos, soltando apenas unos quedos suspiros, Neji le besó con ternura la comisura de la boca. Un beso casto, sencillo pero que llegó al alma de la castaña. Luego Neji continúo con el roce, deslizando sus labios por el mentón de ella hasta llegar a su oído. Él le besó con delicadeza el lóbulo desnudo. Un estremecimiento sacudió a Tenten por completo.

- Ne…Neji.- gimió su nombre y luego él le escuchó suspirar.

Neji inhaló profundamente junto a su cuello, llenándose los pulmones con ese particular aroma que le entorpecía los sentidos, que le avivaba un calor placentero por todo su ser, ese aroma que estimulaba el recorrido de la sangre en el cuerpo. El aroma que podía hasta recrear en su mente, en sus fantasías…

- Tu… olor.- susurró casi en un gemido.- Desde hace tres meses y por el resto de mi vida, a mi mente únicamente volverá tu imagen con el sólo hecho de oler las manzanas. Tu olor es único. Tan tentador, tan tú, Tenten. - Neji rozó su nariz en el cuello de Tenten, para después depositar un pequeño beso.

Tenten gimió de nuevo, seguía con los ojos cerrados. Sólo una palabra le venía a la mente con Neji haciendo eso: Tortura. Ella giró la cara un poco y aspirando con fuerza también se lleno de su aroma. Ese aroma varonil que al igual que él lo había dicho del de ella, le tentaba. Otra palabra llegó entonces a su mente agitada: Tormento. Con esos castos besos Neji Hyuuga le estaba proporcionando la más grande tortura y el mayor de los tormentos.

De pronto sintió como Neji se alejaba de ella para deslizar los brazos, rodeándole la cintura. Ella seguía con las manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo el vibrante latido de su corazón. El corazón de Neji que brincaba frenético, al igual que el de ella.

- Eres muy especial… para mí. Eres la única persona capaz de conmocionarme de manera incomprensible, de hacer que realice cosas que ni siquiera nunca imaginé. Porque eres la chica que me quita el aliento, la única que quiero a mi lado. La que amo. Preciosa y muy especial. Nunca lo dudes, Tenten.

- Neji… yo…

- Tal vez sólo sean simples palabras. Pero son verdaderas. Tan verdaderas como esto…

Y ahí estaban otra vez, esos labios delgados tocando los suyos. Sintiendo sacudidas por dentro al sentir esa tibieza y ese sabor de su boca. Llevándole una probada de cielo sabor helado de vainilla con cada suave roce de su lengua. Las manos de ella aferradas a su camisa y las de él apretándola a su cuerpo.

- Me crees ahora, Tenten…- dijo al terminar, acariciando de nueva cuenta una mejilla.

Ella asintió sonriendo, todo era genial, maravilloso, perfecto. Tenten arrugó la cara.

Demasiado perfecto.

Entonces sin que el sonriente genio lo esperara, un puñetazo lo derribó al suelo. Neji parpadeó varias veces, notaba cientos de lucecillas a su alrededor, después observó como una azorada Tenten se acercaba con miles de disculpas a levantarlo, escuchando entre toda la serie de explicaciones, algo como "¡Creía que fantaseaba otra vez!". Neji sonrió, se lo merecía.

* * *

Tenten abrió la ventana y dio una fuerte inhalación al levantar la vista al cielo y mirar que estaba por completo despejado. No debían pasar de las ocho.

A pesar de que ya hacía algo de frío por la cercanía del invierno, el día estaba lleno de un dorado sol, sus favoritos se dijo mientras se estiraba con ganas, notando ciertos dolorcillos en algunas partes de su cuerpo y haciendo que la sábana que la cubría por enfrente casi se le resbalara. Se sentía rebosante de ánimos; como cada vez que pasaba una buena noche, estaba llena de energía. "Incansable" sonó una voz masculina en su mente. Un tumultuoso rojo le arropó las mejillas. La Kunoichi de Hierro suspiró con ganas mientras sonreía ampliamente.

- ¡Ohayo Konoha! – soltó entusiasmada, radiante de felicidad.

- Ohayo. - le contestaron unos transeúntes que pasaban por debajo de su ventana en ese momento. Tenten se inclinó a mirarles haciendo que su larga melena castaña se escurriera por enfrente de su cara. Sonriente les saludó con la mano e hizo una inclinación con alegría a la pareja de ancianos Yamada que llevaban víveres.

Se giró para dirigirse de nueva cuenta a su cama. La habitación estaba totalmente iluminada por los rayos del sol, Tenten contempló el tiradero de ropa que había por doquier. Sin dejar de sonreír se metió entre las sábanas y se recostó de lado apoyando la cabeza en una mano. Así permaneció por varios minutos, sólo mirando el hermoso paisaje.

- ¿Siempre eres tan escandalosa, Tenten? - le dijeron.

Ella sonrió. Neji Hyuuga permanecía acostado, con las manos tras la cabeza, y aún con los ojos cerrados junto a ella.

- ¿Te desperté?

- Más que el grito, me despertó el panorama que ofrecías de espaldas… Muy estimulante por cierto…

Tenten se sonrojó para reírse después.

- Es usted muy pervertido Neji Hyuuga….

- Pero eso es porque su trasero es muy lindo, Tenten…

Las carcajadas de la castaña se escucharon por toda la habitación.

- Humph… El tuyo también está… bien…- dijo a secas, él enarcó una ceja.-… Muy bien…- agregó con una sonrisa.

Los ojillos chocolates brillaron al imaginar el perfecto paisaje masculino que era Neji en una pintura. Una acuarela de Neji en cueros adornando su habitación. Tenten se estremeció. La idea de Ino de tener un cuadro propio en plena desnudez, esa locura de la que había hablado aquella vez en el Kunoichi Time, no era nada mala después de todo. Tal vez podría convencer a Neji de posar desnudo para Sai y quedarse ella con la genial obra de arte. Ya hasta tenía el nombre para la acuarela, sin duda, le llamaría: "Perfecto Dios de Ensueño" o tal vez también: "Como me lo recetó Tsunade" La castaña dejó escapar una sonrisa. Neji desnudo...

- ¿En qué piensas? - quiso saber Neji al mirarla con esa cara de ensoñación.

- En el arte y en ti...

Neji contrajo sus perfectas cejas, pero luego no pudo evitar sonreír también. Amaba a esa chica porque era única, increíble. El Hyuuga se acercó con lentitud hacia ella dispuesto a besarla cuando la propia Tenten le detuvo.

- No, no, no. Me conozco, y peor aún, te conozco más a ti y sé que si me besas en este momento no nos levantaremos de aquí...

- Tenten… -dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Ella le miró con suficiencia. Luego con ojillos maliciosos Neji agregó.- Si no me dejas darte un beso ahora no te besaré en todo el día…

Ella frunció el ceño, indignada.

- Está bien pero sólo uno pequeño…- él asintió complacido.

Uno par de toquidos en la puerta de la entrada detuvo momentáneamente el "pequeño" y al parecer interminable beso apasionado.

- Alguien… llama.- dijo ella separándose y dándose la vuelta. Tenten intentó levantarse pero Neji la detuvo, sujetándola por la espalda y enredando con fuerza sus piernas en las de ella.

- Que se vaya... – solucionó él dándole besos en sus hombros.

- Ne-…Neji, basta… debo bajar…

- ¿Es… necesario? – dijo el mordisqueándole el cuello. Ella suspiró, mientras tiraba la mano hacia atrás enredándola en los lacios cabellos castaños.

- Pue-puede ser importante…- apenas pudo contestar.

- Más importante que esto…- siguió él, deslizando una mano por su estomago para subirla con lentitud más arriba, haciendo que al llegar y acariciar cierto botón, ella soltara otro suspiro.

- Ta-tal vez…

- No creo…- insistió él.

Los toques se repitieron.

- Neji…

El nombrado bufó, accediendo.

- Esté bien…- consintió soltándola.

Tenten se pasó la mano por la cara. Con rapidez se levantó para vestirse, observando sus ropas regadas.

- Y tú te dices muy ordenado…- le dijo irónica a Neji. Él hizo una mueca.

Los toques volvieron a escucharse insistentes.

- ¡Va, va! - contestó molesta sin detenerse en arreglar un poco, ni siquiera al desorden de sus cabellos rizados.

Bajó corriendo y abrió la puerta encontrándose con unas personas inesperadas. Sí, el cosmos ya le había dado mucha tregua. Tenten maldijo mentalmente. Dos miembros del Bouke le miraban.

- Ohayo-Gozaimasu, Tenten-san. - dijo uno de ellos con voz neutra, el otro sólo miraba.

- O-Ohayo... - dijo con un hilillo de voz pasándose con nerviosismo la mano por los cabellos.- ¿Se-se les ofrece algo?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza haciéndose a un lado para que Tenten mirara al resto de personas que estaban tras de ellos.

Un enorme grito parecido a ¡Mierda! resonó por toda la cabeza de Tenten. Sí, el cosmos regresaba para atormentarle con más fuerza. "Cosmos-reloaded" se dijo

Frente a la castaña, el líder del clan Hyuuga y sus hijas junto con otro par de miembros le miraban con una rara combinación de gestos. Hinata de manera serena e inocente, Hanabi mordiéndose un labio para no reírse, pensando sabría la tierra qué clase de cosas, y Hiashi con el resto de los Hyuuga con semblantes imperturbables.

¿Qué rayos hacían los miembros del Souke ahí?

- ¡Ohayo-Gozaimasu! – se apresuró a decirle a la familia más importante y pudiente de todo el país del Fuego. Los miembros le contestaron con unas sencillas inclinaciones.

- Esperamos no ser inoportunos, Tenten.- dijo la heredera con su voz suave.

- Eeh… no yo… por supuesto que no Hinata… digo Hinata-sama.- añadió nerviosa.

- ¿No nos invitarás a pasar Tenten?- comentó la Hyuuga menor con un brillo en esas maliciosas lunas. Neji tenía razón, debían alejar a la chica de Ino.

- Hanabi…- sonó con advertencia la voz de su padre, la aludida sonrió inocente.

- Yo… yo por supuesto. Pasen onegai…-dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Hiashi, Hinata y Hanabi fueron los únicos en entrar. Tenten suspiró aliviada; por lo menos la casa no estaba hecho un lio como su propietaria. Luego los nervios le apretaron la garganta al recordar que su dios de ensueño seguía arriba. "Onegai, Neji no bajes, no hables"

- Agradecemos tu hospitalidad, Tenten, aunque desafortunadamente no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo.- dijo Hiashi mirando la cocina. "Menos mal" se dijo la castaña.- Tu casa es muy acogedora.- añadió el patriarca.

- A-Arigato, Hiashi-sama.

Tenten intentó sonreír sin éxito. Se sentía intimidada por los ojos tranquilos del patriarca, pero aún más por los que le dirigía Hanabi.

- Otou-san tiene razón aun tenemos muchas visitas que hacer.- siguió Hinata, luego le ofreció a Tenten un pequeño pergamino que la chica miró curiosa.

- Por cierto no he visto a Nii-san, Tenten. Ayer regresaron, ¿no? Pero él no llegó a dormir.- comentó Hanabi con naturalidad.

- Ah…sí… pues yo…

Tenten apretó los puños, sintió que las manos no le querían obedecer, pues necias querían oprimir el cuello delgado de Hanabi. Esa escuincle se las iba a pagar, gruñó.

- Hanabi…- esta vez la voz de Hinata sonó seria.

- Neji debió tener asuntos muy importantes que atender para no llegar a la Mansión. - respondió Hiashi sin dejar de mirar a Tenten. Tenten juró que de un momento a otro iba a hacer combustión espontánea, la cara le ardía horrores, también sintió que se le movía el suelo.- Hinata…- dijo el hombre mirando a su hija mayor

- Espero que nos honres con tu visita, Tenten. Esta es una invitación para que asistas a la Mansión.

- ¿Invitación? –dijo la otra mirando el pergamino.

- Para el cumpleaños de Hinata-Nee-san.- dijo Hanabi.

- Te estaremos esperando- dijo la mayor sonriéndole

- Ahí estaré, Arigato-Gozaimasu.- dijo la castaña inclinándose con sus cabellos rizados rozando sus mejillas.

Los tres Hyuuga se dirigieron a la salida. Pero Hiashi se detuvo un momento para mirarla de nuevo y sonreír. La castaña no lo pudo negar, Hiashi era un buen tipo. Vamos, que el líder del clan más importante de Konoha y de varios países se dignara a visitar su humilde casa decía mucho de él.

- Hiashi-sama… Arigato.- no pudo evitar decir.

- Arigato a ti Tenten… por hacer a mi sobrino tan feliz.- contestó de pronto el líder con sus lunas serenas. Tenten se sorprendió por ese comentario, luego sus ojos chocolate refulgieron y una sonrisa brotó enorme de sus labios. Sí, Hiashi Hyuuga era un tipazo.

- Yo amo a Neji, es lo único que quiero para él.- dijo segura. El líder asintió. Afuera Hinata detenía a Hanabi que quería entrar a ver qué pasaba.

- Te lo agradezco… ¡Ah! Una cosa más, antes de irme, Tenten…

- Hai, Hiashi-sama…

- Dile a Neji que espero verlo a mediodía en el dojo. Sé que está aquí.- dijo señalando el equipo de su sobrino que estaba sobre la barra de su cocina al fondo de la casa.

La chica apretó los labios, sintió como un calor le empezaba a subir desde los dedos de los pies.

- Y por tu aspecto, debe estar arriba…- añadió con casi, casi, podría jurar Tenten, una sonrisa maliciosa.

¡Zum! Combustión espontánea. La Kunoichi de Hierro se sorprendió de no convertirse en una masa derretida en el suelo por el calor intenso que la sometía. No, Ino no era el problema para Hanabi, su padre mismo era un pillo. Pero con todo y su sorpresa y vergüenza, Tenten no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Sí, está allá arriba… Muuy feliz…

Y para los que nunca presenciaron la escena sin duda alguna cuando se les comentara no la creerían, nadie lo creería. ¿Por qué quien podría creer que en ese momento el serio e imperturbable Hiashi Hyuuga se había carcajeado con ganas?

- Me alegro, Tenten. Y me alegro que Neji te haya elegido. Una vez más mi sobrino demuestra que es un genio.- dijo el hombre de nuevo con su apariencia serena.

Otra escena que iba quedar sin ningún espectador que la atestiguara se hizo presente. La maestra de armas de Konoha sin poder contenerse más se arrojó sobre el líder del Souke abarcándolo en un abrazo.

- Arigato, Hiashi-sama.- dijo. Y Tenten que nunca lloraba, de pronto tuvo los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

- Espero verte en la Mansión.- dijo el hombre acariciándole el cabello. Tenten lo soltó asintiendo para luego verlo marcharse.

Tenten permaneció unos minutos mirando los miembros del clan que se alejaban poco a poco de su casa. La castaña suspiró. Corriendo subió hasta su habitación, quería ver la cara que hacia Neji cuando le contara. El perfecto dios de ensueño permanecía, aun en todo su esplendor, recostado sobre la cama.

- Tardaste mucho

- Eran unas personas muy especiales, no podía apurarlas a marcharse.- contestó quitándose la ropa y acostándose junto a él.

- Más especiales que yo…-dijo él arrogante

- Mmm no tanto pero casi…

- ¿Y esto? -comentó al ver el pergamino que sostenía, luego sonrió de lado al ver la insignia que lo sellaba.- Así que eran ellas…

Neji ya podía imaginar a Hanabi de traviesa tratando de indagar sobre su paradero y a Hinata ruborizada intentando detenerla.

- Sí, eran ellas.- dijo reposando sobre su pecho.-… Y Hiashi-sama

- ¿Hiashi-sama vino? – dijo contrariado

- Hai. Tu tío es un gran tipo. Me cae muy bien.

- Tú también le agradas. Hace poco le dije que tú y yo… manteníamos una relación muy cercana y él…

- Neji Hyuuga… no le has dicho a Hiashi que somos novios.- dijo molesta levantándose para mirarlo.

- No fue necesario él lo dedujo, luego yo se lo confirmé. De hecho, como todo el mundo,…- el chico hizo un ligero mohín.- Me dijo que me había tardado.

- ¿En serio?...- Tenten sonrió de nuevo.- Hiashi es la Onda, creo que lo amo.

- ¡Oye!…- dijo él sentándose a su lado.- Voy a ponerme celoso...

- ¿Tan celoso cómo cuando abracé a Lee, o cómo cuando salí con Aoba, o cómo cuando Kankuro me besó borracho en Suna?

Tenten sonrió al recordar que Neji había utilizado el juken sobre el marionetista para bloquearle el chacra y mantuviera sus manos alejadas de ella. Incluso la misma Temari le había dicho a su hermano que se lo tenía merecido.

- Ese idiota, ahora entiendo porque me recomendó como guardaespaldas con ese Feudal del País del Viento… Pero pobre baka, creyó que tendría una oportunidad contigo siendo yo el rival…

Neji se acercó a darle un beso pero ella desvió el rostro

- No creas que me tienes muy segura Neji Hyuuga.- dijo con fastidio.- Además aun no te perdono que me hayas engañado usando a Shino para acercarte. Por lo menos Kankuro siempre tuvo el valor se ser directo.

- ¿Aún sigues molesta por eso?

- No, molesta No. He dicho que aun No te lo perdono. Ni eso, ni el genjutsu con la manzana. ¡Eres un infeliz por haberme engañado Neji! –dijo dándole un golpe en el pecho.- Te merecías por completo aquel puñetazo que te di. ¿Sabes que pasé una noche de insomnio horrible?

- ¿No dormiste por pensar en ese simple beso?…- dijo ocultando una sonrisa.

- No te atrevas a reírte de mí, Hyuuga…- él apretó los labios. Los ojos color chocolate brillaron. - Oye, tengo una duda, ¿Cómo sabías que la manzana estaba dulce y ácida?

- No hablaba de la manzana… me refería a ti…- confesó acariciándole un labio.

- Soy… ¿dulce?- preguntó sonriente.

- Y ácida a veces…

Ojos entrecerrados y labios en una mueca.

- Gomenasai, Hime.- le dijo con ternura acariciándole una mejilla.

El corazón le rebotó a Tenten en el pecho al escucharle. Esta vez, esa palabra, sí tuvo el efecto lindo que esperaba, pero era sin duda porque era Neji quien la había dicho.

- Ni con esas palabras vas a hacer que te lo perdone Hyuuga….

- Mmm tienes razón, unas simples palabras no harán que me perdones. Mejor te demuestro mi arrepentimiento de otra manera…

- ¿De qué manera?

- No sé, tú dime… tú mandas, y yo te obedezco mi señora…- dijo dócil. Tenten sonrió al verlo con esa falsa sumisión.

- Esta bien, siendo así, quiero que me lleves al Círculo de Paz.

- Iremos entonces….- Neji tomó su mano para besarle el dorso.

- No, yo iré, tú esperarás afuera. Nadie que no sea yo te va a ver desnudo…- le miró muy seria, él asintió.- Y también sería agradable que no te rieras de mi comida

- Juro no lo volveré a hacer…- dijo depositando un beso ahora en su palma.

- Quiero que me acompañes a la boda de Gai-sensei.- siguió ella.

- Me pondré mis mejores galas…- dijo deslizando los labios por su antebrazo. Tenten sonrió.

- Además promete que no te meterás en la relación de Hanabi y Shino…

- Lo prometo, no intervendré. - dijo llegando al hombro para darle más besos.

- Ne-Neji te estoy hablando…-apenas pudo articular.

- Te escucho Tenten…- dijo aspirando el aroma de manzanas de su cuello.

- Qui- quiero que…- un suspiro.-… que les agradezcas a… Ino y Kiba su ayuda… y los invites a cenar.

- Lo haré, después de todo hicieron un buen trabajo al romperle la nariz a Aoba, aunque eso de... raparlo, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido…- susurró besándole el cuello y sonriendo al notar como ella cerraba los ojos y se estremecía.

Neji escuchó que ella daba otra larga exhalación cuando subió una mano lenta por la espalda, para luego acariciarle el cabello enrizado.

- ¿Qué más? - el chico subió de la misma forma la otra mano por la parte frontal, ahora acariciando una de sus blandas cumbres femeninas.

- Yo… pues… – dijo con voz ahogada Tenten.- Yo… Ne-Neji… ¿Me amas?

- Te amo Tenten, mucho…- le susurró sobre sus labios que sonreían, después la tiró sobre él.

- Sim-simples palabras…- dijo ella.

- Otra vez tienes razón,…- dijo besándole de nuevo el cuello para luego susurrar.- Son simples palabras, pero déjame demostrarte, Hime, que son Palabras Verdaderas.

Y aunque Tenten ya lo sabía, Neji así lo hizo.

_Fin._

* * *

Simples Palabras dijo: ¡Au revoir!

¡Hola!

Pues sí, esto se acabó. Y aunque este capítulo fue el que más me costó también fue el que más satisfecha me ha dejado. Hice todo lo posible por armar las piezas. Espero que no se me haya escapado nada. Pero sobre todo, espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer, por comentar, por ponerme en favoritos (tanto a mí como al fic), también por darme aliento, por sus halagos, por ser divertidos, por amar el NejiTen... Pero sobre todo por dejarme conocerlos... ¡SON LA ONDA!

Espero sus comentarios finales para este último capiítulo. Sin más, muchos besos, mucha suerte, sean felices, ¡Hasta pronto, Gina les quiere!

Haganme feliz y sonreír de nuevo con un review


End file.
